En Famille
by KawaiiChica
Summary: I want to have a baby Miroku... your baby.
1. I need a favor

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Co. characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_  
Seize the moment of excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts;  
for if you let it pass, the desire may never return, and you may remain in  
ignorance._

- William Wirt

* * *

"Oh crap, he's here," Kagome bit her lip and pointed towards the front strairs.

Standing there amongst their parents and acquaintances was Miroku, Sango's older half-brother and one of Kagome's best friends since childhood. Feeling the knots in her stomach give an abrupt lurch, Kagome took a deep breath, mentally fighting down the panic threatening to overwhelm her.

(- You can do this, its the only way you'll be able to get what you want Kagome. You can do this, you're a mature, responsible, and level-headed adult. You've thought this through time after time and you're ready. -)

"What is it you need to talk to him about?" Sango asked, cutting into her mental pep talk.

"A favor," lifting the scotch in her hand up for a sip, Kagome took strength from the alchohol and managed a smile. "I need to ask him for a favor."

Sango nodded, watching her best friend's jumpy nerves curiously. She was about to ask another question when her husband came over to steal her away, "You don't mind if I borrow Sango do you Kags? It'll only be for a little bit."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "It was nice enough of you to loan her out for this long fluffy."

With a glance around the room, Sesshomaru saw no one had overheard her use of his nickname and gave her a glare, "Please refrain from calling me that appaling name in front of my colleagues, it could harm my reputation as a cold-hearted bastard."

"I suppose," Kagome waved them off and watched them head over to a group of older lawyers he worked with.

She remained by the bookcase for a few more minutes, lost in another round of doubts when a familiar voice broke into them. "Hey 'Gome, what's up? Sango said you needed to talk to me?"

"Hey Miroku," Kagome took another swig of her drink before looking up into his sparkling eyes.

Miroku Houshi, older half-brother of her best friend Sango Taijiya, and the only man she'd ever felt completely comfortable around. With his long black hair, held in its customary ponytail, deep blue eyes and atheltic phisyque, he was making the butterflies in her stomach go all aflutter once again. She'd never been this unsettled in her life, but of course, she'd never been about to ask for anything as outrageous as what she was planning on asking him.

Seeming to notice her discomfort, he took her hand and led her out the back door to the patio overlooking the beach. Wordlessly he continued until they reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped at the end of the sand.

"Can whatever you have to talk about be discussed while we walk? I don't much feel like staying nearby for yet another of these parties." Seeing her nod, he looked down and frowned at her dainty heels.

After ordering her to remove them, he easily took them from her and stuffed one into each pocket of his suit, slapping away her hands when she tried to stop him, "Don't worry, I'll have to take it to the dry cleaners anyways, a little extra dirt won't make a difference."

Taking her hand again, he started off down the beach, heading straight towards the water before turning towards a pile of rocks nearby. They walked in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the sea air and sound of the rolling waves beside them. Finally making it to the large stones, he leaned against them and crossed his arms, watching her closely while she hesitated.

With the air blowing around them, Kagome looked out to the sea, one hand moving to hold down her long and hopelessly tangled hair. (- How do I say this? I mean, where to start-)

A soft touch on her hand surprised her from her musings and she turned her head to see Miroku making quick use of his neck tie and using it to hold down her tresses.

After the knot had been set, he took her hand, moved back to the rock and sat on it, pulling her to rest between his knees in front of him.

"There, now what's got you so troubled Kagome? I haven't seen you this nervous since you invited Hideki over and he wrecked my playstation with his soda."

To his surprise, a blush stained her cheeks and she gulped, looking out at the beach for a second before speaking. "I have a huge favor to ask you for but I'm not sure how."

"Ok," giving a short nod, he brought his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek gently to reassure her, "You know that no matter what you might need, I'm here for you."

"Roku," leaning against him with a sniffle, Kagome used his old nickname out of habit and sighed. "You might regret saying that in a few minutes, but just promise to hear me out ok?"

"I promise," with a bemused smile, he let go when she pulled away, pacing in front of him nervously.

"Ok, well you've known me my whole life right? I mean we grew up together, we played tag and you taught me how to climb trees and you were there when I broke my arm in the school playground."

"Right," he agreed, clasping his hands together between his knees.

"And you've seen me mature and become a steady, and responsible adult right? You watched me get my internship in Paris and in the seven years since then I've done considerably well." Kagome stopped pacing, "I've worked long and hard to get where I am today. You know, people compare my designs to Dior, Vuitton, Dolce Gabbana and Herrera."

He nodded again, "I've been to your shows Kagome, I know all that, what's this getting to?"

"How would you describe me?" Kagome asked, nervously biting her lower lip.

Miroku frowned a little but shrugged, "Like you just did, you're responsible, hard-working, and level-headed, but you're also sweet, kind and honest. Its rare to find those qualities in a person working in fashion but they're part of what's made you such a success. You've got integrity and you've been able to fight back in an environment where only the strong survive and better yet, you've done it through hard work and not through family contacts or money."

"Thanks," Kagome blushed again but quickly got on with it, "So if I were to take on something... well something BIG, you'd support me right?"

"Of course"

"And would you do anything to help?" Kagome met his gaze and held it, "Even if I asked for something... well... personal... would you help?"

Now that sent alarms off in his mind, making Miroku sit back and wonder, "How personal are we talking?"

Kagome bit her lip, "_very _personal."

She saw him frown and continued, "But it would only be once, maybe twice and then you wouldn't ever have to help again. I wouldn't tie you down or involve you in the outcome in any way. This is MY endeavor and I would leave you free of any and all circumstances. I mean, it should only take one or two tries, I am pretty healthy after all."

"What is it?" he asked, "And why are you asking me?"

"Because you know me and I know you. I know what I'd be getting and you know that I wouldn't go back on things and regret it later." Kagome watched him while she continued softly, "To be honest, I'm tired of being alone, I don't want to come home to a clean, empty apartment anymore. I want to go home to sounds of music and laughter, maybe the tv later on."

"You want me to marry you!" Miroku stiffened in surprise.

Kagome also stiffened but quickly shook her head, "NO! Of course not! I know you don't want to marry yet!"

"Well what else could you mean?" he shook his head and undid the top button of his shirt, "I know you don't like iving alone but I don't think we'd go well together Kagome. We're too different."

"We're not _that _different," she pouted, "We're both strong, independent individuals who know how to work hard to get ahead in life."

"That doesn't mean we should get together," he insisted.

"I know that!" she snapped. "But ever since the accident I've had no one to care for, to share things with and to love me for just being me."

Hearing the honest loneliness in her voice, Miroku softened and reached out for her hand, "That's not true. You've had us."

Kagome nodded, "But its not the same, you're not really my family and even though you all try, its sometimes hard to feel like I fit in. I don't like to be loved out of pity or be a burden to all of you."

"Hey," giving her hand a tug, he brought her closer and made her look him in the eye, "You are _not_ a burden to anyone, and if we love you its not out of pity."

Kagome gave a soft smile, "I guess."

"Well don't '_guess_' about that, its true," pressing a kiss to her forehead, he pulled her close for a hug and sighed. "What can I do to help Gome?"

"I want a family Roku, I want my own family," Kagome gulped and finally got to the point, "I want someone to care for and..."

"How does that not go with marriage?" he whispered, cutting her off.

Hesitating for a moment, she sighed, "I can raise a child on my own."

Beside her she felt him tense, his arms around her shoulders froze while he choked.

"W-What?"

Lifting her head from beneath his chin, Kagome nodded, this was it. After all her research, meetings, debates with herself and planning, she was finally ready. In a soft but steady voice she explained.

"I want to have a baby Miroku... your baby."

* * *

Author's Notes: My first M/K epic. Its an Alternate universe and they may be OOC sometimes. I know this chapter was short, but its just the hook. The next chapter is much longer and will be up soon.

This fanfic was originally based on Barbara Delinsky's novel The Stud and the first couple of chapters are taken from it with a few added twists. I borrowed the idea because the concept of a woman coming to Miroku and asking to have _his_ baby was a twist too good not to write about.

The events after those first chapters, however, are all my own.


	2. On one condition

--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_Our lives improve only when we take chances - __and the first and most difficult risk we can take __is to be honest with ourselves._  
  
- Walter Anderson  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right."  
  
Miroku finally spoke again, after staring at her in shock for about five minutes. With a small laugh, he tugged at the collar of his shirt and gave her an ucomfortable smile.  
  
"For a minute there I thought you'd said you wanted to have my baby," he smirked, "Crazy huh?"  
  
"That's exactly what I said," Kagome saw him blink in surprise and rushed to explain. "I know it sounds crazy but I've been thinking about this for a while now and its really not that strange if you think about it. Single women have children like this all the time! And you said so yourself, I'm responsible and level-headed. This isn't like I'm a kid going on a whim here, I'm a grown woman who's done the research, the planning, and looked at it from every angle possible."  
  
"You want to have my child?" Miroku repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome tugged at her dress but continued, "Its really not that out there Miroku, I mean, single women get inseminated all the time!"  
  
"Inseminated?" Miroku interrupted, realizing what she meant suddenly, "You mean artificial insemination?"  
  
"Of course!" Kagome nodded, "That's what makes this such a personal favor, I need your sperm."  
  
"My sperm?"  
  
"Yes, I need some of your sperm, just one or two samples should do," Kagome gulped at the incredulous look in his normally calm expression. "Please Miroku? You said you'd help me."  
  
"That was before I knew you wanted to have my kid!" Miroku jumped from his seat and began heading down the beach.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Kagome followed, wincing when he moved closer to the surf and she had to step over broken shells and small pieces of driftwood.  
  
"I need to think," Stopping suddenly, he felt her crash into his back and turned, "Christ Kagome! Do you have any idea how crazy this is? You have no idea what you're talking about! A baby would ruin your orderly life!"  
  
"I'm tired of the order!" Kagome replied, "I'm tired of neat apartments and silent dinners alone and working late nights because I'm the only one without family!"  
  
"This is nuts Kagome, absolutely nuts," Miroku sighed and turned away again.  
  
"No its not! I want a child without a husband, you don't want to get married and your parents have been nagging you to give them a grandchild, this would be the perfect chance!" Kagome yelped and wobbled on one foot, holding the other and touching the small cut made by a particularly nasty shell.  
  
"Clumsy brat," moving back and lifting her off her feet, Miroku sighed and walked over to the rocks he'd been sitting on before. "Let me look."  
  
"Would you at least consider it Miroku?" Kagome sucked in a breath while he inspected the cut.  
  
Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Miroku tied it around her foot and made a bandage out of it. "Its absolutely ludacris... but I will ok? I'll think about it, although that doesn't precisely mean I'll do it either."  
  
"That's still not a complete no," Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"Don't get so excited Kagome, I'm not promising anything," Lifting her into his arms again, he sighed and headed back to the party. "Lets get a smaller bandaid on that foot and some antiseptic cream."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Resting her head on his shoulder, she missed the softening of his features as he trudged up the beach. Reaching the house, he set her down using an arm around her waist, to help keep her weight off her foot while they both climbed up the steps. Once they'd reached the top, they were stopped at the door by Miroku's dad, Mushin Houshi.  
  
"Well what have we here? Are you all right Kagome? What happened?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "You know me, Kagome the clutz, I had a little accident and cut my foot. Miroku's been kind enough to help me up the stairs, I went down to get some fresh air for a moment."  
  
"My son the doctor," Mushin smiled proudly, "I'll leave you in his competent hands then. You know, you two look good together."  
  
"Dad," Glowering, Miroku led Kagome away, shooting her an annoyed glance while helping her to the upstairs bathroom. After tending to her foot, he handed back her heels and shook his head again. "Damn girl, you've got me all confused now and I hate being confused."  
  
"Its not that hard to understand," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yes it is, this is completely unlike you Kagome, I would have never believed you could be so... well, so unconventional. Of all people, you having a child out of wedlock sounds strange... wrong even," Miroku wondered about that for a moment, frown still in place.  
  
Kagome frowned back, "And of all people, I never figured you'd have such old fashioned views! Aren't you the one who's forever taking the riskier cases? Going against conventional medicine and trying new treatments?"  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to understand this Kagome, why now? Why like this? You're a beautiful girl with money and a great personality, it surprises me that you're still single. I would have sworn you'd be the first to be married when we were younger."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I'm not beautiful, passable maybe, and I have met plenty of men but like you said, I have money and its not that uncommon for them to be just interested in that."  
  
"Can't be that, you're attractive, funny, intelligent, hell I could fall in love with you myself if I stayed around long enough." Miroku leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's what makes you so perfect! You don't want to stay around and I don't want you to either," Kagome insisted, not taking his previous statement seriously as it was just his way of being nice.  
  
"Ugh, don't start again, I've had enough for right now," Standing upright, he opened the door and exited the restroom. "I'll call you later to discuss this ok?"  
  
"You'll really consider it?"  
  
"Hell, I doubt if I'll be thinking of anything else," Miroku admitted, "I think I'm still in shock to be honest."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I've got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream, you've got your head in the clouds you're not at all what you seem. This momma's body and this voice will not be stifled by your deving ways, so don't forget what I told you don't come around I've got my own hell to raise."  
  
Kagome lay back in bed singing along to her favorite Fionna Apple cd. Things had not gone as well as she had hoped with Miroku earlier. After he'd left the bathroom she'd only briefly seen him again before she'd been too tired to mingle anymore and headed home. Problem was that once she'd gotten there all her worries had resurfaced and it was well past 3 am and she was still wide awake.  
  
Her phone ringing made her jump and turn down the radio, grabbing the reciever after the second ring, "Hello?"  
  
"What are you still doing up? You don't sound groggy," Miroku's voice scolded over the line.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Kagome stopped the radio and stretched out on the bed, pulling a pillow beneath her chest as she lay face down.  
  
"I've been thinking," Miroku admitted, "And I want to know more, I'm a neurologist who specializes in complicated cases like you said, but I've hardly paid much attention to the topic of artificial insemination."  
  
"Its kind of complicated," Kagome hesitated.  
  
"Do you want this or what? I'm not going anywhere at this hour and my bed's perfectly comfortable," Miroku lay back and waited.  
  
"So what do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know why first of all, explain Kagome, what put this into your head all of a sudden?"  
  
"Its not all of a sudden for me Miroku, I've been thinking about it and planning for over a year," Kagome corrected him, "I was just researching and making sure everything was covered before I told anyone about it."  
  
"But why do you want a kid? And why _my_ kid?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and sighed, "I told you, I want family, I want someone to come home to and see and have special moments with daily."  
  
"You'd do better by getting yourself a man instead of a child," Miroku huffed.  
  
"I don't want a man! Why is that so hard to understand?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "I want a baby, and think about it, I don't have much time left to have it."  
  
"You're only twenty eight," Miroku reminded her with an amused laugh.  
  
"Exactly, I'm nearly thirty," Kagome agreed, "I'm single, wealthy, hard-working and lonely, I want someone to fill the gap that's missing."  
  
"Why not a guy? Kagome I find it shocking that a pretty girl like you has to go around asking random men to donate their sperm so she can have a kid, it makes no sense!"  
  
"Hey I am not asking every random man I see to donate sperm!" Kagome bristled, "I've only asked you! And I asked you after a lot of careful deliberation."  
  
"Why? Why me of all the men you know? Why not Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha? Or that guy at the firm who has a crush on you, what's his name? Kouga?" Miroku insisted. "Or a sperm bank? You can pick your donor there. Why me?"  
  
"Because I don't know them that well and I don't feel comfortable enough asking a stranger for something like this," Kagome slumped onto her bed, "Because a sperm bank will scan for STDs but that won't pick up any disease the donor might have acquired between the time of their testing and their actual donating. With a sperm bank there's always the possibility that they might get the wrong donor or that a donor might have lied about their backgrounds and they might have genetic deficiencies in their families that the bank's testing doesn't pick up on."  
  
"With you I wouldn't take those risks, I know you, you're healthy and clean. A sperm bank can't tell you about the donor's personality, their interests and family. For all you know the guy might have even given them an old picture or one of a guy who looks like them but much better and be some balding old homeless guy."  
  
"But I know all about you, you're tall, handsome, intelligent, funny and kind. I know your family and that there's no sickness or genetic deficiencies in your history. Nevermind the fact that I love your parents and my child would have its grandparents to care for and love him or her. Sango and Sesshomaru would make excellent godparents and... well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Our child would be perfect Miroku, we're both smart, fun, good people and decent. We've both got good heads on our shoulders and know how to go after what we want in life, a thing I'd like my child to know also."  
  
"You're short" Miroku interrupted, "Too short for me, you barely reach my cheek."  
  
"Five four isn't short, its nice," Kagome defended herself.  
  
"Its half a foot shorter than me," Miroku argued, "So where would our kid be?"  
  
"If its a girl she'll be petite," Kagome said brightly.  
  
"Would a boy be considered petite also? Or would he just be whimpy?" He insisted.  
  
"A boy would take after you in height, like you take after your father," Kagome huffed. "There's nothing wrong with me Miroku. I have good hair, teeth, skin, my eyesight is perfect and I played sports all through high school and college. I still visit my gym regularly and keep myself fit."  
  
"Then why don't you date if you've got all that going for you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome put the phone from her ear and gave an exasperated scream into her pillow, which he still managed to hear, "Because I don't ok? Let go of that topic already and tell me Miroku, why else won't you help me?"  
  
"Because I still can't understand why you want my kid, besides all the genetics and stuff."  
  
"You're still wondering why I chose you?" Kageme sighed, "Honestly?"  
  
"Finally, yes honestly,"  
  
Kagome took a moment, finally admitting softly, "Because you're the only man I trust, and I mean really trust."  
  
Miroku remained silent after that confession, hearing the uncertainty in her voice as it had grown softer at the end of her ramblings. "Kagome I don't want to father a child, have you thought of that? What if I'm not ready to be a parent?"  
  
"You don't have to be one!" Kagome reminded him, "You'll be uncle Miroku, the great surgeon, running around and saving people's lives. You won't have to stick around and help, I don't want that, you don't want to be tied down and I refuse to do that to you anyways."  
  
Miroku shrugged, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see him. "Yeah well, that might not be enough, think about it from my point of view Kagome. Do you really think I could go on with my life as it is knowing that there was a child of mine growing up fatherless with you? Whether I stay or not, that child would be mine too, it would have my blood, most likely some physical resemblance to me also. And you know my parents, how long do you think they'd take before they managed to get us to marry? They'd do it you know, they'd make us get married if we had a kid together."  
  
"I won't let them, you know I can turn them down if I really want to," Kagome flopped onto her back and blew her bangs from her eyes, "I love them but I won't let them push us into marriage, not when its what neither of us wants."  
  
Miroku remained silent for a moment, processing things and going over the consequences of her idea. "So you want a baby because you're lonely?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know it seems like too drastic a measure when you put it that way, but you look at things from my point of view. I'm a twenty eight year old woman who comes home to a silent apartment every night. I don't want that anymore and you know me, I've always loved children, I've always wanted them. I never needed babysitting money but I did it all the time in high school because I loved the kids."  
  
"I want to pick up a baby and not have to give it back at the end of the day. I want to know what its little cries mean, what food it likes and doesn't and what toys and songs it enjoys. There's something so precious when they throw their little arms around you and hold on for dear life."  
  
Miroku sighed, "They don't stay little for long."  
  
Kagome agreed, "Yeah but I want to watch them get older and learn to count and to finger paint. I want to drive them to dance lessons or soccer games and help them with math and reading, and later on help pick classes for school and fill out college applications. I want the whole deal, I know its for life and I'm willing to take this on."  
  
"I'm not Kagome, I've hardly thought of children in my life, it still seems so unlikely," Miroku rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Look I think I've heard enough again, I'd better go."  
  
"Have you decided?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I'll tell you tomorrow," Rubbing a hand across his forehead, he lay back and yawned. "What time's good for you?"  
  
"Anytime," Kagome replied, "I don't'have plans, I'll stay home and wait for your call."  
  
"Even if it takes all day?"  
  
"Even if it takes all day"  
  
Shaking his head, he looked up at a picture frame of them with Sango at Six Flags when he'd invited them to visit him in California and smiled. Both girls were hugging him and sticking out their tongues at the camera. "You're nuts, you know that?"  
  
"You never seemed to mind before," Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"Get some rest"  
  
"You too" with a sleepy yawn, she closed her eyes and turned off her bedroom light. "G'night Roku, thanks for at least considering it. I know its a difficult decision and I want you to know..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She bit her cheek but continued, "No matter what you decide, I'll always love ya, you know?"  
  
A small smile came to his lips, "I know... g'night Gome, I love you too brat."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**- Bzzzz -  
**  
[Huh? What time is it?]  
  
Kagome blinked and sat up, frowning when her doorbell sounded again. Glancing over at her alarm clock, she couldn't manage to make out the numbers yet, so she frowned and grudgingly got out of bed at the fourth ring of the bell.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Grabbing an old, over-sized sweatshirt, she wiped her bangs from her eyes and opened the door, gasping when she saw Miroku standing there. He looked fresh and clean, completely ready to face the day and made her feel all the worse with her messy hair and half-opened eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? Wait, what time is it?"  
  
He chuckled and opened the door furthur to get in, "Eight thirty sleepy head, you know, a baby would have you up at dawn."  
  
"A baby wouldn't keep me up all night," Kagome let him in and moved over to the kitchen.  
  
"It might you know, some babies are very restless at night," Miroku followed her and shook his head at her offer of a drink. "This shouldn't take long really."  
  
"Shouldn't take... oh... you won't do it," Kagome came fully awake suddenly, sitting in the chair nearest to her with tears in her eyes. "I understand, really I do, I'm sorry if..."  
  
"I haven't decided yet brat, so don't you dare cry!" Miroku scowled at her tears. He'd seen her cry enough for one lifetime, and he'd never been good at handling women's tears.  
  
Watching her blink them back, he sighed in relief and sat down beside her. "I want to know how we'd do it if I were to agree."  
  
"You don't have to worry about being sued for child support or anything like that, I have the papers written up already, absolving you of any parental responsibilities whatsoever." Kagome jumped in, getting up to serve herself a cup of apple juice.  
  
"I figured you would. What I want to know is how we'd do it technically, I don't have the internet at my parent's house so I couldn't look information up like I normally would and there are so many treatements that I can hardly be expected to guess your doctor's methods." Miroku made himself more comfortable and waited.  
  
"Oh, ok," Clearing her throat, Kagome explained, "You know that a person has a basal body temperature right?"  
  
The look he gave her made her giggle nervously and go on, "Well duh, surgeons would know that basic fact, ok so I've been monitoring mine for five months now."  
  
"Did you check it today?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No but I know what it would be, my body is very regular when it comes to my cycle, my temperature tends to be the same most of the month until the days prior to my body's ovulation. It usually drops even furthur when I'm actually ovulating, then it gradually comes up again until I get my period."  
  
Miroku nodded, "And so when and how would we do this?"  
  
"We'd have to actually get the sperm inside the fallopian tube a little before I ovulate, since docotrs say there's a higher chance of the egg being fertilized that way. Ideally for couples the recommendation is that they have sex every other day starting on the one before she ovulates until she gets her period, but we're not a real couple so if you can only donate once that would be ok, or maybe if you could stick around an extra couple of days and do it twice it would raise my chances of getting pregnant." Kagome took a sip of her juice and sat.  
  
"And how do I come in? I just go with you to the doctor's office, get a cup, think some happy thoughts and..." Making a motion with his hand which was both accurate and embarrasing, he saw Kagome nod and frowned.  
  
"What if it doesn't work Kagome? There's the high possibility that this won't take on the first try you know." Miroku grabbed her cup and took a sip.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know but its worth a try."  
  
"And if it doesn't work and I'm away again, who will you go to next? You're really not involved with anyone?" Miroku watched her closely and saw her shake her head.  
  
"No, I haven't been involved with anyone for a while," Kagome shrugged, "And I don't know what I'd do then."  
  
"How many lovers have you had?"  
  
Kagome blinked and looked up at him in shock, "What?"  
  
Setting her cup down, he leaned back and shrugged, "If I'm going to be the father of your child I have the right to know if you've had a long history of lovers or not. I don't want my kid to grow up with a stream of 'uncles' coming into its life because its mother wants sex, nor do I want my kid to be with a babysitter four nights a week while his or her mother goes out to get laid."  
  
Kagome gave him an angry, hurt look but realized he was right, "There's no need to worry about that. I haven't been with anyone since Hojo."  
  
Miroku gaped, blinking in disbelief at that, "Hojo? You're high school boyfriend? The idiot you broke up with in college?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome's eyes welled with tears again for a second before she blinked them back and stared at the table between them.  
  
"You broke up with him, what? Six years ago?" Miroku frowned, "And you haven't been with any man since then?"  
  
"Seven and no," Kagome shrugged, "Does that help you feel better? I assure you I have no strange sex habits, I won't run off looking for action and my child will not grow up with a babysitter watching over it while its mother runs out with men at night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's none of your business Miroku!" Kagome snapped, turning her head away and asking through gritted teeth. "Will you help me?"  
  
Taking a moment to think, Miroku finally sighed and nodded, "I'll do it."  
  
Kagome's expression changed from that of hurt anger to absolute elation, her bright eyes sparkling at him suddenly. "You will?!"  
  
The light squeek in her voice made him both wince and smile back, startled when she suddenly jumped from her chair to stand in front of him, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her chest.  
  
Tears of joy welled in her eyes and he made an annoyed sound to show just what he thought of them as she beamed, "You really will?! Oh Miroku that's so great! Oh thank you SO much!"  
  
To her surprise, he spoke again, "I only have one condition."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Anything, I'll get tested, get a doctor's letter certifying my health if you want, whatever. Just name it and its done!"  
  
"Forget the insemination," he stood, watching her eyes dim in sudden despair, "Don't cry Kagome, just forget about being inseminated ok?"  
  
"I don't get it," Kagome whispered, looking up into his eyes, so close to her own now, "How else can I have your baby?"  
  
Miroku smirked, "The old fashioned way, of course."  
  
Kagome paled, shaking her head lightly, "Y-You can't mean... you and me and..."  
  
"Intercourse," Miroku nodded, "If I'm going to have a child it will not be concieved using needles and masturbation. Either we do it right or we don't to it at all."  
  
Kagome's legs gave out beneath her, her body falling into the chair she'd left earlier, "But we can't have sex! We're not like that and..."  
  
"We could be," Miroku admitted, "I've always seen you as a pesky cousin really but we're not related by blood at all."  
  
"We can't Miroku! Y-You're like Inuyasha! You've had sex galore!" Kagome gulped, "I mean you've got so much experience and well you know a lot more than me and..."  
  
"You can learn," Miroku smirked, "Damn Kagome its been so long that I think we could call you a born again virgin."  
  
Kagome nodded absently, looking up with terrified eyes, "But I'm not good at sex!"  
  
Miroku frowned, wondering where the hell she got that idea, "What do you mean you're not good at sex? Who told you that?"  
  
"Hojo," Kagome whispered, looking down at her lap, "He said I was too lanky, too bony, my body's always been so damned thin. He... we had problems trying to have sex."  
  
"Problems?" Miroku kneeled in front of her, damning the idiot for the insecurity he'd so deeply embeded into her.  
  
"I'm not attractive like that Miroku, my body it won't... well it couldn't..." Kagome blushed and shrugged. "I couldn't make him want me, and my body just wouldn't respond."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he actually chuckled, "You really think I couldn't get aroused by you?"  
  
"He couldn't... and no one else has," Kagome shrugged again.  
  
"Hell Kagome, why do you think Kouga and Inuyasha argue over you all the time? Because you're smart? They're after your body sweetheart." Raising a hand to her sweatshirt, he slipped it inside and carefully moved it up to lightly touch the planes of her stomach and ribs.  
  
Brushing by the underside of her breasts with his knuckles, he heard her gasp and slid his hand out looking down at the slight buldge that had formed in his jeans. "I don't think that'll be a problem Kagome."  
  
Glancing up from her lap and seeing what he meant, her cheeks went scarlett again and she nodded, gulping when his hand cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. There was an odd mix of tenderness and anger in his violet eyes that made her skin tingle.  
  
"Hojo was an idiot, a boy no older than you and who knew nothing about what he was talking about Kagome. If there was a problem it wasn't with you, it was all him and don't ever think you're not attractive again ok?"  
  
"Sure," smiling at him awkwardly, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "Can't we do it my way Miroku? It'd be so much easier."  
  
"Nothin' doin' Kagome, its the real deal or no deal," Miroku insisted, watching her eventually nod.  
  
"I'll be ovulating by Friday," Kagome whispered, opening her eyes to look into his again.  
  
"I can stay, I'm on leave, only my assistant Merle has my number. I'll let her know that I'll be busy and to keep all my calls on hold." With a warm smile, he stood and helped her up. "Now how about we go get some breakfast? If we're going to be getting intimate so soon, I think we should know each other a bit better, don't you think?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Give me a sec to change."  
  
"Throw on some jeans and put your hair in a clip," Miroku drank up the last of her juice, "Its nice to see this casual side of you again."  
  
Changing quickly, Kagome came down five minutes later wearing a cream colored tank top beneath a half-buttoned, white cashmere sweater, some blue jeans and her hair held up with a black elastic band. Slipping on a pair of kakhi boots, she slid her wallet into her back pocket, locked the door and followed him out to his '66 mustang.  
  
"I've always envied you for this car you know," Kagome slid into the passenger seat and unlocked his.  
  
"I know," with a cocky grin, Miroku winked and started the engine up, relieved to see she was a bit more relaxed now than she'd been earlier.  
  
Halfway through town, they stopped at a red light and she was startled out of her worried thoughts by a hand reaching out to hers. Glancing up at the man beside her, Kagome suddenly realized that despite their life-long friendship, there was a lot she didn't know about Miroku.  
  
Unable to stop herself, she turned in her seat to face him, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Miroku frowned, letting go to shift gears once the light turned green.  
  
"Why the condition? Why your way? Why must we have..." Kagome stopped and waved her hand a bit.  
  
Miroku glanced at her, "Why do I insist we become lovers?"  
  
"We won't be lovers Miroku, it'll just be intercourse," Kagome corrected.  
  
Stopping the car outside one of his favorite restaurants, Miroku shut it off and turned towards her, "So you're saying that while I'm making love to you, you're just going to lie there like a log and wait for me to get my business done?"  
  
"No!" Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know, Miroku I told you, I'm not good at sex and even if Hojo was wrong I don't want to find out."  
  
"You see, that's just what makes me even more set on this, I do," Miroku cupped her chin and looked her in the eye, "I want to show you that Hojo was wrong, don't ask why because I don't understand it myself but I do."  
  
"Roku we're not like that, there's no sexual attraction between us," Kagome pleaded softly.  
  
"We've never thought to look Gome but there could be," Miroku leaned forward to kiss her and smirked when she turned her head away. Pressing a kiss to her neck instead, he felt her pulse pick up and smiled. Gliding his lips lightly along her silky skin, he heard her soft gasp and finally leaned back to look her in the eye again.  
  
"I think I just proved my point"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
-  
-  
  
Sorry for the wait, I mean to post this days ago but couldn't for some reason.  
  
**I know a lot of you were reading it before.The story was deleted because of the adult content.**_   
_  
Thanks for reviewing again though!


	3. Out to lunch

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Don't accept rides from strange men, and remember that all men are strange._  
  
- Robin Morgan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How bad's your workload right now?"  
  
Miroku took a bite of his ice cream and watched her do the same with a small frown.  
  
"Not too bad, the season just closed so I've been planning on organizing my stuff for the next few days. I have a design to work on for Tania Hardcastle's appearance at the Oscars," Kagome shrugged, "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go away with me," Miroku leaned back against the bar behind him and smiled, "Since I'm on leave this week and you could probably use some time off too."  
  
Kagome bit into her ice cream and stared at him, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am," Miroku nodded, "I've been thinking and wondering where you wanted to do this. I figure my place is out since I'm staying with my parents and at yours we might be a bit more awkward, so someplace neutral would be a good idea."  
  
"Where would we go?" Kagome took another bite of her ice cream and waited, realizing he was probably right. [Besides that, doing this at my place would probably make me always think of him whenever I'm there]  
  
"How long's it been since you flew?"  
  
Kagome gulped, "Not long, why?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go to Paris, its nice there this time of year and it could help set the mood." Miroku waited for her answer, "We could fly out tonight even, be there by tomorrow and have a few days to get more comfortable together before - you know..."  
  
Kagome sighed, "You know it'd be so much easier my way. We'd jut go to the doctor's, get your sperm, inject me and wait."  
  
"I refuse to have a kid who was conceived by my jerking off into a cup," Miroku finished his ice cream and bit into the cone angrily.  
  
Nodding quietly, Kagome also finished and thought over their options before shaking her head, "I can't do that Miroku, can't you just spend the week with your family and drop by Thursday night? I have to finish that design for Tania by Wednesday and if she approves, have it done by Saturday so she can go to the awards in it on Sunday."  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to agree, Miroku shrugged, "Fine, we'll go our separate ways until then I guess, what time should I come over?"  
  
"Nine ok?" Kagome stood and followed him towards the car.  
  
"Works for me," Opening the door for her, Miroku inwardly sighed and frowned at her crazy idea, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Kagome!"   
  
Stopping mid-step, she turned and was a bit dismayed to see Inuyasha crossing the street and coming over. He was wearing a pair of black suit pants and a red shirt, dressy casual, as was his style. His glasses she recognized as Oakleys, the flash of silver on his wrist, that new Gucci watch.   
  
"Hey Inu, what're you doing out of the office at these hours?" Kagome lifted the portfolio to her chest and crossed her arms over it easily.  
  
"Lunch," Inuyasha glanced over her outfit and felt a familiar surge of lust. He'd been drooling and stumbling after Kagome for months now. Of course, he didn't exclusively follow her, he was after all, a highly coveted bachelor. Even made Newsweek's top bachelor list, along with Kouga Wolf and Miroku, the bastards. But then again, that's probably why they were such good friends, they were all incorrigible lechers.  
  
"Care to join me? I don't have any meetings for the rest of the afternoon, just paperwork," Inuyasha reached in his pocket and flipped off his phone. "And now they can't locate me and scold me for skpping out for a day."  
  
Kagome sighed, she was hungry, she'd spent the past four hours with hollywood 's sweetheart, who in fact, was not the least bit sweet at all. She had barely opened her lips to agree when he took her portfolio from her.   
  
"Excellent, I hoped you'd say yes," Inuyasha offered his arm and grinned when she took it.  
  
"Could I have that back please? If one of those sketches is harmed, Tania's going to kill me." Kagome reached for the portfolio, pouting when he held it behind his back.  
  
"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you carry such a heavy thing all over town?" Inuyasha shook his head and brought it down to his side again.  
  
Kagome glared but gave in, "Fine, just don't let anything happen to it ok?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes m'am."  
  
Glancing around, he thought of a place to eat and spotting the subway up ahead, grinned, "How about some Mexican food?"  
  
"Mexican? Sure," Kagome allowed him to lead her and was surprised when they went downstairs to the subway. "Where's your car?"  
  
"Scared?" Inuyasha chuckled, paying for their tickets.  
  
"Just curious," Kagome took one and slid it into the counter.  
  
"Left it at the firm, I felt like a walk, since being a lawyer leaves little time for exercise, a man's gotta take any chance he gets. Plus my client's office is just down the street from us so I've been walking over daily." Inuyasha turned when a guy bumped into his arm and glared. Kagome giggled and was walking past a column, shaking her head at his temper, when a bell rang, signaling the subway's departure.  
  
To her horror, a large burly arm wrapped around her waist, something cold and sharp touching the small amount of skin left uncovered by her jeans and tank top. A husky voice ordered her to keep quiet as she was shoved into the car, just seconds before the door closed. She heard Inuyasha shout her name but was unable to turn or call out to him because of the object digging into her skin.  
  
She was pressed into a corner of the car and the man wrapped himself around her in what looked like a lover's embrace. He ordered her to slip him her wallet and any valuable jewelry she might have on. Hands shaking, she slowly did as told, wondering how to get help without getting hurt. She squeaked when his free hand patted her bottom, her sides, making sure she'd left nothing in her pockets, lifting to feel her neck and ears. The knife pierced her skin, just a little, but she gasped and bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
The man's mood seemed to change suddenly and he pressed her furthur into the corner, his body flush against hers, head still at her neck, a hat covering most of his face from her view. His hand lowered and began wandering again, exploring this time, groping, and he nicked her back when she gasped again. Then, to her relief, the train slowed, stopped, he placed a kiss to her neck, whispered 'thanks babe' and was gone.  
  
Stumbling out of the car when the bell rang again, she looked around but saw no sign of him, having seen little as it was. Leaning against a nearby column, she felt her legs shaking too badly to hold her up and melted against it, clasping her knees against her chest.  
  
Moments later, another train came by, a furious and panicked Inuyasha stepped out and called her name over the mob of voices. With people blocking her from his view, Kagome heard the bell ring, heard him curse and plan to go to the next station and screamed his name.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!" With the station emptying out he finally saw her, a few yards down from where he'd gotten on and came running over to her side, her portfolio still hanging around his wrist. He dropped down and hauled her against him, holding her tightly as if he'd never let go. "Christ I was so worried! Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt? Why are you on the ground?"  
  
"I'm ok," Kagome whispered, thanking the lord that he'd come and that he was so big and warm. This hadn't been her first mugging, but then again, the only other one had occurred once when she was with Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru. They'd been visiting the city on vacation from school then, and the mugger had been kind, polite even, although he'd had a gun, and this one only had a knife. But still, the knife had been just as scary, if not more so, being so cold and threatening against her skin. At least the other mugger had kept the gun in his pocket to ease the girls a bit when they'd nearly screamed at the sight. He'd only wanted money, not even their whole wallets.   
  
"You're shaking," Inuyasha cursed, lifted her in his arms, and carried her out of the station. Whistling for a taxi, he climbed in, gave the address for the firm and sat back, holding her close.  
  
They reached it in five minutes, Inuyasha had the doorman pay the cab, and kept her in his arms, despite protests that she was fine, until the elevator stopped on the top floor. When the doors opened, they were met by the stunned faces of Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango, who were just about to go out for lunch.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked immediately.  
  
"She was mugged," Inuyasha ordered them out of the way and carried her over to the lounge, where they had a large sofa and coffee table set up. Gently setting Kagome down on the sofa, he moved back and dropped the portfolio hanging from his wrist on the floor, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean she was mugged?!" Sango hobbled over, taking a seat beside her friend, her stomach making it difficult to move too much.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sango, I'm ok," Kagome took her hand, the shock finally seeming to leave her body.  
  
"Don't worry about it? Damnit, you were _mugged_!" Kouga immediately turned on Inuyasha, "Where were you when this was happening?"  
  
"I was right behind her!" Inuyasha snapped, "I wasn't more than three feet away but the bastard grabbed her and stepped into the car right before the doors closed and it took off."  
  
"He took you in his car?!" Miroku kneeled beside Kagome, handing over a cup of water for her to drink.  
  
"The subway car," Kagome corrected.  
  
"You were in the fucking subway?!" Kouga slapped Inuyasha upside the head, "What the hell's your problem?! You don't take girls like Kagome in the subway!"  
  
"Listen you…"  
  
"That is _enough_!" Sesshomaru's booming voice startled Kagome into crushing the paper cup in her hand, spilling water all over her portfolio.  
  
"Oh no!" Tossing away the cup, she leaned down to make sure none of her designs got ruined and winced as the nick in her side was pulled.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Miroku asked, scanning her for injuries.  
  
"She got hurt?! And you didn't take her to a fucking hospital? You IDIOT!" Kouga roared again. Inuyasha quickly yelled back. Sango felt a kick in her stomach and winced at the pain, and suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kagome burst into tears.  
  
"I said _THAT'S ENOUGH_!"  
  
Grabbing the arguing idiots, Sesshomaru shoved them into separate chairs and promised to fire them if either one moved from his place or spoke. Placing a large hand over his pregnant wife's belly, he stroked a spot that he knew would soothe both her and the child and took a seat on the table in front of the crying girl as his brother had.  
  
"Calm down Kagome and please tell us what occurred," His voice was cool, clipped, and just the thing she needed to gain a hold of herself again.   
  
"I was walking home from a meeting with that atrocious girl, Tania Hardcastle, when I ran into Inuyasha and..."   
  
Ten minutes later, with a small shrug, she finished, "And then we got here and now the drawing for Tania's dress is probably ruined because the water spilled all over it and if I go back she'll just sneer and be all nasty again."  
  
Kagome sighed, Sango patted her hand, Miroku her knee, and Sesshomaru shook his head. "At least you weren't hurt too badly or taken advantage of."  
  
"Did you know to molest someone is to simply bother them?" Kagome whispered, "I feel molested."  
  
"No!" Kouga and Inuyasha snapped and jumped from their chairs at the same time.  
  
Sesshomaru gave them a quelling look, and Sango's eyes widened when her brother moved up to sit on the sofa and pull Kagome close, nearly onto his lap. He whispered something to her and she seemed to feel better because she nodded, some of the tension leaving her body.  
  
It was the sound of Inuyasha's stomach grumbling that broke the somber mood and had them all chuckling, then laughing a bit. "Hungry?"  
  
"Well I did invite the girl out to eat," Inuyasha blushed, much to his dismay.  
  
Sesshomaru stood from the table, patting Kagome on the head and helping his wife from her place on the sofa. "I propose we all go to Myouga's for a nice lunch."  
  
"Sounds lovely!" Sango beamed.  
  
"Kagome's treat"  
  
Kagome giggled, Inuyasha glared, Sango poked him in the stomach, and Sesshomaru gave the girl a wink.   
  
"Or on me… as usual."  
  
Kagome smiled, standing and sighing at the sight of her portfolio. Inuyasha took it and crinkled his nose, "We could leave the papers spread out on my desk, hopefully they'll be dry by the time we get back."  
  
"Could we?" Kagome thanked him and followed him to his office. Miroku and Kouga came along too, the latter noticing her cut on her back and pointing it out to the surgeon.  
  
"We should tend to that," Miroku shook his head at her and thanked Ayame, Sesshomaru's secretary who all but drooled when Kouga walked by, for the first aid kit she brought over.  
  
While Inuyasha spread out her paperwork, Kagome allowed Miroku to clean and bandage the cut appropriately. "Thanks."  
  
"No sweat, I seem to be doing this a lot lately." Snapping the kit closed, Miroku saw the others were ready to go and escorted her outside. He lent Kagome his phone and reminded her to call the credit card company to report her stolen cards. She did so while on the ride to the restaurant, safely tucked into the back of Miroku's mustang, glad she wouldn't have to ride with both Inuyasha and Kouga together. Sesshomaru had shoved his brother into his car, and the wolf into the other.  
  
"So what are you guys doing over the weekend?" Kouga asked  
  
"Staying in"   
  
Both Kagome and Miroku spoke at the same time, laughing a bit awkwardly and sharing a smile. Kouga went on to invite them to a few parties, which they both turned down. Miroku had to spend time with his parents, Kagome had to finish her work for Tania.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After lunch, Sesshomaru and Sango excused themselves, having a doctor's appointment to attend. Inuyasha and Kouga actually managed to get along on the ride back to the firm, going over Kouga's new case and the possibilities of getting the man custody of his children.  
  
"She's irresponsible, that's the key here," Inuyasha reminded him, "She's acting as if she were nineteen and and single. You said that you have four neighbors who will swear to her whoring around. The little one Maxine, she said she'd watched her mother?"  
  
Kouga nodded, "Its a two room apartment, the boys in one room, the mother and Maxine in another. Maxine's woken many times and watched her mother get it on with some new uncle."  
  
"How old is she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ten, and her mother caught her about three weeks ago, instructing a cousin in the best ways to have sex." Inuyasha looked sick.  
  
"Single mothers," Kouga shrugged, "She is only twenty eight after all, with three kids, a woman't got needs too."  
  
"Not all young, single mothers are like that," Kagome argued, "You can't just classify them all as sluts."  
  
"Well what else would you call a woman who has a kid without a husband? Or even a boyfriend?" Kouga replied. "A tramp."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kagome actually glared and turned away with a huff, "There are plenty of single mothers who are not tramps and who have no plans of marrying."  
  
"Right," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Kagome, its a well known fact that women's main goal in life is to marry and have kids. That's the universal woman's dream."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome gave a sound surprisingly close to a growl at Miroku smirk and glared.  
  
To her relief, they reached the firm just then, and the two bachelors quickly climbed out, the doorman holding Kagome's briefcase with her now-dry papers. Inuyasha had called ahead so she wouldn't have to go up and get them. Apologizing once again for the incident in the subway, Inuyasha surprised her by giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you later ok? I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you, promise."  
  
"Sure," Kagome blushed, the warm look in his eyes sending a chill down her spine.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and revved up the car, snapping a quick, "Bye!"  
  
Pulling away from the curb, he hardly hid his annoyance while he drove out into the dangerous New York traffic. Kagome glanced over and was amused to see him frowning. "Can you believe that crap they were saying about single women with kids?"  
  
"People have different opinions about everything," Miroku shrugged, turning in the direction of his friend's gallery.  
  
"Where are we going? My apartment's that way," Kagome pointed off to his left.  
  
"Its a surprise," He grinned, "I've been promising to drop by for days."  
  
Kagome checked her watch, "Drop by where?"  
  
"Do you have anywhere you'd rather be?" Miroku frowned again, "Should I drop you off somewhere?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just worried about these sketches," Kagome sighed, "Tania's a bitch, I don't want her biting my head off because I messed up the design."  
  
Another twenty minutes later, they were walking into a small gallery with a few people roaming about inspecting the pieces. They were quite amazing, Kagome stared in awe at the glass sculptures. One in particular, a small sphere bursting with colors, caused her to catch her breath.  
  
"That's one of my favorites," A voice from behind them stated.  
  
Turning, Kagome stood and watched Miroku smile brightly and hug the woman before them. She was as lovely as her art, tall, slender, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Something in her eyes made Kagome certain that she'd been one of Miroku's lovers, maybe she still was.  
  
"Desirée, meet Kagome, Sango's best friend," Miroku introduced them.  
  
"This piece is lovely," Kagome smiled, inwardly smirking at the assessing glance the woman gave her.  
  
Wearing only jeans, a tank top, flip flops and her hair in a bun, she hardly compared to the sleek woman before her. Dressed in a fine black and white skirt, red tank top, and red heels, her nails were freshly done and her make up was perfect. She looked as good as her artwork.  
  
"Thank you, as I said, its one of my favorites," Desirée smiled arrogantly.  
  
"And that, I must admit, is one of mine," Kagome motioned towards her outfit. "Fresh from the spring line, you certainly move quickly, it was just released a week ago."  
  
Desirée blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?"  
  
Miroku laughed, enjoying the silent battle, "How silly of me to forget, Desi, this is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"The Kagome Higurashi? Of Moonlit Miko designs?" Desirée gaped, and to their surprise, squealed.  
  
"Oh my god! I love your clothes! You have no idea how hard it was for me to wait for your next line! The winter designs were fab! But I love the way you've used colors this spring. Everyone else goes for pastels and soft tones that are so blasé, but you, all the blacks, the dark blues, the reds and greys!" Desirée beamed.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome gave her a natural smile, "I like to break the norms every so often."  
  
"I was so crushed when I heard you don't have a wedding line!" Desirée held out her hand to show off her solitaire. "I was thinking of getting just one of your dressier white dresses as my gown."  
  
"Oh congratulations!" Kagome looked the rock over appreciatively. "Its beautiful, you're a lucky woman."  
  
"I'd say Nate is a very lucky fellow," Miroku smiled, reminding them of his presence.  
  
"Thank you," Desirée looked over Kagome's jeans and laughed, "I recognize those now, last year, fall."  
  
"Oh my, you really are a follower aren't you?" Kagome laughed, "You know it is a pity that I don't do wedding dresses."  
  
"Oh don't remind me!" Desirée begged, "Its just cruel of you to do so."  
  
Kagome laughed, "But I was thinking, perhaps I could make an exception."  
  
Desirée gasped, eyes widening in shock, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I already have!" Kagome, to Miroku's shock, slid her hand into his back pocket, grabbed his wallet, and flipped it open to a picture from Sango and Sesshomaru's wedding. "I designed my best friend's wedding dress four years ago."  
  
"Oh its beautiful!" Desirée stared down at it longingly.  
  
"I had fun designing it too," Kagome closed the wallet and handed it back to Miroku before speaking again. "So? What do you say? Next Monday work for you?"  
  
"Monday?" Desirée frowned.  
  
"Well I'll need a few days to get some ideas put together, and then we'll have to go over what you want and get your measurements, its a grueling process, making a wedding dress." Kagome frowned a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, I should be prepared by Monday. What do you say?"  
  
"You're really offering to make my dress?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"YES! Monday's great!" Desirée laughed, clapped and then gave Kagome a huge hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome," Kagome smiled also, seeing Miroku shaking his head at her over Desirée's shoulder.  
  
"Desi there's a client interested in piece number 342, you know, one of the larger pieces," A young girl, probably her secretary came over.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right back you guys," touching up her shirt and skirt, she excused herself and hurried over to the client.  
  
"That was nice of you," Miroku told Kagome as she turned to stare at the glass orb again.  
  
"She knows nearly as much about my designs as I do."  
  
"I knew you two'd get along, and I had promised to come visit next time I was in town," Miroku led her away from the sphere, catching her wistful sigh as they moved on.  
  
They toured the gallery and Kagome traded phone numbers with Desirée before she left. Making their way out to Miroku's car, she spotted a poster for the new book she wanted outside a store nearby.   
  
"Oh wait, I just have to run over and get that book, I'll only be a moment." Remembering suddenly that her wallet was gone, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, can you give me a ride home now?"  
  
"How about I give you a ride to the bookstore?" Miroku turned his back on her, squatted, snaked his arms around her thighs and stood.  
  
With a surprised gasp, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs off the ground. He'd carried her this way when she was eight and had hurt her ankle, he being a big tough guy at the age of ten, took her all the way home from school. Laughing at the memory, she held tight and rested her chin on his shoulder as they headed over to the store.  
  
The ride was short, half a block, and soon she was being set down on her feet again. After thanking him with a peck to his cheek, she grabbed his hand and led her over to the story she wanted. "Its called The Other Boleyn Girl and its all about Queen Anne Boleyn's sister Mary."  
  
"She had a sister?" Miroku smiled, watching her open the back and read the end.   
  
One of her quirks, if she didn't like the end, she wouldn't buy the book. So she always read the last page first. Always.  
  
"Ok she's happy with her husband and kids," Kagome closed the book and frowned, "I'll come get it later."  
  
"You're getting it now," Miroku took it from her hands and shushed her protests. "Its just a book and you can take it as my thank you for accompanying me to the gallery."  
  
"But I had fun at the gallery," Kagome grinned, "And I got a new client."  
  
"Then take it as my way of helping you get over the scare from this morning," Miroku set it on the counter, saw a cute bookmark of a wooden mouse with a long string as its tail, and added that as well. Once the items were paid for, they headed out and were on their way to the car when a store a cross the street caught Miroku's attention.  
  
"Starbucks!"  
  
"You want coffee?" Kagome looked to where his finger pointed and smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
"Let's go get some," Miroku grabbed her hand, checking for cars before dashing across the street.  
  
"Miroku we're supposed to go to the corner!" Kagome glanced back and saw the red light at the corner had turned green, allowing cars to head towards them. "Hurry!"  
  
Barely making it to the sidewalk on time, they stood, huffing and laughing. "You could have gotten us killed!"  
  
"You liked it," Miroku teased, dragging her into the shop. After getting two capuchinos they headed back outside and decided to take a quick stroll around the street. Crossing at the corner, they passed Desirée's gallery, and reached the car again. They climbed in and headed over to Kagome's apartment, finishing their drinks on the way.  
  
"Thanks Roku, I really had a lot of fun at the gallery," Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek, "And thanks for the book."  
  
"You're welcome Gome," Getting a call on his phone, he kissed her on the cheek and headed off. "Tomorrow at nine right?"  
  
"Yeah, nine," Kagome waved and watched as he drove away. "Tomorrow at nine."  
  
Closing the door behind her, Kagome looked down at the bag on her hand and wondered what she'd gotten herself into. "Its just one or two nights of sex Kagome, really, I can handle that... I can."  
  
Dropping her stuff on her desk, she checked for messages and smiled when she heard one from Sango inviting her out for some shopping. [The doctor's appointment must have gone well.] Heading int her room, she looked over her wardrobe, deciding what to wear the next night. All her pj's were either tank tops with shorts or old t-shirts.  
  
[Hmm... maybe I should get something more feminine? God its just Miroku! ...but then again, this is Miroku we're talking about Mr. Bachelor of the Year...]  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sango, you wanted to go shopping? I need to pick something up..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys. The chapters are all the same except for chapter four, which will have to be edited a little. Gomen.

Next chapter - "The hook up"  
  
Ja! 


	4. The hook up

**Edited** citrus content - nothing too bad. Just kisses.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt.  
  
-Madonna_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
: Thursday night :   
  
[Shit! He'll be here any minute!]  
  
Kagome hurried to throw her clothes in the laundry bin and check on the roast in the oven. Her mother had made the best pot roast in the world, and hers wasn't too bad, given she had her mother's old cooking journal and a few tricks of her own. She loved to cook, normally finding the activity soothing, but this time she was a nervous wreck.  
  
How did one act when a man came to their apartment to help concieve a child?  
  
[This is going to be so weird! I've never thought of Miroku in that way and I'm sure he hasn't either!]  
  
When the doorbell rang, she dropped the magazines she'd been cleaning up from the table and cursed. "Door's open!"  
  
"Hey Kagome," Stepping into her apartment and leaving his shoes beside the door, Miroku made his way past the living room to the kitchen where he set down the bottle of wine he'd brought to go with dinner.  
  
"I'll just be a sec ok? Make yourself comfortable, there's soda, beer and some champagne in the fridge!" Kagome grabbed her pile of messy magazines and dumped them on her office desk, shutting the doors after her.  
  
Smoothing down the skirt she'd decided to wear, she touched up her hair and threw back her shoulders, mentally giving herself courage as she walked over to the kitchen. "Hey you."  
  
Looking up from the bottle he was trying to open, Miroku smiled and came over to peck her cheek, "How are ya brat?"  
  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me brat?" Kagome pouted up at him, fighting the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks.  
  
With a casual shrug, Miroku headed back to the glasses he'd set out, "Not likely."  
  
The oven bell sounded, making him turn and watch her pull on some mittens and open the door. Closing his eyes at the wonderful aroma of her mother's famous roast, he smiled and opened them again to resume his serving. "At least you'll be able to feed the kid decent food."  
  
"Like there was ever any doubt?" Kagome set it down on the platter and smiled, "I made your birthday cake last year, remember?"  
  
"You made it?" Miroku handed her a glass and leaned against the counter, "I was told you'd brought it so I figured you'd run to the store."  
  
"Nope, baked it myself," Kagome moved around the kitchen counter to the small table set for two, "I hope you don't mind using this smaller one, the formal dinning room is currently occupied by scraps of cloth, cut outs, magazines and all kinds of stuff."  
  
"Of course not, this makes it all the more intimate," Miroku brought over the salad and bread, still in awe of the girl's cooking abilities, "Did you bake this bread also?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "It doesn't really take that long to mix everything together and stuff."  
  
"Its baked from scratch?!"   
  
Nodding, she sat and sipped her wine, "I like the smell of freshly baked bread, you can still get a catch of it if you really focus on the scents in the room."  
  
"You're amazing you know that?" Miroku sat across from her and watched her serve them both salad, roast and a few slices of bread.   
  
"Sorry its not much but I got a call and didn't have time to make soup or rice," Kagome apologized.  
  
Miroku laughed, "Woman, you baked a loaf of bread from scratch and made my favorite roast. Do you really think I mind not having soup?"   
  
Kagome shrugged, "You've never cared much for soup anyways, have you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Changing the subject to what they'd done the past few days, Miroku was glad to see her gradually relaxing. She'd been nervous when he'd first arrived, her jerky motions had proven it easily, but she was calmer by the end of the meal, thanks in part to the three glasses of wine she drank also.  
  
"It was so weird Roku, I've lived in this city for more than five years now and I had never been mugged," Kagome shuddered. "My new credit card should be here soon, the other one is canceled and I should get my ID's in the mail too."  
  
"Poor Gome, must be a sign right? Inuyasha - bad vibes, no good for you." Miroku was glad to hear her laugh at that.  
  
"Inu's sweet, he just plays the tough guy, you should have seen him when he found me," Kagome smiled, "The poor dear, he's a great guy."  
  
"Hmph, and Kouga?"  
  
"Kouga's going to marry Ayame"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, "Oh ho, is there something I don't know about? I'll have to call him."  
  
"Do you guys share all your conquests?" Kagome asked  
  
"Not all of them, nope," Miroku frowned, "Did I tell Inuyasha about Eri? Or was that Loren? Hmm…"  
  
"Jerk!" Kagome slapped his arm, "I didn't mean for you to tell ME!"  
  
"Oh? But you have the right to know," Miroku reminded her, "Of course, I'm not certain of the number myself so we'll have to guess."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome focused on her plate and took another bite of her salad, relieved when the topic changed again. Once the meal was done and the dishes were in the washer, Kagome found her nervousness returning and fidgeted with her glass, following him out ot the living room. They stood at the window, looking out over the city for a few tense minutes before she spoke, "I think we should just get it over with don't you?"  
  
"Just get it over with? How romantic," turning to look at her face, Miroku studied her profile and sighed. "But I suppose you're right, is there anything you need to do?"  
  
"Change," Kagome turned and headed over to her room, surprised when he followed her.   
  
"You can change in the bathroom," he explained following her into the bedroom. Studying her picture frames on a bookshelf near the door, he listened as she grabbed a nightgown and closed the door behind her.  
  
Taking the opportunity while she was gone, he turned off the main light and undressed, leaving on only his boxers. [This is going to be weird]   
  
The reality of their situation hadn't dawned on him until they were at the kitchen table earlier. He'd thought about it constantly over the week but he'd been uncertain of their plans going through until then. Being with Kagome was going to be unlike any of his previous encounters with women, not only because she was his sister's best friend and like family, but also because she was nothing like the women he normally chose to be with.  
  
He was used to women being outgoing and fully aware of their sexuality, demanding as much as they gave. She'd been right about his reputation, he was a known ladies man and hardly had to go looking for a bedmate, but this was different. The women he dated were usually tall and shapely, confident in their skills and came to bed knowing what they wanted.  
  
Kagome knew what she wanted, she wanted a child, but she had no idea what she could have when it came to the process of making that child. He'd known she was vulnerable when it came to men, but he'd learned just how vulnerable she was when she'd told him about that idiot Hojo.  
  
And damnit, he wasn't used to petite, tender-hearted, naive girls like Kagome. They had never attracted him, never called his attention. But there was something about her, something that had made him insist they do this. At first he'd meant to scare her off, when she agreed and admitted to her awful dealings with Hojo, he'd decided to see it through and make up for the damage the imbecile had done.   
  
[What the hell was I thinking? I should have just done things her way.]   
  
But he had also meant it when he'd said he wouldn't have a child concieved unnaturally - for a man who defied the conventional ideals of his peers almost daily, he was surprised by how conventional his view on that was.  
  
Looking over to the alarm clock beside the bed, he realized she'd been in the restroom for nearly twenty minutes and was about to go knock on the door when it opened and she stepped out. His eyes having adjusted to the darkness and faint light entering through the balcony door, Miroku felt his throat tighten at the view before him.  
  
Dressed in a simple white teddy, Kagome stood hesitantly in the doorway, one leg bent slightly behind the other, one hand resting against the wooden frame beside her. Tied like a halter up around her neck, the teddy had a scooped v-neck that fell modestly to allow a bit of cleavage but not too much. The silky material fell to mid-thigh, molding loosely to her feminine figure, from the swells of her breasts to the curves of her hips and allowed a full view of her long, slender legs.  
  
Hands fisting at his sides, Miroku's gaze moved up along her body to rest on her face, framed by a couple of loose strands that had slipped from her bun. Seeing her teeth nibble on her lower lip like she normally did when nervous, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to be the one nibbling on it and was shocked by the urgency he felt. Meeting her uncertain gaze, he realized with a start that he'd never felt so turned on by a woman before.   
  
"Does this help? I-I figured something like this might help you... you know," Kagome blushed and moved towards the bed, snapping him from the dazed stupor he'd fallen into.  
  
Watching her sit down and nervously figdet with the blanket, Miroku forgot the shapely curves and sleek legs that had enthralled him seconds earlier and realized just how much she was trusting him with.  
  
At that moment he was immensely thankful her crazy plan, her determination and most of all, for her courage. She was willing to open up a wound that had left a deep scar on her person and her life for this idea - and she was trusting him of all people to help her through it.  
  
Miroku met her eyes again and was swept over by a wave of tenderness at the fear shown there. Taking his time, he crawled onto the bed and stopped once he'd reached her side, tucking a bang from her eyes, he smiled and was relieved to see her smile back. A single thought flashed through his mind and stuck there for a moment as he looked down at her.  
  
[What could I have done to deserve this?]  
  
He lay beside her propped up on his right elbow. As she lay back, her bun lifted a bit and brought his attention to her hair. Moving his hands towards it, he carefully slid his fingers along her scalp, removing the pins that held it in place. He released her silken tresses and smoothed them down, over her pillows, her shoulders and onto her arm. Seeing her frownin confusion, he smiled and explained.  
  
"I never could resist hair such as yours, set against your pale complexion adds to the wickedly delicious picture."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, "Wickedly delicious? There's nothing delicious about me."  
  
Gazing down to her modestly covered chest, he hook his head at her statement. "Believe me, there's plenty."  
  
Lowering his hand to rest on her stomach, Miroku felt himself nearly shaking with need and wondered at this desperate lust in him. As her tongue slipped out and moistened her lips, he groaned again and looked her in the eye. "I don't want to scare you Kagome, tell me if anything frightens or hurts ok?"  
  
He watched her nod tersely and realized how tense her body was. She lay taught as a wire ready to spring at the first touch. Cooling his ardor for a bit, he raised a his hand to her cheek and gently cupped it, making her eyes meet his. The fear and uncertainty there again touched something inside him and cooled his body even more as he forced himself to try and calm her fears.  
  
He forced his voice to take on his usual teasing, soothing tone in hopes of getting through to her. "Hey now, there's nothing to be scared of 'Gome."  
  
"I'm not scared," Kagome whispered, "I'm embarrased and feeling horribly insecure right now."  
  
"Well don't be," Miroku stroked his finger along her cheek in small circles, "There's no reason for you to be embarrased about this. I promise we'll make it work."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's just it Miroku, it won't work, I can't make it work, that's what I'm so embarrased about."  
  
That brought on a frown from him, "What?"  
  
With a sigh, she shrugged and looked down from his eyes to a small freckle beneath his chin. "I couldn't make Hojo..."  
  
"Want you? Gods Kagome believe me that's not the case here, that was his own fault," Miroku moved closer so his body lay pressed alongside hers, lifting one of his legs to rest between hers and leaving the proof of his desire for her resting along her thigh.  
  
With a hardly audible gasp, Kagome nodded again and continued, "And I could never... well my body couldn't quite..."  
  
"Respond?" Miroku nearly gawked, eyes widening in shock, "You're not saying you never had an..."  
  
"I told you I haven't been with anyone else," Kagome defended herself, "And I'm not the type who'd do it on my own, my body just doesn't work ok?"  
  
Seeing tears of hurt and frustration well in her eyes, Miroku's gaze softened and he gently brushed his thumb over them, wiping away the few drops of that escaped. Licking the moisture away, he slowly rolled over and lay atop her, his lower body nestled between her legs, his upper body held up on his elbows.  
  
He could feel her slight trembling beneath him and knew it wasn't from passion, a wave of tenderness flooding through him. Eyes locked on hers, he lowered his head and brushed a kiss over her lips. When she would have said something he added pressure to the kiss, closing his eyes and focusing on the warmth of her. He was careful not to scare her, gently nibbling on her lip, pulling back and brushing his lips over hers.  
  
When she opened her lips beneath his he took it a bit furthur, gently easing his tongue inside. She tasted sweet, warm, different - special. She returned the kiss with equal care, hesitantly, uncertain even in that. There was a sense of softness in her, her mouth, her tongue, her body beneath his, and he found himself trembling with the realization of the responsibility he'd taken on.  
  
He broke off the kiss, raising his head to look into her face, eyes softening as he saw hers closed, a dreamlike smile on her features. Lowering his head to trace the contours of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, he felt hers slip out and touch his and a bolt of lust shot through him.  
  
"Gods Kagome, the boy was a fool."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Lips settling over hers again, he carefully joined with her, going very slowly. Kagome was awed by the emotions he created within her. She felt powerful, feminine and even sexy. They built together, steadily increasing their pace, their kisses and caresses becoming more and more heated by the second. Reaching her peak, she cried out, screaming his name when he tensed with her and let go.  
  
They returned to the world of the living moments later, a knocking on the roof shocking them both from the langor that had settled over them in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Kagome's grouchy neighbor, Mr. Totousai stomped his foot and yelled for them to keep it down again and a giggle escaped her lips.  
  
Miroku chuckled, their eyes met and they broke out into a fit laughter.  
  
Rolling off her, he settled beside her on the bed, arms still holding her around her shoulders until their laughter died down. Looking down into the content smile on her lips, Miroku leaned down and brushed a kiss across them, pulling back to smile into her eyes.   
  
"Feeling ok?"  
  
"Oh yes," Kagome reached up and touched his hair, which had come loose from his ponytail at some point. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't," Miroku kissed her again, "No regrets?"  
  
"No!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he lay his head down on her bosom. "I'd never felt anything like that, never even imagined..."  
  
Miroku curled up to her side, "I told you he was an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, and I was an idiot to believe him," Kagome sighed, "But that's past, now I know better."  
  
"Much better," Miroku kissed the spot above her heart, laying his head there, soothed by the steady beating.  
  
"Are all male doctors such good lovers?" Kagome asked, "You know, since you do work with the human body all the time, you must know all the spots that are just hypersensitive to the touch."  
  
"I don't know, haven't slept with any to be honest," Miroku chuckled at her playful swat on his back, lifting his head to mock glare. "Careful brat, some people might find a spaking a turn on."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Oh no, I'm too tired for more."  
  
"Hmm... you wanna bet?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
-

Ok, that's the edited version of this chapter. I don't think its too explicit, the only thing I elaborated on was their kissing, and kissing is still allowed on this site I hope. Anyways, for those of you who want to read the original version, check out my profile, there's a link to the other site where this story is posted there. Its under the same pen name and story name.  
  
Sorry about that guys, hope this was ok though!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews, chapters 5 n 6 will be posted withing the next couple of days.   
  
Ja! 


	5. Fiftysix years

* * *

_There is a definite process by which one made people into friends, and it involved talking to them and listening to them for hours at a time._  
  
- Rebecca West

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up."  
  
Kagome moaned, turned away from the light shinning through the balcony doorway and pulled the blanket up over hear head. A male chuckle reached her fuzzy brain and she frowned, the bed behind her dipped and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a hard body.  
  
Miroku chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "I left you that tired? You're supposed to feel exhilarated and full of energy after sex, I guess I wore you out."  
  
"Shh... I'm never a morning person," Kagome turned and buried her face against his shoulder. "And I don't really want to look you in the eye right now."  
  
"Embarrassed, I see," Miroku rolled his eyes and lowered his head, "Then close them instead."  
  
With that said, he cupped the back of her head in one hand and turned her to meet his lips once again. To his surprise, she let out a small squeak and jumped away, sitting up with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Umm... morning breath, not good."  
  
He laughed, "Well I've already gotten up, brushed my teeth, ordered breakfast and made coffee."  
  
Sliding out of the bed again, he saw her eyes widen and then calm again when she realized he wore his boxers. With a playful grin, he excused himself and tossed on his shirt from the previous evening, hearing the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get that, how about you freshen up?"  
  
"Sounds great," Kagome smiled her thanks when he closed the door and flopped back onto her bed. Stretching her arms and legs out, she blushed, feeling muscles she didn't even know she had aching. Quickly getting up, she grabbed some underwear and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of her room and was warmed by the sight in her kitchen. Sitting in the same place as the previous night, Miroku had set up the table, breakfast waited on covered plates and he sat munching on some fruit, while reading the paper. He'd turned on the radio by the oven and tuned it to a sports channel, where they were currently discussing the games coming up over the weekend.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
His voice startled her from her thoughts and she nodded, coming to take her seat beside him, "Starved, thanks."  
  
"I'm a lousy cook," Miroku grinned sheepishly, "I had to order from this little place I know. The fruit I did cut up though."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you didn't make breakfast, and thank you for the fruit," Kagome took an apple slice from his plate and munched on it while he set the paper down and proceeded to serve them from the eggs, bacon and pancakes he'd ordered.  
  
"Blueberry & chocolate chip pancakes," Miroku set her plate down in front of her, "You used to love them."  
  
"I haven't had them in ages!" Kagome beamed, quickly cutting a bite and tossing her head back in bliss, "These are so good!"  
  
"I thought you'd like that," Miroku chuckled, digging into his eggs.  
  
They ate and talked as if nothing had changed, although there were moments when their eyes would meet and lock for a second, or they reached out for something and bumped hands, and a spark seemed to click. Once the dishes had been put in the washer, along with the ones from the night before, Miroku grabbed Kagome's waist and sat her on the counter.  
  
"So what are we doing today?"  
  
Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her neck, right below her earlobe, and grinned at the shiver that ran through her.  
  
"Tania's dress," Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders, "I have to check in with Estelle, she's supposed to have it done by tomorrow."  
  
"So we check in with her and then...?"  
  
"I have no other plans," Kagome gasped, arching into him as he kissed down to her collarbone.  
  
"Good, then we can have the whole day to ourselves," Miroku placed one last kiss at the base of her neck and lifted his head. "You know, you live in a place so long that you begin to take things like monuments and tourist attractions for granted. How about for a day, we act like two country bumpkins in town for a visit?"  
  
"And go where?" Kagome asked, leaning against the wall behind her, liking his idea.  
  
"Have you ever been to Ellis Island?" Miroku saw her shake her head and tsked, "How about the statue?"  
  
"I've only crossed the ferry that time we went together, remember?"  
  
He looked surprised, "Really? Then you're long overdue a second visit, and then maybe we'll take a stroll down fifth avenue or stop by times square."  
  
"Sounds great!" Sliding off the counter, she watched him go to her room to shower and get dressed. With nothing else to do she sat down to read the paper. Minutes later the phone rang, interrupting her reading of a pretty interesting article about the rise in popularity of anime.  
  
She set down the paper and absently grabbed the phone, still reading, "Hello?"  
  
"Lin?" A male voice asked.  
  
[How the heck do they know my middle name? No one knows it besides Miroku's family.]  
  
Kagome's attention snapped from the paper to the unfamiliar male voice on the end of the line. Deciding to play dumb, she answered a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Lin?"  
  
"Lindsay? Is she there?"  
  
Relieved, she sighed and shook her head, "Sorry, you must have the wrong number, there's no Lindsay here."  
  
"Ready to go?" Miroku called out, coming out of her room, clean-shaven and handsome as ever.  
  
"Well fuck." The voice on the other end of the line sounded furious and then a click was heard and the dial tone came on.  
  
Kagome frowned a little in confusion, but shrugged it off and set the phone in its cradle. "I'm ready, wrong number."  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Miroku watched her grab a light sweater and slip it on.  
  
He admitted to himself that he loved her dress, it was discreet and comfortable, but tight enough to accentuate her curvaceous figure. A light yellow summer dress, with pink and white flowers all over it, the color brought out the flecks of gold in her eyes. Slipping her feet into some low-heel, white pumps, she grabbed her purse and was ready to go.  
  
"Leave the purse, I'm paying today," Miroku tugged it from her arm.  
  
"Ok, but hold on," Kagome shifted through it for a moment before letting him set it back down on the table beside the door.  
  
Finding what she wanted, she slipped the small tube into his pocket and explained, "It gets pretty windy out there, wouldn't want my lips to get chapped."  
  
Remembering the softness of them, he nodded, "Definitely."  
  
After grabbing her keys, they locked the apartment and set off for a day of touristing around.

* * *

"Its amazing, think of all the people who came through there each day," Kagome stared at the island they'd just left.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Imagine how scared they must have been, going to a place where no one knew them, with nothing but the clothes on their back."  
  
Kagome frowned a little, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself. Miroku noticed the shiver and, leaning one arm on the bar in front of them, wrapped the other around her waist and tugged her into his body, blocking the cold air from her. Resting there with a sigh, Kagome looked up to his face and was surprised to see him watching her.  
  
"Roku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Their voices were soft, warm, and had an intimate undertone that was worrying her. The whole day so far had been fun, but an underlying tension had been growing. For heaven's sake they'd had sex the night before and still hadn't said anything at all about it.  
  
"About last night..."  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked, realizing they needed to discuss things.  
  
Something had changed between them. It was supposed to have been just one night, for her, for this baby she wanted. It wasn't supposed to have been so good, so overwhelming, and he wasn't supposed to want more. Damnit he couldn't want more.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," Kagome began, shaking her head at him when he was about to speak, "Let me finish. I want to thank you for agreeing to help me, you have no idea what it means to me, having this kid. I really want this to work, but I also want to thank you for being so, well, natural about everything."  
  
"It is natural, at least the act itself is, " Miroku interrupted, "Its the relationship part that gets complicated."  
  
"Right, that's what I was getting to," Kagome sighed, looking out to the water again. "I'm just... well, kind of embarrassed to talk about last night actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're... you."  
  
"And you're you, but I'm not embarrassed." Miroku reminded her.  
  
Kagome nodded, "But you're more blasé about these things."  
  
"Having a baby?"  
  
"Having sex," Kagome corrected him. "You won't feel awkward the next time we see each other because you're used to seeing women you've had relations with later. It's not the same for me."  
  
"Kagome this doesn't have to be awkward, we're two mature adults who made an arrangement and last night was done for a specific purpose." Miroku began, "And besides that we..."  
  
"Miroku did you know that Relena's husband is a gynecologist?" Kagome interrupted. "I've known them since college, Relena graduated in the same class as I did. She's been teasing me for years about my hesitation to go to Trowa's office, but I couldn't ever go to him. If I were to become his patient then I would be embarrassed every time I saw him at a party or a picnic because I'd know - we'd both know - that he'd seen and touched me intimately and I'd be mortified."  
  
Kagome sighed, "It's like that with you now. I've had fun today because you've been nothing but kind and friendly and like nothing happened, but next time I see you I'll remember last night and... I dunno."  
  
Shrugging, she finished quietly, "Having sex with you is like that. And it's stranger because you're not my lover. You're my... I don't even know now."  
  
Seeing her point, Miroku sighed and tightened his arm around her waist, trying to lighten the mood he teased. "I didn't see as much as a gynecologist would, not there at least."  
  
"You touched."  
  
"And enjoyed it a heck of a lot more than he would," Miroku chuckled.  
  
"But you shouldn't feel mortified Kagome, what we did last night was..." Miroku hesitated a moment before admitting, "Well to be honest Kagome it was really good. No, it was damn good. You should be proud of yourself, you wore the bachelor of the year out!"  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome gasped, realizing his voice had risen a little and that an older couple walking by overheard him and glanced over at his words. With a blush, she turned away and shook her head. "I can't believe you."  
  
"I'm just trying to get us back to normal Gome," Miroku grinned, lifting her chin to make her meet his eyes and winked. "We're still us brat, Roku and Gome. Even if we do have a fling, I think our relationship has a steady enough foundation to continue afterwards, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Managing a smile, Kagome's eyes began to close when his head moved towards hers.  
  
Eyes locked on hers, Miroku saw her focus on his lips and changing direction, would have pressed a kiss to her nose had her eyes not crossed suddenly, making him laugh instead.  
  
"Roku!" Kagome laughed along with him and smacked him lightly on the chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miroku managed between his chuckles, "You just looked so funny!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Turning away with a huff, Kagome exaggerated her pout and pretended to be insulted. Sliding both arms around her, Miroku placed a kiss on her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Aww come on Gome, you're not really mad at me are ya?"  
  
His kiddie voice, he always got her with the kiddie voice.  
  
"No of course not."  
  
Kagome was relieved that they'd arrived back at the dock, watching other passengers make their way to the exit. "You know Roku, its nice being out in the fresh air, how about we forget about times square and all that, and hang out at central park instead?"  
  
"Sounds fine by me," Miroku agreed, sliding one arm from around her and using the other at the small of her back to guide her off the boat.  
  
"Could we go to the zoo?" Kagome asked, "And get an ice cream? Oh, and some peanuts? Maybe a pretzel too!"  
  
Miroku laughed at her childish enthusiasm, "All right, but you have to promise not to feed the cute little monkeys or elephants any of your food."  
  
"I promise," Kagome agreed, lifting her pinky and linking it with his like they did when they were little.  
  
A laugh nearby caught their attention and the lady who'd overheard them earlier smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just that you two remind us of ourselves when we were younger. Such a sweet couple you make."  
  
Kagome's breath caught and Miroku answered easily for her, "Thank you! I must say you make a fine couple as well. Have you been together long?"  
  
"Fifty six years this august," The husband smiled, "Alex and I met on the school playground ya know."  
  
Alex smiled, covering her mouth with one hand to keep her husband from hearing her next comment. "I beat up a bully that was picking on him."  
  
Kagome giggled, doing the same with her own, "I beat up a guy who called him a wimp once."  
  
Both men groaned and rolled their eyes while the women shared a conspiratorial smile. "A girl's gotta stick by her man after all."  
  
"True," Kagome glanced at the man beside her.  
  
"I just pray that we are enough like you to last as long," Miroku stated.  
  
The gentleman laughed, "From the looks of it sonny, you will. She's a mite pretty little thing too."  
  
"Well, you'll excuse us for eavesdropping dears but I just spotted our driver. Good luck to you," Alex smiled and winked at Kagome. "Keep an eye out hon, Newsweek's bachelor of the year is quite the catch!"  
  
Kagome laughed and watched them walk away, teasing each other about some inside joke. With her good mood established once again, she beamed at Miroku, "She recognized you!"  
  
He shrugged, polishing his nails on his shirt in mock arrogance, "What can I say? The ladies love me."  
  
"You lech!" Kagome smacked him again and gave him a less-than-scary glare as he called a cab.

* * *

"Hey calm down girl!"  
  
Miroku held the carrot over his shoulder, shaking his head at her.  
  
"Down! Just calm down and I'll give it to you. I know you're hungry but you've got to calm down!"  
  
A few stalls away, Kagome giggled, holding a bunny in her arms and feeding it, watching Miroku and the pony vying for the prized vegetable. They'd toured some of the main parts of the zoo and stopped for some fun at the petting area. Handing the bunny to a little girl beside her, Kagome felt a slight tug on her back and glanced back to see a little boy smile sheepishly and apologize for bumping into her. Smiling down at him, she waved him off and moved to join her buddy with the pony.  
  
Something on her back moved though, she suddenly felt the strange weight, moving up along her back, on her sweater now, and froze. [How many legs? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... help!]  
  
Stopping mid-step, Kagome's eyes widened in horror as the creature moved farther up along her back. "M-Miroku?"  
  
"Here you go... yeah?" Glancing up from the pony eating the carrot, Miroku tensed, seeing the terror on Kagome's features. "Gome what is it?"  
  
Rushing to her side, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and barely caught her when she gave out a high-pitched 'eek' and grabbed onto the front of his shirt, digging her forehead into it. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"  
  
"Get what off?" Miroku felt her trembling body press itself close against his while she begged.  
  
"Please get it off!"  
  
"Get wha- SHIT!" Miroku jumped, the ominous black spider suddenly reaching her shoulder and settling on top of it.  
  
When one of its legs touched Kagome's neck, she gave a shrill scream and clutched his shirt tighter, her face buried against his chest, bringing the spider closer to him.  
  
To Miroku's relief, before he could scream like a girl and embarrass himself in front of an already riveted audience, help came and saved his manly reputation.  
  
One of the attendants overheard her screams (along with half the people in central park, she was so loud) and hurried over, removing the tarantula from Kagome's shoulder, apologizing profusely while shaking her head at the little boys hooting with laughter.  
  
With a shudder, Kagome calmed enough to turn and glare at the kids. Feeling a warm hand rubbing soothingly along her back, she allowed Miroku to lead her from the petting area and out of the zoo to the main park.  
  
"I just hate spiders!" Kagome fumed, still feeling the legs crawling up her back.  
  
"Me too," Miroku muttered, again thanking the powers that be for the efficient attendant back there.  
  
Glancing around them, he realized it was rather late in the day. Their tours had lasted quite a while, they had snacked on popcorn, ice cream, a pretzel, cotton candy and some peanuts so they weren't hungry, but it would be dark soon. Feeling her rest her head against his shoulder, Miroku decided it would be better to take her home and led her out of the park to where they could hail a cab.  
  
Arriving at her apartment around thirty minutes later, he opened the door for her and plopped down onto the couch in the living room. Kagome shook her head at him and went over to her answering machine, seeing a few messages had been left.  
  
1- Sango: Hey girl, where are you? You said you didn't have plans for today. Call me when you get home. And if you hear from Miroku, tell him mom wants to hear from him. K, take care babe. Bye.  
  
2- Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, how are you doing? I hope you're not still upset over what happened yesterday. I was hoping we could do something this weekend, as a means of, you know, umm... making up for our bad luck yesterday. Anyways, give me a ring if you're not busy tonight. I heard that film C'est La Vie is playing over at La Maison Parisien, maybe we could check it out. All right, I've got to get back to work. Call me, bye.  
  
"He doesn't even like French films," Miroku muttered, fighting down the urge to go over and erase that message.  
  
3- Unkown: Hey Lin, where the hell are ya? You'd better not be with that dude from this morning!  
  
"Who the hell calls you Lynn?" Miroku stood with a slight frown.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I don't use that name, most people don't even know it. But that guy called this morning asking for Lindsay, he must still have the wrong number."  
  
Shrugging and erasing the message, Kagome stretched, removing her sweater and going into her room to put it away.  
  
Miroku followed her, standing at the doorway and seeing the untidy bed with a grin. "Do you think it worked?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night?" Miroku pointed to the bed as she came out of the closet. "No little spark?"  
  
"Roku, you're a doctor, you should know there's no noticeable 'pop' or anything when a sperm fertilizes an egg." Kagome shook her head at him slowly, "I won't know for another thirteen days until I get my period or not."  
  
"Hmm... and what if you get it?"  
  
Kagome's shoulders slumped, "I don't know, you'll be off somewhere probably."  
  
"I'll be working, yeah," Miroku agreed, "But you'll let me know if it worked or not right?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome assured him.  
  
"Will you go to someone else asking for sperm if it doesn't..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Crossing her arms, she gave a him a slight glare, "I told you, it took me a lot of time to get up the guts to ask you, and you're the one guy I trust the most. So no, I won't go asking someone else."  
  
"Ok," Unsure of what to do next, they headed into the living room and sat down on the sofa, changing the topic to something more comfortable.  
  
"You're kidding!" Kagome wiped tears from her eyes and tried to calm her laughter, "You actually caughth him singing that?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Miroku stood, strutted to the other side of the coffee table and grabbed a pen from it, mimicking his friend. "Imagine I have silver hair, golden eyes, and I'm an incorrigible grouch."  
  
He started to sing, moving in sync with the song.  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts Too sexy for Milan, I'm too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah  
  
"Stop! Please!" Kagome rolled onto her back on the floor, having slipped off the sofa from her laughter. Holding her aching stomach, tears continued escaping from her eyes. "Oh god that's too funny!"  
  
Miroku laughed along with her, leaving the pen and dropping to lay down beside her on the ground. "I swear that's what happened, Sesshomaru and I applauded and hooted then, you know, to keep him from going farther."  
  
Kagome's laughter continued for a few minutes until she turned and sucked in a breath at their proximity. Miroku lay on his side and was now a mere inches from her. Before either could really think it over, they'd leaned forward, their lips meeting in the briefest kiss that soon grew in intensity.  
  
Moving over her, Miroku's hands began roaming, sliding up under her dress. As the kiss ended, Kagome bit her lip, "Shouldn't we go to my room?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But here the light's on and its not a bed," Kagome clung to his shoulders.  
  
"A man likes to see what he's doing," Miroku had the dress up around her waist now, and was pushing it higher by the second.  
  
"But a bedroom..."  
  
"Is the same as a living room or kitchen or even a bathroom," Miroku saw her eyes widen and chuckled, "And I never do it in the same place two nights in a row."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's shocking."  
  
"Its sexy," He had the dress off her and on the sofa then, hands gliding down her sides, slipping beneath her back. He was kissing her neck again, "And it adds spice to things."  
  
Feeling his hands cupping her bottom, Kagome sighed and slipped her arms around his shoulders. "I'd say you've got enough spice without adding to it."  
  
"Perhaps," Miroku moaned, her legs having moved so he lay nestled between them. Sliding up to kiss her again, he actually fumbled with her bra clasp and inwardly laughed at himself.  
  
[God I'm shaking again! What is it about this woman? First I'm jealous and now I'm so damned needy I'm shaking with it.]  
  
Before he could get too introspective about his reactions towards her, Kagome mewled his name, his nickname, in that way that erased all coherent thought from his mind and it didn't return for a long, long time.

* * *

I know this update took forever, I haven't had a computer for a while so that's part of the reason why. I'll have chapter six out tomorrow and chapter seven out most likely on Monday when I'm back at school again. 

Thanks for the review you guys!


	6. Who is he?

* * *

_It is the passion that is in a kiss that gives to it its sweetness; it is the affection in a kiss that sanctifies it._  
  
- Christian Nestell Bovee

* * *

"What's that noise?"  
  
Kagome blinked, frowning in the dark room. There was a loud beeping coming from somewhere and it was getting annoying. All of a sudden Miroku shot up beside her.  
  
"Where are my pants?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My pants! Where are they?!"  
  
Bolting from the bed, which they'd eventually made it to, he ran to the living room and cursed as he stubbed his toe on a table beside the sofa. Coming out of her room to see him jumping on one foot, Kagome giggled but quickly stopped as she spotted the missing pants.  
  
"They're over here."  
  
Tossing them over, she watched him unclip his pager from the belt and sigh. "I've got to go."  
  
"Is it serious?" Kagome grabbed his boxers and tossed them over.  
  
"She's a special case, if I don't operate as soon as possible she won't make it," Miroku sighed, changing into them quickly while dialing a number on his phone. "Hello? This is Doctor Miroku Houshi, I'm going to need a lift as soon as possible. I've got a priority case to get to in L.A. Is Mack still there? Good, have him meet me at the platform in twenty minutes... thank you."  
  
He hung up, slapped the phone shut and sat down to slip his shoes on. Looking for his shirt, he spotted it on Kagome and gave her a sad smile. Coming over to her side, he slipped his arms around her waist and pecked her lightly on the nose. "This is not how I imagined this ending."  
  
"Don't worry about it, maybe its best," Kagome hesitated a moment, "I would have gotten all awkward if we'd had a long talk over it."  
  
Slipping off the shirt, she blushed a little at her nudity and held it between them, "Than-"  
  
His lips cut her off, even as his hand took the shirt and he began pulling it on. "Don't thank me again, call me as soon as you find out and if it doesn't work..."  
  
"I'll..."  
  
"We'll work something out," Miroku interrupted her, seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "What? You asked me to help you and I agreed. Its highly possible this might not work on the first try and I certainly won't mind doing it again."  
  
"Really?" Kagome bit her lip, the blush still on her cheeks while she moved to grab her discarded dress and slide it over her head.  
  
"Really," Miroku gave her a sly grin, "What man would turn down the chance for another weekend of great sex?"  
  
"Miroku!" She laughed and shook her head before his words sank in, "Umm... great?"  
  
He was ready, his wallet was by the door and he could grab it on the way out. Finishing with the last button on the shirt, he came to her side, cupped her face in his hands and gave her another drugging kiss. It lasted mere seconds, but they were still left breathless.  
  
"Really, its been amazing Gome," He kissed her once more and sighed, "But I have to go."  
  
"Its ok Roku, get out of here," Kagome playfully led him to the door and opened it, "Now you go out there and call me once you've saved that girl's life, so I know you're both ok."  
  
"Just pray that it goes well, this is going to be a tough one," Miroku stepped out the door and glanced back.  
  
She looked adorable, sleepy-eyed, dress askew, hair wild and tangled down her back, and he found it almost hurt physically to go, something he'd mull over later.  
  
"You'll save her, I'm sure you will, now get!"  
  
"Bye Gome," Heading down the hallway, he hurried to the emergency stairs and waved once more over his shoulder at the doorway.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Watching the door close after him, she sighed and stepped back into her apartment. It was an unexpected end, he was right about that, but it was probably for the better. [I would have gotten all weird... yeah, this was good.]  
  
With a sleepy yawn, she headed back to her room, realizing just then that they hadn't turned on a single light. [Thank goodness for large windows.] Kagome removed the dress, finding it bothersome and slipped into bed naked. Snuggling into the pillow beside hers, she recognized the scent of Miroku and smiled, tugging both the blanket and pillow closer before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kouga smiled, pleasantly surprised to find the girl he'd been hoping to invite out for coffee there at the office.  
  
"Looking for Inuyasha, he asked me to meet him here," Kagome saw him scowl and bit back a laugh. "What are you doing here Kouga? Don't you have weekends off?"  
  
"We both do," Inuyasha came out of his office at the sound of her voice, "We had some extra paperwork to file and had to come in for a few hours today. Finished Wolf?"  
  
"Almost," Kouga shrugged, focusing again on the girl they were both after, "You going out with the numskull? Even after what happened the other day?"  
  
"It wasn't Inuyasha's fault," Kagome defended him, "And he promised me mexican food and I'm keeping him to that promise."  
  
She leaned closer to whisper; "I have a weakness for enchiladas con queso."  
  
"Enchi- who?" Kouga blinked.  
  
"Enchiladas con queso," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, winking at Kagome, "You ready to go?"  
  
She nodded, "I was going to ask you that, I came ready to go, in fact, I'm starving."  
  
As if on cue, her stomach growled, proving her point. With a laugh, Inuyasha went into his office to grab his keys while Kagome and Kouga talked for a few more minutes. After putting his papers away and grabbing his briefcase, he stepped out of his office again and offered his arm to her.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Certainly," Kagome smiled and excused herself from Kouga, "It was nice seeing you here Kouga."  
  
"Hey are you busy this week?" He ignored Inuyasha's pointed glare and waited for her answer.  
  
"I'm not going to be in town, I have to fly out to San Francisco for an interview and a presentation I was asked to give at a small college there." Kagome shrugged, "I'm leaving monday night and I get back the following tuesday."  
  
"You're going for a whole week?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm also visiting a few places and some old friends," Kagome waved to Kouga as the elevators shut.  
  
"You're going alone?" Inuyasha frowned, "Is Hilde coming with you?"  
  
"No, she's still on her honey moon, remember she just got married?" Kagome followed along through the subterranean parking structure to his car.  
  
It was a silver, 2005 Convertible Corvette - his baby. He probably took better care of it than his hair, and that was saying a lot because the man was known to take over half an hour to get his hair right. His record was an hour and forty-five minutes - and that had been the day he'd won a large case involving two Hollywood hotshots and an ugly bar fight.  
  
"Right, I forgot, she married what's his name... Duo - right?" Inuyasha opened her door and helped her in.  
  
"Yep and they make a very good couple," Kagome slipped into the car and checked her phone for the tenth time since she'd gotten up barely over an hour earlier. [Could the procedure have taken this long? The poor girl, I hope she'll be ok.]  
  
"Mexican food it is then, I know a great little place known as 'El Tizoncito' you'll love it." Inuyasha cranked up the car and sped off.  
  
"Sounds great," Kagome put her phone in her purse and smiled, "How was your day yesterday?"  
  
"Oh hellish, we had to work with the guy asking for custody of his kids and..."  
  
"Hold that thought," Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's latest story and flipped open her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey you... yawn ...sorry, just came out, dead tired."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Is she...?"  
  
"Gonna be ok, up to her now," Miroku sighed, "Tired, took hours."  
  
"Poor thing, you must be exhausted, you can hardly put three words together," Kagome saw Inuyasha frown a bit and gave him an apologetic look. "I'll let you go home and get some sleep now, thank you for calling, I was worried."  
  
"Thought so, 'night Gome," Miroku yawned once again, exhaustion obvious in his voice.  
  
"Sleep tight."  
  
Hearing the phone click, she closed hers and apologized, "I'm sorry, I've been expecting that call all morning so I had to take it. I don't normally interrupt conversations that way, I know its awfully rude."  
  
"Its ok, who was it?" Inuyasha shrugged, a bit suspicious of the sweet tone her voice had taken when she'd spoken to the person on the line.  
  
[Does she have a boyfriend she hasn't told us about? Nah... She would have told Sango and she couldn't keep her mouth closed if her life depended on it. Not while she's pregnant at least.]  
  
He held back a chuckle, remembering a time they had bribed some information about Sesshomaru from his pregnant wife using her latest craving food. Black cherry and olive ice cream. A shudder ran through him at the thought of the horrendous mix, but at the time she would have killed for a bowl. Rin had inherited her mother's love of black cherry ice cream, thankfully without the olives, and it seemed this time around her cravings had changed to something more acceptable.  
  
Flaming hot Cheetos with cream cheese.  
  
Kagome's voice snapped him back to the present and he nearly slumped in relief at her explanation.  
  
"It was Miroku. He'd mentioned one of his recent patients to me and promised to keep me informed of her progress. He was called early this morning to go to L.A. and operate, and he wanted to tell me she should be ok." Kagome smiled, "The poor thing's exhausted, it was a long and difficult operation."  
  
"I see," Inuyasha shook his head a little, "The stuff he does sometimes is just amazing if you think about it. I mean, how many lives do you think he's saved?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome sighed, looking a bit sad for a moment. "I wish I were smart enough to have done something important like him or you. I just never got the hang of school. I always did well in art and music, neither of which is actually good for anything. But I don't get math, law is beyond me, and I really struggled to remember all the body parts and their weird names in my high school biology class. I'm just good at useless things like drawing and mixing colors together, writing maybe."  
  
"Hey don't put down your talents like that," Inuyasha lightly scolded her, "We can't all be lawyers and doctors Kagome. Think of it this way, you help people everyday by keeping them from looking ridiculous."  
  
She giggled and he gave her a smile, "Not to mention the fact that your designs are both haute-couture and something everyday people can buy as well. Can anyone buy a Christian Dior gown? No, but Moonlit Miko makes classy clothes for regular people. That's why you're such a hit, you don't make clothes for the skinny rails other designers use as models. Your designs are for real women, not just the scant twigs that make up 5% of the market. Your clothes go well on petite women and larger ones because you make pieces that go with every body type."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you are a hero to the regular woman," Inuyasha insisted, "Housewives love you because you don't make them feel fat. They don't have to hang their heads in shame when grabbing a size 12, 16 or 20 skirt, because they know it's been designed to make them look good. And despite the low cost of your clothes, the material you use is top notch and your designs are worn by their favorite Hollywood heroines as well. Didn't Tania Hardcastle, America's own sweetheart, just order one for this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "Catherine will be wearing another, but we finished the preparations for that one last week."  
  
"Zeta-Jones?" Inuyasha whistled, "She's hot."  
  
"Michael's a sweetie, he dropped her off and picked her up each time she came in for a fitting. He stayed around one day and went to get us some Starbucks halfway through the session." Kagome laughed, "It was nice."  
  
"See, you have big name divas wearing your clothes and yet you're still humble down to your toes," Inuyasha grinned, "You could be America's sweetheart if you were an actress."  
  
"Which I don't want to be," Kagome shuddered, "Spotlight and me? Don't mix very well, you'll notice I'm hardly ever in the spotlight in my shows."  
  
"Well I've made my point, your work isn't useless or less important than anyone else's," Inuyasha watched her take a bite and was relieved when she gave him a smile.  
  
"So now that that's settled, what are your plans for your trip?"  
  
The meal continued and they chatted amicably for another two while before he dropped her off at her apartment. "Thanks Inu! I really enjoyed the food, maybe we could do this again sometime?"  
  
"Whenever you want princess," Inuyasha smiled, leaned over and pecked her on the cheek before she got out of the car.  
  
With a blush, Kagome slipped out and shut the door; "I probably won't see you again before I go, so take care all right?"  
  
"You take care, get some rest during the flight and call me when you get to San Francisco so I know you're ok," Inuyasha ignored a honking car behind him.  
  
"All right, I'd better move so you can go, that guy's getting impatient," Kagome stepped back and waved, "See ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Glaring at the man behind him in the rear-view mirror, Inuyasha barely refrained from yelling at the idiot, keeping himself in check because Kagome was still within hearing distance.  
  
She knew he was keeping his temper because of her, and her smile brightened at the thought. He had the very devil of a temper, but he always curved it when she or Sango were around. [He can be quite the gentleman for a reputed 'bad boy']  
  
Stepping out of the elevator once it reached her floor, she pulled her keys from her pocket and hurried to open the door when she heard the phone ringing. Leaving it open while she rushed inside, she grabbed the phone just seconds before her machine kicked in. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe! How's your day been?"  
  
The voice wasn't anyone she knew, but it seemed familiar enough, "I'm sorry I can't hear you very well, who is this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I just wanted to say hey and see how you were."  
  
[Who is this? Maybe Kouga? I've never talked to him by phone, maybe he's one of those people who's voices seem different on it.]  
  
"I'm fine thanks, finally got home."  
  
"How was lunch?"  
  
"Great! Inu behaved and I loved the food," She headed back and removed her keys from the door, closing it and hanging them on a small hook before heading into the bedroom and flopping down on her bed. "I've got to leave soon though, Tania's last fitting is today and the dress has to be perfect."  
  
"Tania, right, well I'll let you go, just wanted to hear your voice again."  
  
"O-okay," Kagome shrugged, "See you later Kouga, have a good weekend."  
  
"Kouga? Who the hell's Kouga? Are you screwing him too?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome sat up on the bed, "Who is this? You're not Kouga? I don't think you've got the right number, do you even know my name?"  
  
"Lin."  
  
"No," She rolled her eyes, "Are you calling for Lindsay again? How many times do I have to tell you, she doesn't live here!"  
  
"Look bitch, I know where my Lin lives ok? I know you were screwing that guy from yesterday and I'll let that one slide. But you'd better not even think about taking up these two, Inu or Kouga, or I'm going to be very mad." The stranger's voice was low and menacing, and more than a little frightening.  
  
"I-I really think you have the wrong number and I'm hanging up now," Kagome didn't wait for an answer but did as she promised.  
  
When the phone rang seconds later, she jumped and tossed it onto the opposite side of the bed. When it continued ringing, she picked it up, answered, and immediately hung up again. This continued two more times until she snapped and finally screamed into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Damnit leave me alone I'm NOT HER!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Miroku's voice reached her seconds before she hung up again. Slumping in relief, she melted onto the bed and apologized. "That guy keeps calling the wrong number Roku, he thought I was his Lindsay again and was totally creepy earlier. He sounded almost threatening."  
  
"Do you think that maybe he isn't dialing the wrong number? Could the guy who took your wallet be the one calling?" Miroku asked.  
  
Eyes widening at the thought, Kagome quickly shook her head, "No, muggers don't usually become stalkers Miroku, especially when all they manage to get off you is a meager $8. That's all the cash I had with me that day, hardly something to attract a money-seeking stalker."  
  
"That's true." 

Still uneasy but not wanting to scare her, he sighed and asked how lunch had gone.  
  
"Fine, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kagome asked, snuggling into the pillow that still smelled like him again.  
  
"Bad dream, needed to hear something soothing, figured your voice would work," Miroku mumbled, obviously tired once more.  
  
"My voice is soothing?"  
  
"Its sweet, kinda lilting"  
  
"That's nice to hear"  
  
"Mm-hmm…"  
  
"Did it help?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You falling asleep on me again?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"G'night then Roku"  
  
"Night... Gome."

* * *

"So who is he?"  
  
"Who is he - who?" Kagome read the article once again, smiling at the wonderful comments about the stars and her designs.  
  
"The guy," Sango smacked her arm to get her attention, gasping when her cheeto broke in the cream cheese. "Oh man!"  
  
Giggling, Kagome plucked out the cheeto and handed it over, "Don't know who you're talking about Sango dear, I'm not seeing anyone remember?"  
  
"Oh no? So tell me girl, since when do you wear Victoria's Secret? And don't deny buying something there, I saw you stuffing that little bag into your Nordstrom's one before you met up with me at Gymboree."  
  
"I bought myself a bra, I do wear Victoria's Secret bras you know, and panties," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I have for a while now."  
  
"You've never been embarrassed to bra shop with me before," Sango insisted.  
  
Kagome raised a hand and touched her belly, "You're pregnant and you had a two year old with you. I didn't want to bore Rin and make you walk more. Sue me for saving you a trip and worrying about your health and the baby's ok? I happen to have two of the best lawyers in the city as good friends."  
  
Sango sighed, "Ok you've got a point, but you look different, there's this glow about you that I haven't seen since... well, uh... you know, for a while now. And my husband is their boss, so obviously he could beat their butts in court."  
  
"Since Hojo, go ahead, say it," Kagome shrugged, "You know I don't mind hearing his name, we didn't work out, happens all the time. And I did go out to lunch with Roku the other day and then with Inuyasha the day after that, so I might be glowing. One woman even recognized Miroku from Newsweek and told me to hang on to him."  
  
Sango grinned, "You and Miroku? A couple? Why doesn't that click?"  
  
"Hey we could work together!" Kagome jumped, immediately regretting her reaction, "If he weren't such an incorrigible flirt of course."  
  
"Ha! That's about as likely as Inuyasha not being such a hot-head or Kouga such a tough guy," Sango scoffed, glancing out the window to catch a glimpse of the building as their limo stopped.  
  
It was always that way, she was pregnant - she stopped driving. Sesshomaru insisted, and she went along with it for his peace of mind. It was kind of nice actually, having someone there to help her roll out of the back seat. This baby was actually a lot more troublesome than Rin was, being both bigger and feistier. Sesshomaru was convinced it was a boy, saying he was just letting them know who'd be man of the house soon. She hoped it was, she'd always wanted a boy and a girl, since she'd loved having a brother to take care of her. Rin wanted a boy too; she was rather tomboyish herself so Sango knew they'd get along fine.  
  
"Come on Big Momma," Kagome held out a hand and helped her out of the car, "I called Desirée and told her you'd be coming, she's excited to meet you, being Miroku's sister and all. Seems they've known each other since high school. Do you remember hearing about her?"  
  
"No, but she could've just been a random classmate that he didn't hang out with much," Sango rolled out, managing to keep her chips and cream cheese with her and smiled once she was on her feet. "Ahh... ok, let's go."  
  
"You're waddling," Kagome giggled, thanking the driver and telling him what office they'd be in.  
  
"You're just jealous," Sango teased, not knowing just how right she was.  
  
Kagome almost placed a hand over her stomach but stopped herself, raising it to hold her friend's arm instead, "Yeah right, I'm just dying to waddle around like a penguin."  
  
"You bet," Sango laughed along with her and smiled at the young woman at the front desk, "Hello, we're here to visit Miss Desirée ."  
  
"Yes she mentioned you were coming, if you take the elevator to the eighth floor she'll be three doors down on the right," The young woman hesitated before asking, "Are you really the Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Oh wow, that dress you made for Catherine Zeta-Jones was just amazing!" The girl held up her copy of US Weekly, "I've been drooling for hours. Not that Tania Hardcastle's wasn't beautiful, but Catherine's was just... wow."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome blushed a little. "She's a beautiful woman so that helps too."  
  
"There's rumors that you've come up with a few in the same style?" The girl asked hopefully. "I hope you make some in the same color, the blackish-blue material was so lovely and it might just go with my pale skin."  
  
"Well the dress was such a hit that she called and asked me to do a few like it and make it a special line," Kagome nodded, "What's your name by the way? This is my best friend Sango Taijiya."  
  
"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, my name's Kanna," The young lady stood and offered her hand, "Kanna Montgomery at your service."  
  
"I'm going to be making a dress for Desirée and coming over pretty often, do you work here all the time?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kanna nodded, "Yes, I'm here daily from seven a.m. to five."  
  
"Great! I'll be glad to see you here," Kagome beamed, "You know, with your fair coloring, I might just get inspired for another dress."  
  
"Really?" Kanna's voice radiated delight, "Inspired by me?"  
  
"I'll have a sketch for you soon," Kagome winked, noticed Sango's discomfort and excused them. "Gotta run now, poor Sango can't stay on her feet much longer."  
  
"Oh and you'll be late, go ahead," Kanna beamed, grabbed up her magazine and focused on the dress again. [Imagine, me being the inspiration behind one of these dresses!]  
  
"Kagome you're too tender-hearted for your own good, you know that?" Sango sighed and leaned against the mirror in the elevator.  
  
"Maybe," Kagome shrugged, "Did you see the smile on her face? It was worth it, and seeing how I'm going to design a few more dresses anyways, why not base one on her? She's got to have trouble with clothing being so very pale and with such amazing white hair. You did see that right? Her hair's actually white, not a single colored strand. And her eyes were such a lovely blue!"  
  
"She's albino," Sango shrugged, "A very extreme case but its not unheard of."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Exactly! And I've never designed anything for women like her, you know, really, really pale women. This could be good for them too."  
  
"If you say so girl," Sango heard the elevator beep and thanked the heavens. "I need to get off my feet, ugh, I want this kid out soon."  
  
"You're only seven and a half months along," Kagome helped her out and led her down the hallway.  
  
"You're here!" Desirée's voice reached them. She practically skipped over and helped Sango on the side opposite Kagome, "You poor thing, almost there huh?"  
  
"No!" Sango's shoulders slumped, "Damnit I'm not even eight months pregnant! Kagome as soon as I get this kid out I'm having Sessh neutered!"  
  
Both girls helping her burst into laugher, and Sango eventually joined in too. "Ok fine, but he's not coming near me with his you-know-what until this kid's in college!"  
  
Kagome helped her sit on the loveseat and smiled at Desi over her head, "I bet they won't make it 'till the kid's out of the bassinet and into a real crib."  
  
"OH YOU!"  
  
Glaring at the laughing girls, Sango opened her bag of slightly crushed cheetos and the container of cream cheese, munching on them while they took a seat on two chairs they pulled over. Soon they were engrossed in their work, using Kagome's drawings, a few magazines and some pictures from Desirée's mother's wedding to create the girl's ideal dress.  
  
[I wonder if I'll ever design my own?]  
  
The question startled Kagome, the image of herself in a white dress like the one in the picture she hel, suddenly coming to mind. She'd always dreamed of getting married. When had she given up on that idea? Had Hojo really traumatized her that badly?  
  
But of course she knew the answer to that.  
  
[So why am I thinking about it again after so long?]  
  
"What do you think Kagome?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
"He?"  
  
"She's seeing someone secret"  
  
"Oohh!"  
  
"She won't even tell me, her best friend since birth."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Because there's no one there!" Kagome glared at Sango, focusing again on the dress. "I like it, without the ruffle."  
  
Desirée gaped, "But that was..."  
  
"I don't do ruffles," Kagome insisted.  
  
"She doesn't" Sango shook her head, "Just like she doesn't confide in her best friends."  
  
"There's no one to talk about!"  
  
"Suure..."  
  
"Sango you ask me one more time..."  
  
"And you'll what?"  
  
"I'll take away your cheetos!" Kagome grabbed the bag and jumped away, taunting her friend.  
  
Sango gasped, horrified as her friend held the bag over the wastebasket. "I'll leave you alone, I promise! Just... don't! Give them back! I want my cheetos!"  
  
"You swear you won't say anything?" Kagome asked, lowering the bag closer to the basket.  
  
"Yes," Sango barely hesitated, crying out when the bag slipped a little between Kagome's fingers, "YES! I promise! Not a word just give them back!"  
  
"Ok," Giving a bright smile, Kagome handed the bag back and snickered, watching her friend snatch it up and hold it close like a mother would a child they'd nearly lost.  
  
"That was evil Kagome," Desirée shook her head and focused again on the designs they had so far.  
  
The silence lasted for five minutes before the peace was shattered once more.  
... 

...  
  
Desirée was the one to shatter the peace that had settled over them, much to the other's surprise.  
  
Asking the million dollar question........

"So seriously, who is he?"

* * *

Ok here's the scoop, I have the next 2 chapters done and I'm just editing so hang in there! I'll update again soon.  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys and Fan101, sorry about that, I had planned to come in last Friday to do some work at the school library, but my dad's car wouldn't start so he took mine, stranding me at home.  
  
See ya! 


	7. On the patio and a hammock?

* * *

__

_Success is the ability to go from one failure to another with no less enthusiasm.  
  
- Sir Winston Churchill_

__

* * *

There was no doubt about it - she was miserable.  
  
In the most literal sense of the word, truly and utterly miserable.  
  
With a soft moan, Kagome rolled onto her side and curled her knees up closer to her chest.  
  
She'd gone to San Francisco, had a blast with her friends, and come back to get to work on the designs for the Zeta-Jones line and Desirée's dress. Spending the weekend at Sango's house, she'd then focused on cleaning her apartment of the mess she usually made when designing. Not to mention the fact that her neighbor had asked her to babysit her grandson Shippo, who had to stay home a couple of days because of a strong flu.  
  
He was a sweet boy, only five, and so small for his age, he could pass for a three year old most of the time. With his glossy green eyes and the way he'd sniffled and held his arms out to her, she hadn't had the heart to say she no. And of course the day after she'd been sniffling too.  
  
Ignoring it, she'd rushed out to an appointment with her hair stylist without her coat, in the middle of October. Running around New York city on a windy autumn day without a coat, wearing a skirt and a thin shirt was not the wisest idea. She'd learned that the hard way.  
  
So here she was, lying in with a stuffy head, runny nose, puffy eyes, a fever and as if life couldn't get any worse - a mean set of cramps tearing through her belly.  
  
_-sigh-_  
  
Yes - that was another key factor adding to her misery.  
  
It hadn't worked.  
  
Her night with Miroku hadn't ended the way she'd prayed it would. Exactly thirteen days later, her period came, right on schedule and evil as ever.  
  
She'd always had excessively bad cramps, it was in her genes. She could remember her mother dissapearing sometimes for a day or two when she was little. She'd walked in on her and helped her drink her medicine and her mother had smiled, kissed her cheek, and said she hoped Kagome would take after father's family in that matter.  
  
She hadn't.  
  
Moaning in agony at the next searing pain in her belly, she was oblivious to the world, lost in her pain-induced haze. It wasn't until a cold hand touched her foreahed that her eyes snapped open in surprise.  
  
Beside her stood Miroku, frowning and asking what was the matter.  
  
"Sick," Kagome whispered, closing her tired eyes again.  
  
He shook his head at her lightly, "Poor brat, all alone, sick and in pain."  
  
Moving away, he tossed his jacket onto the chair at her vanity, closed the blinds to her room and smiled at her relieved sigh. The light from outside had been hurting her eyes. He helped her slip out of her shirt and skirt, the clothes she'd been wearing since the day before, too lost in her misery to notice, and tucked her into bed in nothing but her bra and panties.  
  
After taking her temperature, he tsked, kissed her cheek, and went into the bathroom. He quickly found some medicine and helped her take it before heading over to the kitchen.  
  
[Poor Gome, its a good thing I had to come to the city yesterday and finished my work early.]  
  
Grabbing a large water bottle, he emptied its contents into a pan and set it on the stove to warm. While the water heated, he quickly toasted some bread, cut up a banana and spread some peanut butter on the toast. Once the peanut butter and banana sandwhiches were ready, he poured the warm water back into the bottle, pleased that it was hot enough to be useful, but not enough to burn.  
  
After closing it tightly, he moved over to her room and grinned at the sight of the poor girl, curled up in a fetus position on her side, arms hugging her stomach tightly. Setting the items down, he stripped down into his boxers, slid in beneath the covers and gently pulled her up against him.  
  
Realizing her temperature had risen and that she was too hot for the treatment he had in mind, he gently removed the blanket and left her to go for some water and towels. He found a small tub in her bathroom and a few of her facial towels, filling the container with cold water.  
  
He moved to the bed and kneeled beside her, wiping her body down with cool cloths until the fever died down. It was well past eight o'clock when the fever finally broke, thank the good lord, he was starting to plan to take her to the hospital.  
  
She was still in pain however, holding tightly to her stomach, and he vaguely remembered Sango mentioning the girl's curse. Horrible cramps.  
  
Leaving her side for a moment, he re-heated the water bottle and slid into bed with her again, this time sitting and pulling her on his lap. He felt her shiver and curl up into him, a spasm of pain going through her at the movement, and he took advantage of her gasp to stuff a sandwhich into her mouth.  
  
She took a bite and looked up at him wearily, "What is it?"  
  
"Peanut butter and banana," Miroku grinned, taking a bite himself and leaving the sandwhich beside them on the nightstand.  
  
"Peanut butter and bananas are good for cramping, so's the fiber in the wheat bread. Now turn around and let me hold you." Gently turning her so her back was against his chest, he brought the water bottle to her stomach, holding it in place with his right hand while the left reached out for the sandwhich and offered her another bite.  
  
She ate the sandwhich and half of another, at his insistence. Having slept most of the day, and eased by his minstrations, Kagome lay against him wanly, feeling weak but warm. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ten hours later, the lady wants to know why I'm here," Miroku chcukled. "I believe I'm looking after you."  
  
Resting her hand over his, she smiled, "Fine, what brings you to the city?"  
  
"There was another emergency here yesterday and I figured I'd drop by and see how you were doing," Feeling her shiver, he left her holding the bottle and pulled the blankets over them both, tucking it beneath her chin.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome yawned, "It didn't work."  
  
"I'd noticed," He sighed, knowing he'd expected it wouldn't work on the first try. "How long until you ovulate again?"  
  
"Two weeks," she mumbled, sleep tugging at her once more.  
  
Going over his schedule, he knew he wouldn't be able to come back. She'd have to go to L.A. if they were going to try again. Just as his own eyes were drooping, the phone rang. Grabbing the cordless on her nightstand, he yawned and muttered a sleepy "Hello?"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha"  
  
"What are you doing at Kagome's place?"  
  
He felt her stir a little, turning onto her side, her arms coming around his waist. "I came by to invite her to lunch but she's been really sick so I stayed to take care of her."  
  
"She's sick? Is she ok? It's not serious right?" Inuyasha actually sounded worried, which annoyed Miroku a bit.  
  
"She'll be fine, I'm a doctor after all, I think I can take care of someone with a fever," Miroku felt her stir and sighed, "Look man I need to get her to take some more medicine, call back later?"  
  
"Sure, I'll let you go," Inuyasha sighed, "Tell her I hope she gets better soon."  
  
"Will do," hanging up the phone, he struggled to put it back in the base with his left hand and finally gave up, tossing it to the foot of the bed, the water bottle joining soon after. Feeling her shiver, he carefully pulled her closer while he scooted down in the bed. Lying down on his side, he tucked her body into his, spooning to share his warmth and set his hand over her lower stomach.  
  
She gave a soft sigh and settled closer, one of her hands covering his on her tummy.

* * *

"Yeah?"  
  
Kagome huffed into her phone, blowing a couple of strands of hair from her face.  
  
"Feeling better I take it?"  
  
The voice was his of course, who else knew she'd been sick as a dog for three days? Not to mention helped her cramps settle and her misery fade with silly stories. Miroku.  
  
"Hey! I'm feeling much better now, are you checking up on me?" Her previously annoyed expression brightened, much to the curiosity of the other women in the room. It hadn't been long since they'd seen the same reactions from Hilde, but unlike the newlywed, Kagome refused to admit she had a guy.  
  
"What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Let me see... like most doctors."  
  
Sango gave a sigh, "It's not her man, it's just Miroku!"  
  
The girls groaned, rolling their eyes when Kagome glared while listening to him.  
  
"Yeah, we need to discuss your trip," Miroku replied, "When will it be better for you to come down?"  
  
"Trip?"  
  
Ignoring her interested co-workers, Kagome turned away from them and went out of the room, looking for her agenda in her purse. "I don't think I have one planned... is this your writing?"  
  
"Yes, I jotted it down for you," He calmly informed her. "I figured it best to get the days cleared off your calendar already so you could come on over. I can't come to New York you see, so if we're going to try again you'll have to come to me."  
  
"Hmm... well it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Hey who wants the kid?" Miroku asked.  
  
Laughing, she closed her agenda, "All right, I'll look up flight info and let you know. I'm actually looking forward to this, I need to get out of here for a few days."  
  
"Things are that good huh?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Oh god with your sister barely able to move and my own dear assistants quizzing me constantly, I'll go mad if I stay much longer." Kagome sighed, glancing into the next room where they'd fallen suspiciously silent.  
  
Seeing that the others immediately jumped to look busy and get back to work, she shook her head at them and moved out to the balcony where they wouldn't be able to listen in. Miroku's voice brought her back to the topic at hand and she surprised him suddenly with her vehemence.  
  
"No way"  
  
"It's perfectly safe Kagome, I travel with this guy all the time, he's the best." Miroku insisted, "He'll have you here in no time and he'll bring you all the way to my place, which saves me the trouble of going to the airport."  
  
"You don't have to trouble yourself and pick me up, I can get there just fine on my own," Kagome gripped the ledge tightly, "But you're not getting me into the plane with your friend, no way, no how."  
  
Miroku sighed, "Gome I understand why you're scared but you have to get over that. What happened to your parents..."  
  
"Could have been prevented if the pilot had been more thorough in his pre-flight checks, I know, I've got all the reports, news coverage, and cut-outs in a large portfolio." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Ty is a great pilot, he's been with me for years, he's very thorough," Miroku assured her, "Would I ask you to fly with him if I weren't completely sure of his competence?"  
  
"No, but I can't," Kagome bit back her tears, "Roku you know I can't, I feel safer in big planes, and I know its silly but I still struggle with panic attacks when I'm in flights sometimes. I'm not ready for a private plane. Especially not by myself."  
  
Miroku realized she meant it and decided not to push things, "All right, let me know about your flight once you book it ok? My break's over now so I've gotta get back."  
  
"I will, I'll call you later," Kagome sniffled, "Bye Roku."  
  
"Bye brat"  
  
Hanging up the phone, she stayed outside for a little, needing a moment to regain her cool. She dabbed at her moist eyes, sniffled a little and clearing her throat, finally headed inside. Once again opening her phone, she ignored her assitant's surprised looks when she asked the operator for Delta airlines, then proceeding to book a flight to L.A. Twenty minutes later, she was hanging up and re-reading the flight information.  
  
"You're going to see Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"He's being kind enough to give me shelter for a couple of days," Kagome corrected her, not wanting her friend to get suspicious. "I need a break, Desi's in France, Catherine's designs are done and I have yet to enjoy some time off."  
  
"Must be nice to be able to just take off," Sango rubbed her stomach where the baby kicked, "Behave."  
  
"It is rather nice," Kagome agreed, "Some time on the beach will be relaxing."  
  
"Miroku's not at his beach house," Sango reminded her, "He's in the city at this time of the year."  
  
"I'm borrowing the beach house," Kagome informed her, "I didn't say I was going to see him, I told you, he'll probably drop by for a little while, but you know he's always telling us to go ahead and stay there if we need to."  
  
"True," Sango heard a familiar crinkling and gasped, looking up in surprise at the doorway where her husband stood, calmly eating a cheetoh dipped in some cream cheese.  
  
"You know, my wife has become quite addicted to these damnable things," he bit into it, chewed, and swallowed, "Can't say I blame her."  
  
"Sesshy!"  
  
Sango dropped the fabrics she'd been looking at and wobbled over as quickly as she could, which the other girls could only laugh at, seeing that her eyes were focused on the chips and not the man. Reaching his side, she went to take one and pouted when he lifted the bag from her reach.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your husband?" Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at her, "No kiss or hug for leaving my very important work to bring you this silly bag?"  
  
"Of course," Sango grinned, pushing him back a little, "But not here, these girls are incorrigibly nosy."  
  
Kagome and the others laughed, gave the couple a wave and watched the door close after them, knowing Sango would be gone for the rest of the day. Getting back to work, Kagome sighed, listening as Relena did the same.  
  
"She's so lucky to have a great guy like that."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome agreed, hoping she didn't sound as whistful.

* * *

"Ugh, when did my bag get so heavy? I know I didn't bring that much stuff."  
  
Kagome yawned, stretched a little and was casually glancing around for one of the taxis that were continually on call at the airport, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a very familiar cologne reached her nose. Gasping in surprise, she felt his lips at her neck and smiled when he kissed the spot beneath her earlobe.  
  
"Hey brat," Miroku let her turn in his arms and smiled into her sleepy eyes. "Long flight?"  
  
"Not really since I napped through most of it," Wapping her arms around his back, she snuggled close and sighed. "Has it really only been two weeks since you left?"  
  
"Yep, just two weeks," Miroku grinned, grabbing up her bags and leading her out to the parking lot. They chatted idly on their way to the car, she told him about the nice man who'd helped keep her from panicking on the trip and Miroku listened to her chatter.  
  
The drive through the city was thankfully calm and soon they were at his Maui beach house. Miroku had taken up surfing during his college years and bought the beach house a few years earlier. It was his favorite place in the world, with its bay windows, private beach and a small dock. He had a boat, the Kazaana, anchored there and often took some time off to go for a relaxing ride.  
  
Leaving Kagome in the living room, he dropped her bags off in his room and came back out to find her spread out and yawning on the sofa. She'd kicked off her shoes and socks, leaving a trail of clothes including her jacket and scarf, leading to the comfy couch she lounged on. Leaning over the back of it, he glanced outside at the rising sun and yawned.  
  
"I've called in for the next few days except for emergencies again," he tossed his jacket onto the next couch and yawned, "I'm exhausted brat, I worked all night last night so I wouldn't sleep in and miss you at the airport. All so we could get here to have some fun and all you can do is crash on my sofa?"  
  
"I worked all day yesterday too," Kagome argued, "And I only took a little nap on the flight and you know how much flights stress me out, even with nice guys there to help."  
  
"I know," glancing out the glass window to the beach, he spotted his beloved hammock at the end of the porch and grinned. Picking up the girl from the sofa, he carried her out and shushed her protests, dragging the small blanket off the back of the couch in one hand.  
  
Setting her down on the hammock, he walked around to the other side and promptly took his place beside her, draping the blanket over them both. Curling onto her side, she draped and arm and a leg over him, resting her head on his chest. They lay quietly watching the sunrise for a little while, eventually both falling asleep from the long night they'd had.

* * *

"Hmm... is it late?"  
  
Kagome blinked, squinched up her eyes because of the sun and buried her face into his neck, relaxing again at the smell of his musky scent.  
  
"It's only around eight," Miroku yawned, moving her hair off them both while she raised up a bit uncomfortably on the hammock.  
  
"Ok, what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome stifled her own yawn and looked down to see his eyes gleaming wickedly. "You can't possibly want_ that_ for breakfast."  
  
"I can too," Miroku dragged her over him easily enough, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist so she couldn't escape. "What do you say brat? Get an early start on that baby cycle?"  
  
"But we're on the patio," Kagome glanced around at the beach as if there were someone there to see.  
  
Miroku chuckled, "So what? I own the property for a good couple of miles around. There's no one to watch."  
  
"But we're on a hammock," she reminded him, mewling when his hands began to roam, shivering when they settled in the back pocket of her pants.  
  
Giving her bottom a playful squeeze, Miroku nibbled on her neck, "Adds to the fun my dear miko, in bed-play, nothing need be forbidden."  
  
Shaking her ead, Kagome gasped and bit back a moan when his hands took advantage of their place on her bottom to press her pelvis against his. The item beneath his pants was definitely good to go, the heat and hardness proving that quite well. Inhaling sharply, her fingers tightened their hold on the hammock, her neck arching a little to allow him better access to it.  
  
With a husky chuckle, Miroku concentrated on the spot where her neck and shoulder met, while his hands slid up and between them. Shivering and lowering her lips to tease and nibble on his earlobe, Kagome lifted her hips as directed, helping him push her pants and panties down to her knees. Needless to say their lovemaking on the infamous hammock was quick, but satisfying for them both.  
  
With a contented sigh, Kagome snuggled close, his shirt clinging to her back from her sweat, the cool air drying it off. Turning her head when he began kissing her hair, she managed to get a few on her lips and smiled, looking up with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think it's kind of weird Roku?"  
  
"Hmm? What is?" he asked, leisurely stroking a hand down along her spine to her bottom, cupping his hand over the soft swell there.  
  
"How easily we went from just friends to lovers? Shouldn't there be some awdwardness?" Kagome whispered, eyes drooping again.  
  
He gave a shrug, "I hadn't thought about it much, but maybe, maybe not. Why would there be awkwardness between two friends as close as we are? Its not like we don't care for one another, there is a certain affection between us, always has been. Although I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"I'm glad its not awkward," she admitted, "Although not telling our friends and family is a bit odd, but that's ok, they wouldn't understand."  
  
"Hmm... done yet? I'd like to get a little more sleep," Miroku yawned, tickling her back.  
  
With a giggle, she raised herself up and gave him a lingering smooch, "Sleepy head, you go ahead and nap a little longer, I want to get a bath and make some real breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good," pulling her down for a final kiss, he held her for a moment longer before letting go, watching with a grin as she stood, rescued her panties and headed into the kitchen with his shirt still on.  
  
Feeling his body respond to the sight, he cursed and grabbed his boxers from the edge of the hammock where they'd been absently discarded. Slipping them on, he watched her hips sway beneath his shirt while she walked and gave a troubled gulp.  
  
[I'll never be able to wear that shirt again without getting a hard on, damnit, and its one of my favorites too!]  
  
"With better reason for it now," he mumbled, turning to look out into the beach.  
  
[Kagome - naked - in my shirt, will definitely make for plenty of sleepless nights.]

* * *

So what'd you think? I just realized how much sleeping they do together, and not like that either you hentai's. I mean they seem to be nodding off all the time, oh well, goes to show how much it crosses the mind of a sleep-deprived writer. They'll stay awake plenty next chapter.

For those of you interested in the smuttier version of this chapter, check out my profile for a link to the story on another site.  
  
Otherwise, don't forget to click that little box in the corner and make me a happy chica!  
  
Thanks!


	8. You Stay With Me

Quick Note: For some reason FF's not accepting the signs I usually use for their thoughts. So I've had to change it.

(- Thoughts -)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dancing - A perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire._

_- George Bernard Shaw_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having enjoyed a refreshing shower, Kagome hummed along to the radio as she cooked their breakfast, glad to see Miroku had stocked up knowing she was coming over. Rummaging through their supplies, she quickly pulled out everything she needed and was soon whipping up a pair of bacon, cheese and veggie omelettes.

Watching her move about the kitchen so easily, Miroku wondered suddenly, how women could do it. Without breaking a sweat, she set the table, remembering he couldn't eat eggs without ketchup, toasted bread, prepared tea, made the omelettes, and chatted easily enough, following his conversation as if they were seated doing nothing, and managing to sing a little with the radio every so often too.

He had to admit that, although he could pull off doing perhaps two or three things at a time, seven was just beyond him and any guy he'd met before. Before he knew it, she was nudging him towards the table where the breakfast was served, carrying a plate with the toast and turning back to get some jam before taking her own seat.

"You are amazing you know that?"

Kagome blinked, cocking her head to the side curiously, "Amazing?"

Miroku grinned, "You did all this in what? Twenty minutes? Half an hour max."

"It's no big deal," Kagome shrugged, taking her seat and inhaling the delicious scent of the tea. "So soothing."

"Yep," continuing with his story of an argument with a co-worker as she urged him on, Miroku laughed once they were done and she informed him of his dish duty.

"I made the breakfast, so you can at least wash the plates," Kagome helped clear up the table before hesitating a moment. "While you put the dishes in the washer I'll check in with Sango so she doesn't worry about the flight."

"Sounds good"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(- I can't believe I forgot! -)

Miroku sighed, looking down into his palm pilot, which had just beeped with a reminder about an event that night. His friend from med school was throwing a reunion for the guys in their human biology class. Since they'd formed a pretty tight group that year, it would be difficult for him to cancel now that he'd already agreed to meet them.

But would Kagome want to go?

Glancing over to where she sat on his sofa, he smiled at the girlish giggle that escaped her, coming over to lean against the back of it. "And what might you find so amusing?"

Giving a small gasp, Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Nothing!"

"Oh come on, give me some credit," Miroku reached for the book and raised a brow when she pulled it away.

"It's just a dictionary Roku, nothing interesting in those," Kagome held it away but seeing the determined expression in his eyes, she rolled her eyes and gave in. "Okay, its called the Devil's Collection - A Cynic's Dictionary, and I was reading a very interesting definition I came across."

"What was it?"

Kagome blushed, "You sure you want to know?"

The look in his eyes said enough.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Kagome cleared her throat and read in her most prim voice.

"Nymphomaniac - a woman who thinks about sex as much as a man does."

Staring in shock for a second, Miroku burst out laughing, sliding over the couch to lie beside her and see more of this book. "My god Kagome, why did you look up that?"

"I didn't look it up!" She snapped, "I was looking for the definition of women and ran into it."

Seeing how he didn't believe her, she glared, "It's true! Wouldn't you stop and read if the word came up unexpectedly? I was curious."

"Don't get all upset," Miroku closed the book, then randomly opened it to a page. "Hmm... Misogynist - a man who hates women as much as women hate each other."

Kagome laughed, closed the book and did the same, "Nurses - women who are filled with cheerfulness over other people's problems."

Miroku too, laughed at the description of his co-workers, finding the definition below that one more interesting.

"Battle of the sexes - a lifelong skirmish which often involves sleeping with the enemy."

"Aint that the truth," Miroku chuckled, flipping through a couple of pages before surprising her by tossing the book over his shoulder to the loveseat nearby. Moving onto his side to cage her in, he draped his arm over her waist. "Gome, you wouldn't have happened to bring a party dress, did you?"

"A party dress?" Kagome frowned, "No."

"Then how about we go shopping for one?" Miroku tweaked her nose, "You see, I just remembered I have to attend a party tonight with the guys from my med school years. I had already said I'd go before this came up so I can't skip out on it."

"Oh don't worry, I can stay here," Kagome yawned, "Some z's would be nice to catch up on."

Miroku frowned and shook his head, "No I couldn't leave you here alone, you'd be welcome to come, I'm the only unmarried one to be honest so it'd be a relief to have someone with me."

Blinking, Kagome looked into his eyes and hesitated a moment, "You mean, like pretending I'm your girlfriend?"

He quickly shook his head, "No, just going with me so I'm not being bullied around all night."

"Poor Roku's scared of the mean boys?" Kagome teased, giggling at the glare he gave her, "Fine, I'll come and keep the bullies away from you."

"My hero," Smiling with an adoring look for a second, he caught the glint that came into her eyes and managed to grab onto her right when she shoved him off the sofa, bringing her down with him.

Giving a soft 'oof' she smacked him on the chest, quickly standing and helping him up. Heading for the door, she grabbed his car keys and tossed them over. "How formal is this going to be?"

"My guess is it'll be casual, I'm wearing some black slacks with a nice shirt," Miroku shrugged, "Nothing too dressy."

"I only brought a few jeans and t-shirts," Kagome slipped on her slippers and walked beside him out to the car. "Are you really the only single guy left?"

"Yes m'am," helping her into the car, he closed the door and moved over to his own side, "I was also the youngest in the group though, the guy closest to my age was a year older."

"No wonder they bully you around, the youngest with the biggest career," Kagome sighed, "Not to mention your womanizing ways."

"Exactly, they're just jealous."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm almost done!"

Miroku sighed, laying back comfortably on his recliner in the living room. They'd spent around an hour at the mall, buying her some shoes and a dress, which she hadn't let him see. After having lunch at a small restaurant near the beach, they'd walked around for a while before coming back to the house to get ready. That had been two hours ago. They'd both showered to wash off the sand, separately, and yet Kagome was still not done.

"Women are all the same," Miroku closed his eyse for a nap, "Always taking forever to get ready."

Just as he was dozing off, a small 'ahem' snapped him out of his stupor. Blinking away his sleepiness, Miroku straightened up his chair and promptly froze.

Kagome stood in the doorway, wearing a black dress that could have been sewn on, it fit so perfectly. With one sleeve only, the dress molded to her body until it reached her hips, where the skirt opened up a bit and flared out around her thighs. With six slits in the skirt, the dress allowed for plenty of leg to be shown when she walked. As a finishing touch, she wore black high-heel sandals, a silver bracelet, watch, and pair of hoop earrings. She wore heavier make up than normal, but the dark effect of her eyes went perfectly with the dress. Her lips were rosy and shiny, and her hair, pulled up into a clip, still flowed down to her shoulders in loose curls.

Gulping at the vision before him, Miroku stood and helped her with her choker that was giving her some trouble. "You look amazing."

"I thought you might like it," Kagome held her hair out of the way so he could fix the choker. "The sales girl was certain you would be drooling, which is the effect we wanted right?"

"Wanted?"

"Of course, for those bullies," Turning once he was done, she analyzed his outfit, nodded her approval and reached up to undo a couple of the buttons of his shirt. Wearing black slacks with a midnight blue shirt, he looked dashing, but the open buttons gave him an added appeal.

Resting his hands on her hips, Miroku allowed her to straighten out a few wrinkles and fix his shirt to her liking. Watching her bite her lower lip as she concentrated on his collar, he decided to go for it and surprised her by lowering his head to nibble on her lip as she had. Giving a small gasp, Kagome froze for a second before melting against him, stepping forward to where their bodies touched better.

Ravaging her mouth, he gripped the back of her neck and the base of her back, stepping back a little until his legs came into contact with the recliner again. Dropping down onto it, he groaned as she landed straddling him and their lower bodies touched. Crushing her against him, he'd just begun to slide his hands over her sweet curves when his cell phone rang.

Jumping back as if burned, Kagome stood in front of him, panting and looking absolutely shocked by her behavior. Not that she hadn't been enjoying it or anything, but the reactions she had to him were nothing like those she'd had with Hojo and it was a little scary to think about.

Annoyed by the interruption, Miroku pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered, standing and nudging her towards the door. While he talked, they grabbed their jackets, his car keys, and headed out. One of Miroku's friends needed directions to the club they were going to and Miroku offered instead to meet up and give him a ride.

"Why is this reunion at a club?" Kagome asked, curious about his friends.

Miroku laughed, "The guys are all settled family men who happen to miss their wild days. So they convinced their wives to agree to a night out on the town, where they would act as if they were single and trying to hook up again."

"How fun!" Kagome laughed, "You guys were known for your partying so I'm sure they must be really excited."

"I know Jak is," Miroku agreed, biting his lip and struggling to keep his hand on the steering wheel and off her exposed leg. "You bought that just to torture me didn't you?"

With a twinkle in her eye, she nodded, "I thought it might be fun."

"Believe me, it will be," reaching over to take hold of her hand, he brought it up to his lips and gave her wrist a kiss.

Twenty minutes later they were meeting with his friend Yvan and his wife Alexis outside their hotel. Kagome took a seat in the back with Alexis and they immediately got along, much to the guy's amusement.

Another fifteen minutes and they were leaving the car with the valet. Miroku eyed the guy carefully, uneasy about leaving his beloved Porsche with an airhead college kid, but Kagome teased him about being an overprotective parent and slipped the keys out of his hand, handing them to the guy with a smile.

"No flirting," Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist and followed the other couple inside. The booming music that assaulted them as they entered brightened the smile on Kagome's features, an equally excited one appearing on Miroku's as he watched her. She loved to dance, he could remember her taking all kinds of dance classes as a kid and all through high school and college.

She and Sango were known for their wild nights at the clubs. Not that they'd ever done anything bad, but arriving home at seven in the morning wasn't precisely great either.

"Houshi-sama!"

Turning to see one of his best friends, Jakotsu , Miroku's smile widened as they both left their dates for a friendly hug. "Jak! Hey! It's been forever!"

"Tell me about it!" Jak laughed and pulled back to check his friend out, "You're looking good boy."

"You too," Miroku let the man check him out, used to the other's blatant ogling.

Jakotsu had always been an incorrigible flirt, even after he accepted the fact that Miroku just wasn't interested in guys that way. Unlike a couple of their pals, Miroku had never really been bothered by the guy's continuous flirting, Jakotsu just liked to see them squirm.

"And who is this doll?" Jak eyed Kagome and suddenly froze, "My god! You're Kagome Higurashi!"

"Nice to meet you," Kagome held her hand out, giving a surprised squeak when she was engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"It's so great to meet you!" Jak beamed, stepping back and smiling at her dazed expression, "Oh don't worry about me sweetheart, you're perfectly safe with this humble admirer."

Laughing, she looked him over and ran a finger down his arm, "I should have you model for me, this shirt looks much better on you than the guy who wore it down the runway."

"Of course, I am quite the unique specimen." Hearing just then, another guy calling him over, Jak gave her a quick wink and headed off to see to more of their friends.

Looking around, Kagome was surprised to see how many guys had shown up. Miroku had always had plenty of friends, and his college group had been notorious for their antics and success'. Not one of them had been left without one of the top jobs in the nation.

(- My goodness and they're all so handsome! -)

Greeting them, she was pleased to learn the oldest was only seven years older than Miroku, and really friendly. Their wives for the most part were really friendly also, some very good friends and a few lived too far to really see the others often. One girl, Samantha, clicked really well with Kagome and Alexis. The three were soon gone and mingling at the bar.

"She's quite the catch Houshi," Jakotsu nudged Miroku in the ribs teasingly.

Yvan nodded, watching the young woman with his wife, "Seems nice."

"Sam doesn't connect with people that well usually, she's always been the shy type, but they took almost immediately," Hal murmured, pleased to see his wife having a good time.

"We didn't just come here to talk about our women you guys," Miroku decided to change the subject, "How are things going in D.C. Jak?"

"Great! Everything's working wonderfully, we've finally got the clinic up and running..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm... excuse me?"

Samantha and Alexis quieted, watching with interest as they young man tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Turning to the new voice, she blinked in surprise and gave a curious smile, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" The guy smiled and held out his hand, "My name's Darien. I was watching you from the other side of the bar and saw the longing glances you kept giving the floor."

"How fun!" Alexis, an incorrigible flirt, beamed and snatched away Kagome's drink. "Go ahead girl, have some fun since Miroku's engaged in his talks."

"But you..."

"We'll be fine," Samantha assured her, smiling at the handsome man waiting for her new friend.

He'd been watching her for a while, she'd seen him standing behind Alexis and checking her out. If Miroku wasn't going to pay attention to her, then she should get out and have some fun, she wasn't married to the man after all. She'd explained that she was only visiting the city for a while, and that Miroku had made her come so she wouldn't spend the night alone and bored.

It was the story they'd agreed on, but Kagome still felt uneasy dancing with another guy. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Miroku standing with his back towards them, laughing at something Yvan said, and gave a shrug, laying her hand on Darien's palm.

"I'd love to dance," Kagome winked at the girls, allowing him to lead her away to the floor.

The music was upbeat and with very good tempo. The DJ was into everything and took requests all the time, so the music changed from rock, to house, to rap and hip/hop every so often. To her delight, Darien was a really good dancer, moving smoothly to the grooves. Unnoticed by either of them, more and more people were beginning to watch.

Kagome followed him easily enough and he knew how to accommodate to her size. Looking up into his cerulean blue eyes, Kagome couldn't help but feel attracted to the man. Tall, broad-shouldered, with short black locks and an unruly bang that fell into his eyes, he had chiseled features and a great body.

Suddenly finishing with the latest hip hop song, the DJ announced over the loudspeaker.

"Hey guys! It's great to see y'all having a good time out there!"

The crowd cheered, Kagome and Darien standing side by side and cheering along with the other dancers. The DJ grinned and continued. "Well now I we're opening up the dedications guys, so if there's a song you want played along with a message for a certain someone, let me know. And for the first request, we're changing the mood a little, this song goes out to Mary from Juan..."

A large crowd cheered, Kagome included since she loved dancing to salsa and all that. Apparently a large party had requested the change and the club owner had agreed to it.

"Now as we say at my mama's place - A BAILAR CHAMACOS!"

A famous and very popular Celia Cruz song was put on and people either rushed onto or off the stage. At the sidelines, now standing with their husbands, Alexis and Samantha were surprised to see Kagome and her partner taking up where they'd left off. Not many couples had stayed on the floor.

Miroku was watching closely as well, having just realized that Kagome wasn't with the girls anymore because they'd come to get their men. He'd been so engrossed in a heated argument with Bankotsu that he'd hardly done more than glance over to the girls, seeing Sam and Alexis and figuring they blocked the view of Kagome. When they said she'd been out dancing for a while, he scanned the dance floor and was not surprised to see how well she moved with the stranger.

Unfortunately, not only was the man handsome, he was a damn good dancer as well, and Kagome was obviously loving every minute of it.

"You gonna let that hunk take your woman Houshi?" Jak teased, coming up between him and Bankotsu, lacing his fingers with his guy's. "I'd be wary with one as fine as that my friend."

"I agree," Alexis giggled, yelping when her husband gave her a poke in the back. "Honestly Yvan! Like I haven't seen you check out at least five girls tonight! I can admit I find a man attractive."

"Tell it to the girls when I'm not around," Yvan ordered her, "I don't tell you when I find a girl attractive."

"Oh don't you?" Alexia placed a hand on her hip, intent on continuing the argument.

Thankfully they were all saved by a gasp from Samantha, who stood on her tip toes, holding onto her husband for support. "Looks like Kagome's gotten quite popular hon."

"And I'm not sure that's a good thing," Hal answered, seeing the men swarming the girl who looked increasingly troubled.

She'd switched partners when a guy all but shoved his date on Darien and turned her towards him. Unlike her previous partner, who'd danced closely but without crossing any lines, this guy was a creep and she constantly had to smack his roving hands. Since the DJ's announcement and another change in mood, the floor had become more and more crushed so she couldn't really move away. Darien and his girl had gone somewhere and she was so turned around she couldn't spot Miroku and the others anymore.

(- Oh god how do I get myself in these messes? -)

Kagome turned away from the creep to find herself facing another leering jerk. Just her luck, she was surrounded by creepy guys trying to cop a feel on her. (- Someone help! -)

Just then the guys seemed to get tired of sharing and to her horror, they all started forward to take her into their arms. There were about four of them and she couldn't see a way of getting out of this mess without causing a stir. Right when she was about to panic, a pair of arms wrapped around her, a body pressed against hers, and she was being kissed on the cheek by a very familiar set of lips.

"You having fun babe?" Miroku asked, loud enough for the creeps to hear. "I'm sorry I had to leave you dancing with my pal, where did he run off to anyways?"

"Darien and I got separated in the crowd," Kagome saw the guys eye them suspiciously and turned into his embrace, grinning when he ignored them and turned away, heading deeper into the center of the floor.

Stopping at a spot that wasn't too crushed, Miroku kept her close, shaking his head at her while he moved, "You should have told me if you wanted to dance."

"You were having fun!" Kagome shrugged, "Darien was a great partner but one of those guys and a chick separated us."

"Are you thirsty?" He leaned down to ask, smiling when she shook her head and slipped her arms around his neck, giving him a sly smile. She knew he was a good dancer, she'd danced with him before at gatherings and they were always a pretty popular couple.

"When's the last time we danced?" Miroku asked.

"Christmas last year," Kagome laughed, "Remember we got caught under the mistletoe?"

"Oh yeah." Lowering his head for a kiss, he grinned against her lips, "I wonder if we'll get lucky this year?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom real quick," Kagome told Alexis, receiving a nod and a short wave.

She'd danced for a while with Miroku before the guys decided to switch partners. Her latest partners, Jakotsu and Bankotsu, had been the wildest, both totally uninhibited. Taking advantage of the sultry hip hop song, they'd bumped and ground and swayed around her in a way still had her blushing at the thought. Each movement was the subtlest tease, a hand on the hip here, a light touch with the inner thigh there.

Not to mention the way she'd been positioned so she straddled Jak's left leg, while Ban kept her body aligned with his. It had been rather awkward at first, but since both men teased her out of her shyness, she found the dance rather invigorating. Who'd have thought she'd ever bump and grind with two very hot gay men?

Unaware of the eyes following her, she made her way over to the rest-room and sighed upon seeing a line outside. Taking her place in it, she was relieved to see a cleaning lady come out and apologize for the wait, allowing them all in while explaining that they'd had to shut it due to a pipe flooding earlier.

Rushing inside, she finished with her business and after washing her hands and re-applying her make up, headed back out. The hallway behind the giant screen illuminating the dance floor was surprisingly dark and empty. While making her way towards the lights visible not far off, she gave a squeak when a hand clamped over her mouth and and arm snaked around her waist.

"Shhh!"

Hearing his voice was such a relief, she sagged against him while he pulled her back into the small space where equipment was stored. It was pitch black in the tiny crook, only a flash of light reaching it, and that hardly lasted more than a few seconds at a time. Before she had the chance to reprimand him for the scare, she was being kissed senseless and crushed against his hard body.

Miroku had meant for it to be a quick kiss, something for them to be able to joke about later, but the first touch of her lips re-awakened the hunger he'd been feeling all night since they left the house. Watching her dance with Jak and Ban, her hips sliding here, arms winding there, head tossed back or bouncing to the music, had proved too much.

When her arms snaked up around his neck, he took things further, nudging her lips apart and moaning at the taste of her. But a kiss wasn't enough, so he stepped forward until her legs collided with a speaker, stopping their progress. Moving his lips from hers, he slid his hands up to her arms, bringing them down from around him while kissing his way along her neck.

"Miroku?"

Her breathy whisper barely reached him through the music booming a few yards away in the main part of the club.

"I can't stop now," Miroku whispered into her ear, nibbling on its lobe.

Kagome gasped, shocked by his actions and her own responses. They were in a club! People were dancing and drinking just a few feet away!

"Roku anyone could come and see..."

"Which only makes it that much hotter," Miroku kissed her, grinning against her mouth, "Admit it Gome, the thought of being walked in on isn't so much terrifying as it is exciting."

"Hmm..."

Swallowing each other's cries, they kissed wildly while their bodies warmed and eventually joined. The music nearby stifled their moans while their hips moved in tune to the song's beat.

Finally falling heavily against her, he barely managed to hold himself up on his elbows on the speaker. Taking a moment to recover, he gave her a gentle kiss as he pulled back, fixed his clothes, and helped her pull her own back into place. Bending to find her undies, they both froze when the DJ announced a band would be playing in a few minutes.

"Christ! This is probably their stuff!"

"Miroku where are my underwear?" Kagome whispered, sliding down from the speaker he'd sat her on.

"I can't find them!"

Hearing voices approaching, he decided they'd have to forget about them and glancing out the doorway, was relieved to see two men entering one of the offices nearby. When the door closed behind them and the coast was clear, he pulled her out and headed over to the bathrooms, stopping to stand beside the doors where some light would reach them.

Kagome tugged her skirt down, looking up to him in shock.

"Sorry brat, we had to leave them behind," Miroku glanced back over his shoulder when loud voices began ordering for things to be moved.

"Hey that large speaker by the wall, yeah that one by the door, set that one up..."

At the mentioning of the speaker, Kagome's face flushed, "Oh my god! I can't believe this!"

Chuckling, Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him again, "Can't believe what?"

Giving a soft mewl, she buried her face into his chest, her voice barely loud enough to reach him. "We just had you-know-what in a club full of people!"

"We're not the first Kagome, believe me," Miroku kissed her cheek and froze when a loud curse was heard.

A burly voice cursed again while another man laughed, "Hey Joe, we've got another souvenir here!"

A third guy came over, asking in a very annoyed tone, "What is it this time?"

The guy laughing hummed, "Lace, very fine, and expensive."

"Top?"

"Bottoms"

"Not again"

The burly voice smirked, "I told you to get a door on this shed but you keep saying noo..."

Standing stiffly in Miroku's arms, Kagome couldn't help but feel mortified that they'd found her underwear. So he was right, they weren't the first to shack up in the club, she knew it happened, but she'd never dreamed she'd do it herself.

Giving her temple another kiss, he stepped back with a grin, "You should get cleaned up a little, your hair's fine but you could use another touch of lipstick."

"And you could use a little less," Kagome touched his pink lips with a smile. Heading into the bathroom, she was relieved that the dress had a small pocket for lipstick, otherwise it might have been lost too if she'd had it in her cleavage. With Miroku holding her ID in his wallet, there was no need for a purse so she had left hers in the car, another good thing. It would have been terrible if she'd left it behind and had to claim it later.

"So here you are!" Alexis and Samantha came out of separate stalls and joined her at the sink.

"We were wondering where you had run off to," Sam washed her hands while scanning her hair for any stray locks.

Alexis grinned, watching Kagome touch up her lipstick, "Is Miroku back with the boys? I think Yvan wanted to talk to him about something."

"I'm sure he is," Kagome slipped the lipstick in its pocket.

"I think we're leaving soon," Sam giggled, "I can't wait, with the looks Hal's been giving me, I'm surprised he hasn't dragged me off to some secluded corner and had his wicked way with me already."

While Alexis gave a laugh, Kagome blushed and giggled, "He wouldn't."

"Oh yes he would!" Alexis waved them out of the bathroom, leading them back towards the men. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Kags dear, but our men weren't notorious for nothing!"

"Then how do you handle it?"

Sam giggled, "By joining in on the fun of course!"

"Damn right," seeing her husband watching them approach, Alexis hurried over to throw her arms around his neck and give him a smacking kiss.

"Hey you," slipping his arm around her waist again, Miroku nuzzled her ear before inviting her out to dance. The beat was good and they were having a great time when the music changed. Since the group that was going to be playing soon was beginning its set with slow songs, the DJ dedicated his last song to a couple that was recently married. Many couples moved off the floor at the slow rhythm.

Noticing most of his friends coming onto the floor, Miroku ignored them, pulling her closer into his embrace. Resting her head on his shoulder, Kagome felt her embarrassment and worries melt away, a soft smile coming to her lips as they swayed with the song. Tightening their holds on each other, they were oblivious to the knowing smiles on the couples around them while they closed their eyes and savored their closeness.

(- Goodness this feels so right! -)

Kagome snuggled closer, wondering...

(- But why? I've known Roku forever and yet now... things are so different. I would never have expected something like this to happen. All because I want a baby and he's too sweet to say no. -)

Savoring her soft perfume, Miroku tried not to read into the many times he'd found himself thinking of the petite woman in his arms over the past couple of weeks.

Recalling their night at her apartment, he could still picture her dazed eyes, the way her hair spread around her on the pillows, tangling around them both as they'd moved across the bed. He knew he'd never forget the dreamy smile she'd had the first time they made love, and after, their laughter at her neighbor's complaints. That night had definitely changed things between them, and surprisingly, it wasn't all that frightening an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've edited out the song that was in this chapter, as I'm sure you understand I didn't want to risk having the story deleted for them.


	9. Orphans & Nightmares

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This only is denied to God: the power to undo the past._

- Agathon (440-400 B.C.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please kid, won't you stop screaming?"

The pleading voice caught Kagome's attention while she ambled through the third floor of the CHOC building. The drive had taken over an hour, but Miroku had explained that he went every week and that if he didn't pay his visit to a certain patient, he would forever lose his title of dashing hero. At least, according to a very sick little girl he would. Even now he was in a nearby room with the adorable eight year old who had immediately disliked Kagome, seeing her as a rival for the man's affections. Picking up on her sentiments, she had easily excused herself to the little girls' room and set out to wander through the halls.

The woman had been shouting at a little boy who was crying loudly, telling him it would do no good to cry and that it wouldn't bring his mommy because she wasn't coming back. Hearing his woeful sobs, she hadn't hestitated to enter the room and come to the boy's defense.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking to the adult for an explanation. The girl was young, barely over eighteen or nineteen Kagome guessed, and obviously not good at dealing with children.

(- She should be put in another part of the hospital, over at St. Joseph's next door would be better for her and the patients. -)

"I just want my mama!" the little boy sniffled, sucking in great gulps of air while choking on his sobs.

The girl came over and led Kagome out of the room, "His father's sister is coming to pick him up but she can't be here until tomorrow. His car was in an accident on the freeway and he was the only survivor."

Kagome's eyes watered as she heard, "Oh the poor thing."

"That poor thing's been shouting for hours," the girl mumbled, both annoyance and pity flashing through her eyes, "He's disturbing the other children on the floor."

"I'll get him to calm down," Kagome assured her, slipping into the room where the boy rocked himself on the bed, low, keening wails escaping his lips. Glancing over to a dry-erase board on the wall, she saw his name printed neatly across the top, followed by the names of the nurses who would be taking care of him that day.

"I want my mom..."

"Hey there Souta," Kagome stepped up to the side of his bed, sitting carefully on a spot near him, "My name's Kagome."

The boy sniffled and bit his lip, "You're not my mom."

Shaking her head, she picked up a handkerchief and wiped a tear on his cheek, "No sweetie, I'm not your mother, do you remember what happened?"

Souta bit his lip, "We were going to the mall, there was a loud crashing and our car turned over..."

A shudder ran through his frame and he curled up tighter, "I woke up here."

Taking a hold of his hand, she saw a bruise on his arm and gently rubbed it, "Souta did the doctor's tell you..."

"They said my dad's sister was coming to get me," Souta whispered, "But the nurses talk loud and one of them called me an orphan."

"Do you understand that word?"

The boy nodded, "My friend Jackie's an orphan, her mama and papa died and her grandma takes care of her now."

His breathing became a little erratic then, "But I can't be an orphan! My mom's fine! Dad's probably holding her hand right now and looking for me! They're not dead! I know they're not!"

Slamming his little fist down beside him, his hand hit the remote and turned on the television, channel two coming on automatically. As if on cue, the news were on, the story of the accident on the 57 freeway being reported at that exact moment.

"The truck skidded awkwardly across the lanes, hitting and overturning a small black honda civic, which consequently hit a white Astrovan, which was knocked onto its side. Two children were left hurt and rushed to the hospital, three adults lost their lives, including, the young driver of the pickup truck."

"No!" Turning off the volume, Souta turned and stuffed his head under the pillows, screaming that it wasn't true.

Reaching for the little boy, Kagome ignored his weak struggles and held him close, shushing his screams while rocking his little form on her lap. Careful of the I.V. in his arm, she whispered soothing words while encouraging him to let it all out. When a nurse came running at his screams, she shook her head, had the door closed, and tightened her hold on him.

"Why?" Souta asked, his voice muffled by her shirt, "Why'd they have to go?"

It was a question Kagome could remember asking too, years ago, crying into Mushin's chest much as Souta was now. Only unlike Souta, she had been watching, she hadn't been knocked out like he had. The nightmares still haunted her dreams at times. Rocking the boy quietly, she sighed and ran a hand down his back.

"I can't tell you why Souta, things like this just happen sometimes," Kagome kissed the top of his head.

"When our dog died, Mom said that God wanted him up in heaven with him," Souta sniffled, "Do you think that's why he took them? It's awfully mean of him to leave me here all alone."

With a chuckle, she remembered thinking that too, "Yeah, I thought the same thing when my parents went up with him, I'm still not sure why he took them from me either."

That caught his attention and he pulled back a little to face her, "Your parents are gone too?"

Nodding, she wiped his tears and held the tissue up to his nose, "Blow."

After a few honking noises and a couple more tissues, the red-nosed little boy sat back against the seat and scooted over for her to lie next to him. "How old were you?"

"Eight," Kagome swallowed and forced herself to smile, "I remember everything very clearly, you see, it was my birthday and my parents were going away. I was so mad at them for leaving me."

Souta's eyes widened, "Why were they going away? Were you a bad little girl?"

"No, my dad had some business to take care of and they had to go," biting her lip, she thought back, "I didn't understand about business then, I was just hurt and angry that they would both leave me. Mother always went on his trips, and this time she would be meeting up with her father too so she couldn't stay, grandpa was very sick."

"With what?"

"A bad heart," Kagome touched his chest, "So they hopped into the plane, a small private plane they'd bought some years before, and I stood at the airport watching them take off. I went there so often that I knew the staff. I remember that I ran up to the watch tower and was following their plane with some binoculars when it happened."

Her voice caught, her mind seeing the image again, of a small plane out in the distance, floating away across the bright blue sky. Souta poked her in the ribs and she continued, "Their plane just exploded."

She missed his gasp, caught up in the memories, "They were flying along and suddenly there was an enormous roar and this fireball was plunging out of the sky."

"Oh wow..." the little boy gulped, "If it weren't so sad, I'd have to say that would have looked cool."

Snapping back at the sound of his voice, she heard his remark and chuckled, "I'm sure if it had just been a satelite or something empty, I would have thought it was cool too. Imagine a big ol' fireball falling from the sky."

"Did you find out why it happened?"

"Oh yes, there was some problem with the plane, their pilot was in a hurry and skipped a few steps in his pre-flight checks." Kagome sighed, "Listen to me, why am I even telling you this awful story?"

"To make me feel better," Souta sniffled, wiping his eyes, "What am I gonna do now?"

"The nurse told me your aunt is coming to take care of you," Kagome ruffled his hair, "Do you know who?"

"Probably aunt Asami, she's the only one who's not married with her own kids." He stifled a yawn, "She's nice enough, but she lives on the other side of the states."

"Where?"

"A big house over in New Jersey," he shrugged, looking up at the tv again, seeing they were showing a football match. "The last time we visited we drove into New York city."

"I live in New York!" Kagome beamed, "Maybe we could hang out!"

"Really?" for the first time since she'd been there, the little boy's eyes lit up and he managed to smile, "That'd be cool!"

"I'll talk to your aunt about it," she promised, tickling his tummy when he gave another yawn, "Someone needs a nap me thinks."

He nodded his head, eyes drooping a little, "I don't think I could fall asleep though."

"Hmm... you know, when my friend Rin can't sleep, she usually..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kathy, have you seen Kagome? The young lady I came with?"

Miroku leaned over the counter, having just finished telling Sarah and five other little girls a story. He'd operated on Sarah months ago, but she'd suffered a relapse and come back recently. Every week he'd come to visit, unless he was away, then he'd call for a little while.

"I don't think I saw her when you came in," Kathy shook her head.

"I'm sure you did, she's about 5'5" black hair down to her mid-back, big brown eyes, cheerful smile," Miroku tried to describe her.

"Wearing some black pants and a pink top?" Lauren came over, "She's in room 213 with a little boy who was screaming forever."

Kathy tsked, "Really Lauren, he's nine years old and his parents just died, give the kid some slack."

"Died? How?" Miroku straightened, eyes clouding with concern, "When did this happen?"

"Big accident this morning on the 57, the family was going out for a drive and some teenage kid lost control of his pickup. The boy's parents both died on site and he was rushed here with a concussion and some major bruises. He was lucky to get out alive and unharmed." Kathy pointed down the hall, "Around the corner, first room on the left."

"I just checked in on them, she'd good with kids, he wouldn't calm down earlier," Lauren grimaced. "But then again, my patience was wearing kind of thin, I was already having a lousy morning."

"No reason to take it out on a poor kid..." While Kathy went on to scold her friend, Miroku headed over to the boy's room, only to stop outside at the sound of a very familiar voice.

Miroku smiled, remembering the day she'd walked in on him practicing on the piano. She'd been eight when her parents died, and she'd gone into a terrible withdrawal, hardly eating, not playing, not smiling, walking around their house like a pale little ghost. She'd startled him pretty badly when she'd entered, but when he stopped playing, she begged him to continue. He'd started over, she'd sung along, and somehow the song just wrote itself.

It had been so long since he'd heard it - he would have sworn she'd forgotten it, he had.

But then again, he hadn't written the words for his deceased parents.

A sad little voice joined hers, singing so softly Miroku had to stick his head in the room a little.

"Shh... sleep now..." Kagome hummed to the little boy, rubbing his back in soothing circles for a few more minutes until his breathing evened out. Slipping out of the bed once she was sure he was sound asleep, she turned to the doorway and gave a sheepish smile when she saw him there.

"I thought you might be done," she whispered, coming over and quietly following him out of the room.

Seeing the brightness in her eyes, Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," sniffling and blinking back her tears, Kagome allowed him to lead her out to the front, "But could we stop by the gift shop real quick?"

Nodding, he led the way and waited for her to pick something out. Searching for just the right item, Kagome found a cute, medium-sized stuffed beagle and knew she had to get it. With long floppy ears, brown and white fur, the dog had a cheerful expression on its features and would be just the right size for a little boy to hug. After paying for it, she tied a small card around its paw and they headed back.

Placing it in Souta's arms, she gave him a kiss on the temple, wiped a few bangs out of his eyes, a tear from his cheek, and tucked the blanket close before exiting the room. Seeing the tender way she treated the boy brought a strange knot to Miroku's throat, he'd known she'd make a good mother by watching her with Rin and simply because of her personality, but this was different somehow, he couldn't place it, but it was.

After leaving a note with Kathy for Souta's aunt, Kagome was finally ready to go and they headed out of the hospital.

The trip home was silent, she took a nap in the car while he drove and he left the radio off. Arriving at the beach house, he carried her to bed, removed their shoes, and slipped in beside her. Watching her while she slept, Miroku realized he'd taken the whole 'I want a baby' thing way too lightly. Kagome really did want to be a mother, she was obviously ready, and she would be great with their kids.

(- Kids? When did things get plural? -)

Eyes widening, he suddenly realized something else.

(- Our kids? Where did that come from? I'm not ready for kids! -)

Moving away a little on the bed, he sat up and turned his back to her, legs hanging over the side of the mattress. He was just being foolish, there was no way he could want more to do with Kagome. She was Sango's best friend, she'd been like another little sister to him for years - what the heck was he doing sleeping with her?

What had he been thinking?

(- That she'd chicken out, I never epected her to come this far. -)

Of course he hadn't, and he would have turned her down if not for her explanations of why she went to him and how badly she'd been hurt by Hojo. He'd always been protective of her, always wanted to keep her safe and unharmed. Somehow he'd wanted ot make things up to her, for letting her get hurt when he'd known the guy was no good. Things had gone too far though, getting up out of the bed, he began pacing the room, oblivious to her movements while he worried over the change in their relationship. It took a harsh gasp and her bolting up in bed to startle him out of his musings.

Curling up against the headboard, Kagome sat trembling, her hair covering her from his view, her hands wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Crawling to her side, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest.

"The little boy, I told him about my parents earlier today and now I dreamt about it again." Kagome wiped her eyes with shaky hands, snuggling close, her arms coming around his back and her face nestling into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm..." Stretching out onto his side on the bed, he kept one arm around her shoulders so her head lay pillowed on it, the other rubbing softly across her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, raising glossy eyes to his, "Could you just hold me? I'm so cold..."

"Of course," pulling the small throw blanket he had over them both, Miroku's hands gently stroked over her arms and back, soothing her involuntary tremors.

Grateful for his understanding, she raised her head to give a tearful smile, the warm shine in her eyes moving something inside him. Lowering his head, his mouth came over hers, joining in a long, tender kiss. Despite the fact that they were in bed, their legs and arms tangled about one another, there was no urgent rush in the kiss, no rising lust.

Finally their lips parted, he trailed his down to her chin, her jawline, pressing soft butterfly kisses to her temple, eyelids and nose. Hearing her giggle and sigh quietly, Miroku nuzzled the top of her head and settled his cheek against her hair.

They lay there in peaceful silence for a while, neither wanting to move or speak. Eventually they had to get up, his rumbling stomach demanded they do so, and even after sharing a good-natured laugh and working together to make a quick meal, they spent the rest of the evening in front of the tv together quietly. Curled up on her side between him and the back of the sofa, Kagome kept a leg draped between his and an arm across his chest, holding his hand in hers.

Dropping by to surprise them early the next day, Jak and Bankotsu grinned at the couple they found fast asleep, the former quickly grabbing up a camera and snapping a few pictures before they spoke.

It was his cheerful voice that woke them, while his pal opened up the curtains, "Rise and shine lovelies! We've got a lot to do today!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, you'll be so busy having fun with me, you'll barely even remember you're on a plane," Jakotsu re-assured Kagome, giving her hand a squeeze before going to help Bankotsu with the luggage.

Kagome fidgeted with her bag, a knot of tension winding in her stomach. Even though she'd spent the day yesterday having fun with the three guys, and Miroku had done his best to make her forget everything last night, her nightmare from two days ago was still too fresh. She'd seen it after all, its not like someone had told her about a random plane exploding mid-air. Of course, commercial planes had dozens of technicians checking every detail before each flight, but it only took one small mistake.

Seeing Miroku coming from the snack shop, she opened her bag and thanked him for the gum and soda he bought her. Giving him a tight hug, she buried her face into his shoulder, "I wish you could come with me."

"To help you forget?" Kissing her head, he chuckled, whispering seductively into her ear, "I never knew you'd be interested in joining the Mile High club."

Laughing despite herself, she shrugged playfully, "You never know..."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Miroku looked up when the guys came over, "You sure you can keep her mind off the flight?"

"Honey, leave it to me," Jak brushed a piece of lint off Kagome's sweater, "Say your good-byes lovie, the plane's boarding in a sec."

"Kay," watching the guys quickly shake hands or hug Miroku good bye, she came back into his arms when they headed off and held tight. "I really wish you were coming."

"You'll be fine Gome," nudging her nose with his, Miroku gave her his most charming smile before giving her a lingering kiss.

Watching the couple from the boarding line, Jakotsu sighed, "Just look at that, isn't it the most romantic pose? His arms tight around her waist, her hands around his neck, one foot slightly off the ground, the other on its tip-toes?"

"Those two have got it bad," Ban squeezed his hand, "I wonder when they'll figure it out?"

Remembering the way they had held hands and stuck together during their trip to the museum the day before, Jak laughed, "It won't be long now."

A voice over the loudspeaker caught their attention then, "Now boarding for flight 351, Los Angeles to New York, all passengers please proceed to gate 17. I repeat..."

Pulling back from the kiss, Kagome sighed and rested her cheek against his, "Thanks for having me over Roku, I had a great time these past few days."

"Call me when you get home," he ordered, "And call me when you know, it takes thirteen days right?"

"Right," with one last peck on his lips, she stepped back, brushing a bang out of his eyes and giggling when he kissed the tip of her nose. Hearing her name called, she broke away and rushed over to the guys holding up the line, turning one last time to wave, "See ya Roku!"

"Bye Gome! Have a safe trip and watch out for Jak's wandering hands!"

"Hey!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another edited chapter, don't mind me.


	10. Halloween prt 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_If you want others to be happy, practice compassion. _

_If you want to be happy, practice compassion._  
  
_- The Dalai Lama_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Bzzz -  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Glancing outside at the rain that hadn't stopped since she got home, Kagome frowned and set down the pencil she'd been using, making her way around to the front door. (- Who would go out in this rain? -)  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Um, I'm the guy from Justine's? I've brought your costume!" A familiar male voice answered.  
  
Opening the door with a gasp, Kagome gawked at the poor guy from the day before who'd ripped the lace off the top of the costume she'd chosen at a rental shop. His sweatshirt, scraggly already, was soaked and dripping onto the floor. His hat was soaked through and he pulled the costume's bag out from beneath his shirt with that same sheepish smile she'd seen at the shop.  
  
"I made sure it stayed dry and it shouldn't be wrinkled," he handed the bag over and winced when his shirt dripped a little on her carpet.  
  
"You brought it in this storm? Oh god you're soaking wet, come inside," Kagome tugged him in by his sleeve, wincing when he sneezed pathetically. "Poor thing, I have a sweatshirt you can borrow, hold on, would you mind taking off your shoes? Wow, the costume wasn't really all that urgent, I could have picked it up tomorrow."  
  
"Oh no it was my fault you had to wait," the guy blushed, "I'll be ok, really, I can go home now, I'll throw on a different sweatshirt there."  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed a towel off her dryer and tossed it over to him, "No way, at least let me make you some tea and toss your sweatshirt into the dryer. It'll only atke a few minutes, twenty at most, can you spare that since you're just going home?"  
  
"You don't even know my name and you're inviting me to tea?" the guy asked. "Are you always this trusting? I could be a serial killer for all you know."  
  
"Right, and a serial killer would likely blush and smile sheepishly like you do? I don't think so, and yeah, I'm usually pretty trusting I guess!" She came over and stuck out her hand, "The name's Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"  
  
With a chuckle, he gave her a rather handsome smile and took her hand, "Rayne Peterson, yes I know, its raining outside but that's really my name."  
  
"Rain?" Kagome quirked her head a little sideways.  
  
With a nod he flipped out his wallet, "Really."  
  
Glancing down at his liscence she grinned and shook her head, "I would have believed you anyways, that's an interesting name."  
  
"Interesting? Its wierd," he said, putting his wallet away again.  
  
"I think its kind of pretty," blushing, she shrugged and pulled at his sleeve, "So can I have your sweatshirt?"  
  
"Have it?" Slipping it off, he handed it over and removed his hat too, "Thank you for being so nice yesterday, Justine nearly bit my head off once you left, I had to sew the tear myself."  
  
"You sew?" leaving the dryer on, she led the way into the kitchen, "I'm sorry for the trouble, thanks though."  
  
"Its no problem, I help mend the costumes all the time. That's why I'm working there, I'm an acting student, I needed some quick money though, this job's just until Halloween's over." Rayne shrugged, looking around her cozy apartment while she set the water to boil and pulled out some tea leaves. She had an old-fashioned japanese tea pot which she carefully set over the stove on a low flame.  
  
"Hey that's a cool tea pot," he pointed at it.  
  
Smiling, she gave a little shrug, "My family is originally Japanese, my grandparents moved here years ago. I've got family in Japan but I've only visited a few times."  
  
"Do you speak Japanese fluently?" Rayne took a seat at her counter and picked up one of the tea cups that she set out.  
  
"Chotto," Kagome laughed, "That means..."  
  
"A little," he grinned, "I know some too."  
  
"Hontoo?"  
  
"Hontoo desu"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Laughing at their simple conversation, they soon changed the subject to his past and were comparing horror stories about times in school when she realized the tea pot was all done. Looking up to her clock, she realized also that her dryer had stopped and that it had been well over an hour since he'd arrived. (- We've talked for more than an hour? -)  
  
"Holy smokes, I hadn't noticed the time!" He sipped the last of his tea and helped clear up the table, "I have to clean up my part of the apartment before my roommate arrives in half an hour!"  
  
"It's still pouring out there," Kagome went to fetch his sweatshirt and grabbed up her extra umbrella on the way back, "Here you go, it'll be one less thing to do if you don't have to dry your clothes when you get home."  
  
"Oh I couldn't," he pushed back the umbrella, throwing on the sweatshirt easily, "I'm really forgetful and I might not bring it back."  
  
"Take it to work," she offered, "I'm only renting the costume, so I can get it back from you when I drop it off again."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, take it!" Slipping it into his hands, she opened the front door for him and held out her hand, "Well thanks again for dropping it off for me, that was really sweet of you."  
  
"Thank you for the tea, it was really good," Rayne smiled, "And for the laundry service."  
  
"No prob, see you around?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be at Justine's but maybe we'll run into one another some time," He stepped out of her apartment, jumping when a car honked down below one of the hallway's open windows. He grinned bashfully again and dashed off towards the elevators. "Have fun at your Halloween party!"  
  
"Have fun at the shop! Watch out for Justine's wrath!"  
  
"I'll try!"  
  
(- Poor kid, he's a total klutz! -)  
  
Laughing as he slid on the slippery floor, she shook her head and closed her door. (- Now what was I doing before he arrived? Oh wait, my costume! How in the heck am I supposed to put it on alone? -) Heading into her room, she opened the bag and gasped, "Oh wow, he did something to make it look even better!"  
  
Rushing into her room, she was trying it on when her phone rang. It was Sango asking if she was going to dress up and if she'd be riding home with her.  
  
"That'd be great thanks!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wasn't Kagome supposed to come tonight?"  
  
Inuyasha, dressed as a dashing version of the Phantom of the Opera, searched the area where the company Halloween party was being held. She'd gone to get her costume with that Jak guy a few days ago and she'd said she'd be there, but it was late and there was no sign of her, she wasn't one of those impunctual women either.  
  
"I think so, wait a sec, is that... her?"  
  
Kouga pointed to the front arch where a knockout was walking down. Wearing an emerald corset with a short skirt that was tattered and showed off her legs, her ample chest shimmered in the lights and her eyes remained hidden behind an emerald-studded mask. She handed a gentleman her invitation with a smile, revealing full white teeth and bringing their attention back to her pouty red lips, which made them look back down at her cleavage and legs again. She wore silver opera gloves and shimmery silver heels, her legs, thanks to the skirt's cut, looked both sleek and endless.  
  
"Can't be Kagome, she would never wear something like that," Inuyasha grinned, "Not that I'd mind seeing her dressed that sexy of course, just not in public."  
  
"Hey guys, either of you seen Kagome yet?" Sango hobbled over then, "I really need some company."  
  
"Nope, we're too busy drooling at the sexy woman flirting with your husband," Kouga pointed over to the babe by Sesshomaru.  
  
"The hussy!" Sango gasped, "The both of them! Why I should... oh my god! Kagome?!"  
  
Hearing her name, said girl turned and smiled at her awestruck best friend and the two guys beside her. "Sango! I was just asking about your whearabouts!"  
  
Coming over with a cheerful bounce in her step, she giggled at the guys' expressions. "Don't tell me I look that bad!"  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Inuyasha removed his cape and tossed it around her shoulders, leaving him ain a poofy white shirt and tight black pants.  
  
"Nice pants Inu," grinning, she shrugged off the cape, "I'm a fairy, not tinkerbell because she's a bitch in the story, but a farie. See the wings?" She pointed at her back where a pair of very thin wings were clipped to the corsette. "You should have seen Kaede's eyes bug out when I asked her to clip them on, and Trev!"  
  
"Trev? Your doorman?" Sango asked, still staring at her friend.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Poor thing nearly blew a gaskett."  
  
"I'm sure!" Kouga scanned her from head to foot again, "Damn Kagome, that is..."  
  
"Jaken's work," Miroku joined them then, coming to slide an arm around her waist, "Someone's looking fine."  
  
"Roku I'm so glad you're here! Sessh was telling me there's a scary maze set up! You wouldn't let him make me go all by myself would you? You know how bad I am with horror movies, I couldn't!" Kagome turned in his hold, "Walk me through?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What's your costume?" she suddenly asked, "Don't you wear those enough?"  
  
"Surgeon," Miroku grimaced as he looked down at his bloodied outfit, "If only they knew this is real."  
  
Cutting into their little converstain, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and made her twirl, "Since when do you dress like that young lady?"  
  
Kagome grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Since two very hot guys told me to."  
  
"Are you dating that guy?" Kouga asked suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head towards her in obvious interest. She sighed sadly, "Alas, no, Jak's taken, though he is hot and if he didn't have a boyfriend I just might try to reform him, but he's happily settled with Ban already. Oh you should see how they dance though! I never danced like that before, their hands were everywhere and the way they moved!"  
  
Kagome laughed, seeing the shock on Sango's expression, "It was amazing, that whole night was just- wow."  
  
Remembering their evening at the club, Miroku saw her flush and keep her eyes from meeting his, realizing she was still a bit embarrased about their quickie in the back room. Laughing too, he gave her side a poke, "You would never have recognized her sis, she was an animal!"  
  
"Oh! I was the animal? You were the one who... who dared me to dance with them!" Kagome's cheeks flamed as she glared, having almost shouted that it was him who initiated the quickie in the alcove.  
  
"Hey Kagome how about going into that maze?" Ayame joined them then, dressed as a cute and sexy little-red- riding hood. Having overheard that Kouga had a wolf costume, she'd rushed out to get something to go with it, pretending not to see any connection of course. Not that she needed to worry that she'd seem to obvious to him, the guy was too busy gawking at the fairy, much to their mutual dismay.  
  
"I was just trying to convince Miroku to walk through with me, I couldn't possibly go by myself," Kagome answered, "I'm such a fraidy-cat!"  
  
"I'll escort you!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga offered.  
  
Seeing the dimming of Ayame's eyes, Kagome smiled and drew her arm through the girl's, "How about we go in the middle and the guys can be our protectors, since Roku's not coming, Inu can be on my left and Kouga will be on your right!"  
  
"Sounds good!" Ayame beamed again, squeezing her hand in silent thanks. Kouga and Inuyasha accepted quickly and Miroku frowned, not wanting to miss out on the maze.  
  
"There's three actually," Sango corrected them, "The one right there with egyptian and other ancient ruines and after that one there's a cemetery/forest one, and the last one is in a house/mental institution. They follow one after another and end up bringing you back to this area, so Miroku can come and you can switch guys at each one."  
  
"Great! So we'll start with Miroku between us, Inu holding my other hand and Kouga holding yours." Kagome offered Ayame. "You and Kouga lead the first time, then we'll switch places and I'll be in front and then we'll switch back again at the third one. Is that ok? I don't really like leading."  
  
"That's fine, but I'd rather be beside Kouga during the woods one," Ayame whispered the last part while the guys chatted.  
  
Nodding, Kagome pretended to think the plan through, "Just follow me and I'll make sure we both get who we want and how we want to go."  
  
"I'm to be left all alone I suppose," Sango rolled her eyes but smiled at them anyways, "I'll go pester my hubby while you have your fun."  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, "I could stay."  
  
"No no, Kagome's giving me those pleading eyes to say no and I really do want to talk to Sessh, you go on ahead," with a shoo-ing motion, she waved them off and turned away, glad to see her husband was glancing her way and holding out his arm for her.  
  
Once she'd reached his side, the others headed off to the entrance of the maze. Kagome walked beside Inuyasha asking quietly so as not to be overheard, "Inu would you mind if Kouga starts off in the middle?"  
  
"Not really, any specific reason for it?" Inuyasha replied just as softly.  
  
"Well Ayame's not dressed as little-red for no reason and it'd be more suiting if she held his hand during the forest maze. She'll be closer to the back and can pretend to be even more afraid and maybe..."  
  
"The idiot will notice her," he grinned, glancing over at his pal, "I like it, you know, you have a very devious mind sometimes."  
  
"Yep, I know," standing in line, she shivered and smiled when he shared his cape with her, mindful of her small wings.  
  
Miroku watched but didn't comment, feeling the chill in the air and knowing she only viewed Inuyasha as a dear friend. Once they finally reached the entrance, they lined up as she directed, Miroku in front, followed by Ayame, Kouga, herself and Inuyasha at the end. Smiling at the handsome phanthom, Kagome squeezed his hand, "You know the back's the scariest sometimes."  
  
"That's why we're taking the last spot, to keep you girls protected," he winked, "Don't worry about the silly gouls, just leave them to us."  
  
"My heroes," she giggled, tightening her hold on their hands as their small group was allowed in. Following them through the catacombs, she shrieked when a mummy jumped out to grab her, jumping again when a blast of cold air was shot at her back. The first maze wasn't too bad and they made it through without much trouble. Switching positions for the second one at the small area where they had to wait for another group to go in first, this time Kagome and Inuyasha led, with Miroku in the middle and Ayame with Kouga in the back.  
  
Their progress in this one was much slower, as they had to join with another party of four and go through a cemetary, in which a very creepy Jason stalked the group and Carrie's hand scared the heck out of Kagome on the way out by suddenly popping out of the ground and grabbing her leg. With a terrified scream, she fell back against Miroku, who quickly caught her as she wrenched her leg away from the cold hand. Shaking, she had him wrap an arm around her waist and Inuyasha step back so she could grab onto his shoulders instead of his hand, keeping herself securely protected by them both- and Kouga left to defend poor Ayame.  
  
To the girl's luck, one of the scarier scenes in the forest maze included the scene from the well, a movie that had terrified her horribly not long ago, a fact that she was surprised by his remembering. Holding her tight, he kept his arms around her trembling form as they walked past the wooden structure, steering her away when a child dressed as Samara climbed out and stalked towards them. Since the small scenes were usually closed up and they were left there for a minute or two at a time, all four girls in the group, the other two from the one's they'd had to join, were given plenty of reason to scream.  
  
Seeming to sense Ayame's sheer terror however, Samara came especially close to her, reaching out a wet hand to touch her back when she turned and buried herself against the man holding her. "Will you back the fuck off already! You've done your job now leave her alone!"  
  
At the rage in his voice, Kagome forgot her own terror and watched with a bright smile when he rubbed the wet spot on the girl's back and whispered soothing words to her. A gong sounded, the sign that the door was being opened for them to continue, and they eagerly rushed out of the room, forming the mandatory single line as they went through the thin hallway between scenes.  
  
Finally they were entering the last maze, switching places one last time, Kouga in front with Ayame, Inuyasha in the middle and Kagome and Miroku in the back. At first the silly haunted house was not frightening, but then things changed as they passed through the living room into a bathroom. It was rather simple, a single bathtub with a white shower curtain, large mirror, creepy lightbulb hanging above and a small chest near the wall. After the door closed, they all watched the chest to see what would come out and jumped as the shower curtain crinkled open. Remembering the woman in the Shinning's bath tub, Kagome turned her head and screamed when she saw the clown from 'IT' stood behind Miroku and was about to reach for her hand.  
  
They were led from that room to a bedroom, this one with the little girl from the excorcist tied to the bed, tossing and turning and telling them off. When she suddenly sprang free and ran amuck, the group split up and Kagome ended up much like Ayame had, only in Miroku's arms instead. Following through to the insane asylum, which had been added to the house, they went through the kitchen there, a padded room where they were locked in pitch black and touched by god-knew-what, and finally a morgue. Being a doctor, Miroku was unimpressed by the room, but Kagome and the others were majorly creeped out. Still trembling from the previous room, Kagome was warning them not to touch any of the platic-covered 'bodies' when Miroku and Inuyasha stepped forward to see a particular one hanging from the ceiling nearby, leaving her on her own for a few seconds.  
  
Those few seconds were all it took though, and in the next instant a terrified scream filled the air, accompanied by the shuffling of a bag as one of the guys wrapped in one tried to grab her. With the bag making his hands slippery, he managed to pull her back, but his hold on her slipped and he ended up dropping her into a coffin that was supposed to have been set up for him. Falling with a heavy thud, Kagome's scream intensified as the lid came crashing down, spilling fake blood on her and effectively locking her in.  
  
"Miroku! Help! Get me out! Get me _out_!" Kicking and clawing, she struggled in the darkness in a panic until her vision no longer mattered and her screams suddenly stopped.  
  
Terrified by that more than anything, Miroku shouted at the worker who'd come over and was trying to open the coffin, searching his key ring for the right one. Spotting a bar nearby, he grabbed it up and pushed the man out of the way, jamming it into the space between the lid and the rest of the box. Cracking it open with the help of the guys, they shoved the top open and gasped at the view.  
  
Kagome lay there, pale, bloodied, and unconscious.  
  
"Damn it!" checking for a pulse, Miroku was relieved when her lashes fluttered at his touch and she woke up quickly enough from her faint. With a cry, she sat up and held out her arms, clinging tightly while he carried her out of the rest of the maze to where Sango sat, anxiously demanding to know what happened to her.  
  
"Get her some water and bread for the shock," Kouga instructed Inuyasha, who quickly commplied, coming back moments later to hand her the food. She took a few sips of the water and a couple of bites of bread, but what she wanted to do was go home. Since Sango was tired as well, they both agreed to go early and that she'd spend the night so as not to get freaked out at home alone. After hugging them all good night, she helped Sango into the limo, assuring Sesshomaru that they would be just fine without him.  
  
"We've got a chauffeur and its past one in the morning, I'm sure we'll make it home just fine," Sango gave him a quick good bye kiss before rolling into the car, "You enjoy with your employees and just make sure you get home no later than three!"  
  
"Yes dear," with an exaggerated sigh, Sessh gave Kagome a wink and headed back to his guests.  
  
"He can be really great you know?" Kagome yawned and removed her heels, smiling when her feet were released from their torture.  
  
Sango agreed, "Nevermind Sessh though, since when do you wear skimpy costumes? Have you been holding out on me? Inu and Kouga were totally upset when you brought some guy called Jak the other day to the firm and said Miroku knows him? Did you meet in L.A?"  
  
"Yes, Miroku presented us and yes again," Kagome shrugged, "He's sweet but nothing's gonna happen, he's back in D.C. and we are just friends!"  
  
"Oh right, I forgot, you're just friends with every guy you know," Sango sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat. "I worry about you somtimes Kags, you always were more of a homebody than I was, I would have thought you'd be the first to marry, not me."  
  
"That's what Miroku said," Kagome replied quietly.  
  
Shrugging, she decided to rest also, leaning back and absently toying with a pattern on the corsette. She did have a few guy friends, but that was normal, she was young and happy, and independent- so why had that comment stung? Its not like she was totally alone, she had Sango and Miroku.  
  
Roku  
  
Somehow her crazy scheme for a baby hadt taken a strange turn, first of all when he'd demanded they do it the right way, which led to them seeing each other a lot more often and the changes in their relationship. But she wasn't sure where they stood, were they still just friends? Were they a couple?  
  
She knew she should ask- but it felt dangerous somehow, once said, words can't be taken back after all. What if she asked and he panicked and they ruined their friendship too? She couldn't even bear to think of it, so she'd rather just leave things be and see how they progressed on their own.  
  
(- Better to let sleeping dogs lie right? -)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, ok this chapter was actually much longer and had to be cut down the middle, so you know the next installment will be out by the end of the week. I've neglected an english essay due tomorrow to bring you this so I hope you like it! :D

(Actually the essay's topic is so boring that I'm seriously doubting I'll be able to get anything written, this chapter was just a nice break.)

Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews you guys! Sorry if there's any major mistakes, this is the unedited version since I just typed it up last night, I'll revise it later.

A bientot!

K.C.


	11. Halloween prt 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer._

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing away her thoughts as they pulled up to the pregnant girl's building, Kagome slipped out and helped her friend up, greeting the night guard and the repairman with him while heading into the elevator.

"Mrs. Shikon, we'll be cutting the building's power in about ten minutes, there was a problem with some of this wiring but the repair shouldn't take more than twenty, thirty minutes at most." Emille informed them.

"Thank you for the warning," Sango smiled, "We're both exhausted anyway so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Once they reached the penthouse, Sango checked up on Rin before heading to her own room on the second floor, thanking Kagome when she helped her out of her medieval gown. The large dress had been very comfortable for her and the long velvet sleeves helped keep her warm. Kagome was hanging it up in the walk-in closet when the lights suddenly went.

"Does this happen often?" Kagome stumbled out, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she managed to make out her friend's figure on the bed.

"I'm sure its nothing serious, they usually do repairs that might cut the power like this at night so as not to trouble tenants during the day," Sango lay back on the bed, rubbing her stomach in circular motions.

Nodding despite the darkness, the younger woman headed outside, thankful that Rin was fast asleep with her nanny beside her. She managed to make it to the kitchen, where she served them both some milk before heading back.

"Kagome!" Sango's strained voice caused her stomach to knot as she hurried into her room. Wringing her hands, Sango held them out for help getting off the bed, "You're going to kill me."

"Kill you? Why?"

Hesitating a moment, Sango winced and clutched her belly suddenly. Shaking her head, Kagome backed up a step, leaving the milk glasses on a nearby bookshelf. "No way, you are _not_ telling me your water broke!"

"It just broke while you were in the kitchen," Sango winced again, "This shouldn't be a problem though, I have at least another five to six hours to go right?"

"Sango how many hours you spend in labor with Rin?" Kagome reminded her, "Four measly hours! Not six or even twelve like other women, nope, four - Doctor Wills was as impressed as the rest of us remember?"

Nodding, Sango pushed herself off the bed wanting to get out of her wet garments. Kagome carefully helped her change again and told her to pace around the room, "Walking helps with the pain, and I'm sure they'll have everything fixed quickly. Emille and this repairman have been working together here at the building for years, they know it like the back of their hands right?"

They made their way out of the room and downstairs, roaming around the apartment's first floor. Kagome finally spoke, "Emille said the repair shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

"That was at one fifteen," Sango glanced at her watch, "It's two-ten now!"

"It's been that long?" Kagome led her past Rin's bedroom, and into the kitchen, turning to head back to the living room and start another cycle. They had gone around the apartment five times already and Sango was getting very tired. When they reached the living room again she took a seat on the sofa and sighed.

"If only we could call downstairs to find out what the problem is!" Sango whined, "Do you think Sessh is down there?"

Kagome shook her head, "Do you really think he would have waited this long if he were? That man would most likely climb the stairs and arrive without a single bead of sweat marring that perfectly kept brow."

Giggling, Sango was about to make a comment about him being perfectly capable of getting sweaty when a stronger contraction hit.

Kagome went into the dark bathroom and came back with a towel and a tub of cool water, pressing the wet towel to her forehead, "I shouldn't have left my purse with my cell phone in the car."

"The cordless won't work without power and Rin killed my cell phone this morning." Moaning, she focused on her breathing techniques.

Remembering the instructions she'd read once, Kagome kneeled in front of her and took hold of one of her feet. Starting slowly, she began rubbing and kneading her foot, smiling when Sango gave a deep sigh and melted a little on her seat.

"That's heavenly!"

Kagome shrugged, "I read in a baby book that this would be good for you."

That brought Sango's head up, "You were reading a baby book?"

"My doctor's office didn't really have many options, it was either a baby book or a cancer study," Kagome lied, not wanting to give away anything about her own hopes for a baby. Changing feet, she glanced at her watch, angling her hand so the moonlight made it possible to read the time. "Two twenty."

"This is endless! When will those idiots be done?"

"If you didn't live on the seventeenth floor, we could go down to the limo," Kagome sighed, "But there is no way you'll make it down all those steps in this condition.

"Oh god!"

Gritting her teeth, Sango tensed when a stronger contraction ripped through her belly. Panting again, she felt her panic begin to get the better of her. "What if the light doesn't come on in time? I want to go to the hospital Kagome! I need drugs!"

"Keep it down!" Kagome whispered, "I know you're in pain but things will only get worse if Rin wakes up, remember?"

"Right," moaning again, Sango focused again on her panting. "Kagome I am not going to make it to the hospital."

"We'd better get you into bed in case you don't," Kagome helped her up, taking most of her weight and guiding her very slowly to her room. The trip took a few stops due to contractions and Sango's pleas for rest, but finally they made it and she was propped up against her pillows with the blankets pulled back and fresh sheets on the bed.

"The contractions are coming a lot more often!" Sango whimpered, chest heaving from the pain. Clutching at the sheets, she panted brokenly, biting back screams as another contraction seared through her.

"I just need to light a few more candles ok?" Kagome hurried to collect all the candles she could find, searching through the entire apartment where her friend had them set up as decorations. She lit them and placed them all around the bed, handing Sango a small pillow so she could scream into it.

"I'm gonna die Kagome! Promise you'll take care of Rin and Sessh for me!" Sango cried between two of her stronger pains.

"Don't be stupid! No one's dying here!" Kagome snapped, opening her friend's legs and kneeling between them. Seeing the terror on Sango's features, she realized she had to calm her down and raised up on her knees to cup her friend's face in her hands.

"Hey, listen to me ok? You can do this Sango, you're a tough woman and you and your baby will be fine. Think about that, focus on it, you're going to have a baby, you're finally going to _hold _your baby. He's worth it right?"

"Yes, my baby's worth it."

"And you have to live to see the baby, women did this all the time before hospitals and drugs were created, you can do it too. I've read about this, I can help you but you have to calm down and focus ok?"

Nodding and clutching her arms, Sango gave her a shaky smile, "I will, thanks Kags. I'm so glad you're here."

Feeling tears sting in her eyes, Kagome smiled back carefully leaning over her stomach to give the girl a brief hug. "I'm glad too."

"Ohhh!"

Clutching Kagome's back, Sango buried her head in her shoulder as another stab of pain shot through her. Unable to help except by offering support, Kagome tightened her hold on her until she let go. Pulling back, she urged Sango to rest her head against her pillows and keep her breathing steady. Sweat dripped from the poor girl's forehead and she wiped it off with another face towel, leaning back to check for the baby again when her moaning became worse.

For the next two hours they struggled to keep it together, Sango panting and fighting back screams, some of which she had to release into a pillow. Kagome helped her with her breathing, rubbing her feet some more and keeping cool cloths at hand to wipe down her brow. Having been relaxing after an excruciating contraction, Sango surprised her suddenly as she sat up and cried out.

"I think this is it Kagome! I can feel something changing down there!"

"Now! I told you you'd probably be quick again!" Kagome lifted up her nightgown and bit her lip, seeing her friend's body had indeed changed and opened quite a bit further. Nodding her head, she placed herself between Sango's legs again and clasped her friend's knees. "You're right, this is it."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, nnnn..." Lifting herself onto her elbows, Sango's panting quickened as the pain worsened.

"Ok, go with what your body tells you to Sango, push when you feel its right," Kagome coached her, spreading her legs a bit wider to see as she brought a candle close and gasped, "I think I can see the top of the head!"

"You'll be seeing a lot more sooooon!" Sango grit her teeth and pushed, stopping a moment later to gain her breath before pushing again.

Kagome set the candle down beside her on the tray she'd brought and encouraged her as slowly, the baby began to come out. "That's it... just a little more! The head's almost all out! You can do this Sango, a little more..."

Gently giving the tiny head support without making attempts to pull it out or rush the baby, she kept Sango going, coaching her through the process. Finally the head was through, one shoulder and arm followed, and then the rest of the body slipped out easily after the larger skull had cleared the way.

"Agh!"

Dropping back against the pillows, Sango silently cried, immensely relieved to be done at last. Kagome gently pressed down on the baby's nose to expel all the mucus and other material that may be clogging it up, crying too. Thankfully so was the baby, after wrapping him in a small blanket she'd brought, she gently lifted him to her friend's waiting arms. "Meet your son."

"Hey you," Sango's tears continued as she cradled her son to her chest, grateful that the umbilical cord was long enough for her to hold him. She rocked and lulled the wailing infant, who quieted down when she followed Kagome's instructions and put him to her bosom.

"Breast-feeding will help your body expel the placenta and cut down on bleeding," Kagome whispered, pressing a towel to her friend and sagging now that the ordeal was over. Wiping blood off Sango's legs and her arms, she absently wiped her own wet cheeks.

"Thank you," Sango reached for her hand and smiled as their fingers laced together, "I don't know how I would have done this if you hadn't been here."

"As if I 'd let you do something like that alone," Kagome took a seat beside her and carefully hugged the new mother again. "He's beautiful."

"My baby, oh god Sessh is still not home! What time is it?" Sango asked, one hand gently touching the top of her baby's little head.

Sliding off the bed, Kagome looked down at her watch and sighed, "Nearly five o'clock."

"Twenty minutes! Hah!" Biting her lip, Sango called out to her again, "I think the placenta's coming."

"Ok"

Placing it beside the baby once it was out, wrapped in another towel, Kagome had just taken a seat when the bedroom lights flickered and came back on. "Thank goodness! We've got to call for an ambulance and Sesshomaru."

Grabbing the phone, Kagome first called 9-1-1 and then Sessh's phone number. She got no reply and tried again, getting a message that the phone might be turned off or no longer in service.

"His battery could have died too," Sango bit her lip, worry for her husband clouding her features. The baby was sleeping soundly in her arms and she was now covered with a small blanket.

Thankfully the ambulance was nearby and arrived quickly, rushing the new mother to the hospital. Kagome had woken up Rin's nurse maid, who'd slept through the whole ordeal, and let her know what was going on so Rin wouldn't worry about her parents being missing. After leaving a message on Miroku's voicemail, she rushed into the elevator with the stretcher and rode in the ambulance to the hospital with them.

"Your doctor was already here Mrs. Shikon, she'll be right in," a beaming nurse greeted her when she arrived, the baby having been taken to the pediatrics area to be cleaned up and cared for. Sango was settled into a room and while she was taken care of, Kagome waited outside, watching from behind a glass wall as they checked to make sure the baby was all right.

After calling Sesshomaru and Miroku again, she walked back to the glass wall, where she could see the babies displayed for parents and family. She was still too overwhelmed with everything that had happened to notice anyone around her until a hand touched her leg. Looking down to see a little girl staring up at her, she smiled at the child.

"Why are you dressed like that? Did you go trick or treating? That's not real blood is it?"

"I forgot about my costume," looking down at her bloodied costume and nylons, Kagome shook her head. "I was at a halloween party tonight when my friend suddenly had her baby."

"My mommy just had a baby!" the little girl beamed. "They're bringing him over in a few minutes. I was hoping it'd be a girl because I already have a little brother, but I got another one instead."

"Brothers aren't so bad," Kagome chuckled, feeling somehow that she knew the girl. Her eyes were awfully familiar, but where had she seen...

"There you are Kimi, I was worried when I couldn't find you. Mama wants to see you hon!"

A sudden chill shot down Kagome's spine, freezing her on the spot as she immediately recognized the owner. Turning slowly, she realized where she'd seen the girl's eyes before and inwardly winced as she met the other person with those eyes again.

He froze too, a little boy, no older than three, sleeping on his shoulder. Looking over her outfit very slowly, he hardly seemed to hear his daughter as she skipped back to her mother's room, the one next door to Sango's. It took a moment but finally he spoke.

"Kagome?"

Nodding her head ever-so slightly, she barely managed to keep her voice steady enough to reply.

"Hello Hojo"

His eyes widened a bit, "Well, its certainly been a while hasn't it?"

While she nodded, a bell nearby sounded just then, a familiar voice breaking into their conversation, "Kagome!"

The urgency in that voice snapped her from her shock and made her turn to see Sesshomaru rushing out of the elevator towards her. Never had she seen the man in such a state, not even when Rin was born. "What happened! Are they all right? Where...?"

"Sango had the baby back at your apartment, we were brought by the ambulance and she's being cleaned up." Kagome answered, "They're both fine, at least they should be, I did everything I could think of."

"You delivered the baby?" Sesshomaru's mouth actually dropped. "_YOU!_ I thought the paramedics..."

"When we got home the power in the building went out and I'd left my cell phone in the car. We were stuck on the seventeenth floor and- oof!"

Crushed against his chest, she struggled to regain her breath and managed to return the hug as she felt his trembling. Sesshomaru was not the type to show his emotions at all, but when it came to his family he was very sensitive and obviously vulnerable. Sensing that he needed the small gesture, she held on for a second before stepping away when the doctor came out of Sango's room, heading towards them.

"Ah Mr. Shikon, so good to see you again, I would hug the young lady as well if I were you. She did a wonderful job delivering your child, your wife and baby are both fine, you can go see her now. I'll have your son brought to you in a moment. Congratulations."

"My son?" Sesshomaru smiled down at the girl beside him, "Did you hear that? I have a son! Thanks to you Kagome!"

"Your wife did most of the work," she smiled back, tears stinging her eyes at his joy.

Giving her side a quick squeeze, he headed in to see his wife, closing the door behind him for a moment of privacy. Smiling in their direction, she looked at Hojo again and forced herself to hold the smile. "Your kids?"

"Yeah, Kimi and Jase, the new boy is Hige," he replied, shifting the boy in his shoulder. "So how've you been? You look like you've seen better days."

"Oh this was just for a costume party," she crossed her arms, feeling more exposed somehow than she had all night, wishing she'd been lucid enough to remember her state of undress when the paramedics arrived. "You married Eri?"

"Yuka" he corrected her, "Eri was just a quick fling."

"Give my congratulations to Yuka then," Kagome stifled a yawn, "I'm sorry, I've had a tough night and I need some coffee."

"Sure, but just out of curiosity, where do you keep your money?" Hojo asked.

Realizing she didn't have any, she blushed. "I left my purse in their limo."

"Hold on a sec and we'll both go get some, I could use a caffeine boost too." He went over to the room next to Sango's, coming out moments later without his child. Leading her towards elevator, they remained silent while they waited, both thinking it took forever to arrive.

"Where'd you leave your son?"

"He's sleeping on the empty bed in Yuka's room," Hojo shrugged, "It was only a few steps away."

"Kimi looks like you," Kagome kept her focus away from his face.

"Yeah, she's such a great kid," Hojo chuckled. "My little princess."

Reaching the basement, Kagome quickly stepped out of the elevator, looking for signs for the cafeteria.

"It's over here," Hojo walked a step or two ahead of her as he led her down to the left. "So you're not married?"

"Nope"

"No boyfriend?"

"I'm seeing someone, it's just in that awkward beginning stage I guess."

(- You know, when you have no idea how a simple plan went too far and you don't know where you'll go from here. -)

Wincing inwardly at the lie, she shook her head at herself and shrugged, not wanting to ponder the changes that had occured since the beginning of her hair-brained scheme.

"No kids? You're not divorced?" Hojo turned a corner and picked up his pace, making her a bit suspicious as the area seemed a bit too empty. But then again it was nearly five in the morning, not many people would be out and about at this hour, even in a hospital she supposed.

"No, I haven't been married nor do I have kids," she snapped. "I've been busy."

"Yuka's followed your progress closely, she's wanted to contact you but wasn't sure if she should. I watched too, even though I know we ended badly. I remembered you always wanted kids, I was just wondering if you got your wish. I don't think I fully understood why a person wants children until I'd had my own, its the most amazing thing." Hojo stopped beside a door and waited for her, "Cafeteria."

"Thanks," stepping inside, she led him over to the coffee machine, choosing a simple black decaf and thanking him again once he'd paid. "So what about you?"

"Oh I've taken over the business as I expected to, we're doing well," Hojo bought his own black coffee, sipping lightly once he'd gotten his cup.

Heading back while making some more small talk, they stopped once again at the baby viewing area. Sango's baby wasn't there, but his was, and Hojo proudly pointed him out.

"He's adorable," Kagome whispered, a knot forming in her throat as she spoke. Nodding silently, he was called away by a nurse then, who informed him that his wife had woken up and asked for him. With a quick wave, he headed into Yuka's room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Staying where she was, Kagome's eyes remained focused on Hojo's baby, thinking that could have been her child. Tears formed in her eyes suddenly, making her bite her lip to keep from releasing them. Hearing the elevator bell from down the hall, she turned to see Miroku coming out holding a stuffed teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers. Stopping in front of her, he saw the trembling of her chin and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, whispering against her lips. "Hold on just a little longer."

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha came out of Sango's room just seconds after he lifted his head, frowning a little at seeing their proximity, but shrugging it off since he knew they were close. "Where have you been?"

After greeting Kagome and telling her they'd been asking about her too, he dragged them both into the room. Kouga, Ayame, Mushin, his wife Aoi, and Sesshomaru were crowded around the baby sleeping in his mother's arms. After congratulating his sister, admiring his nephew, and greeting his parents, Miroku excused them from the gathering.

"Kagome's about to drop, I really think she needs to go home and get some rest."

"The poor girl!" Sango gasped, realizing she hadn't told him about what happened, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Kagome stepped out from behind him, where she'd been hiding, "I'm sorry I'm just so tired."

"Of course you are, you did so much for me tonight," Sango gave a shaky smile and beckoned her over, giving her a tight hug after Sessh took the baby. "My hero, I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you did tonight, I would have been lost if I had to do that by myself."

"Don't you dare thank me again, I only did what any good friend would, geez Sango, you're more than my friend, you're my family!" Kagome whispered, "I'd do anything for you and yours, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Sango sniffled giving her a wet kiss on the cheek while pulling away and looking up to Miroku, "You take her home, she needs a lot of sleep after the hell I put her through."

"You? Putting someone through hell?" Miroku chuckled, "What'd you do? Make her deliver your kid?"

"That's exactly what she did, didn't anyone tell you?" Mushin frowned, taking the girl from his daughter's arms into his own, "My dear girl, always the level-headed, calm one of the pair. We're so proud of you honey."

"So proud," Aoi agreed, rubbing soothing circles into her back, "We'd like to come visit you with balloons and flowers someday too you know, someday soon."

Seeing her nod and bite her lip, Miroku realized she was on the brink of crumbling and quickly stepped in to save her. Taking her hand, he gently extricated her from his parent's hold and excused them from the others, draping his jacket and arm around her shoulders while he led her out of the room.

"Good night everyone!"

Walking out through the rain to his car, Kagome felt him tighten his hold around her a little more. As if sensing that she needed the silence, he refrained from speaking during the drive, watching closely but leaving her alone. Once at her apartment, he helped her remove her shoes and costume, surprised when she headed into the bathroom instead of climbing into bed. Undressing and lying down in his boxers, he waited patiently for her to finish, keeping the door open in case she called for him.

In the hot shower, Kagome couldn't help but remember everything that had happened during the long and hectic night, her control slipping as Hojo's words haunted her.

"I remembered you always wanted kids, I was just wondering if you got your wish. I don't think I fully understood why a person wants children until I'd had my own, it's the most amazing thing."

A voice broke into her thoughts, calling her name and making her look up with troubled eyes. Surprised at the depth of pain he saw in them, Miroku frowned, stepping into the shower beside her when he noticed her shivering. The water was warm but she was visibly shaking, her teeth nearly chattering. Wrapping his arms around her, Miroku pulled her close, gently rocking her beneath the warm spray. Her arms came around him with a soft whimper, tears mixing with the water slipping down his chest.

He held her close quietly for a while until he couldn't bear to hear her any more. A whimper escaped into his mouth as he lowered his head and caught her lips with his own, anything to stop the sound of her crying. He somehow turned off the water, lifted her, and got her into the bedroom without breaking off the kiss. Kagome's arms were wound tightly around his neck, keeping him from pulling away as he set her down atop the mattress, although he wasn't planning on leaving. Lowering himself over her, he focused all his attention on the girl clinging desperately to him.

Pulling back, he nuzzled her neck, kissing the lobe of her ear, needing to know. "Gome what is it?"

"Hojo was at the hospital, he's happily married to Yuka with three kids... and Sango... and her baby..."

Kagome closed her eyes, cupping the back of his head with one hand, dragging him down to her once again. Sweeping the smoky velvet of his tongue inside her mouth, Miroku felt her tremors ease as her body warmed. With firm, smooth strokes he both soothed and possessed, while her own tugged and sucked on his, causing him to moan deep in his throat.

Knowing his passion was rising too quickly, he lifted his head and stared down into her dark eyes, carefully trying to read into their depths. But all he managed to see there was pain, longing, and a desperate plea for something he wasn't sure he could give - or deny - without dire consequences at least.

Understanding her fears, he took his time, slowly, meticulously, thoroughly making love to her in the warm light from outside her thin white curtains. With every touch he consciously gave her as much tenderness as possible. Their kisses were long and languorous, while their bodies joined and their movements remained smooth and even.

Wondering in a brief flash of awareness why this felt so different, Miroku understood it was because she needed him. After a hellish night, she needed this, needed _him_ - the idea was mind boggling to a man who'd spent his life running from anyone who might form such bond with him.

No words were necessary, as they gently moved together, the only sounds in the apartment being their whispered cries. Hearing his name in those breathy sighs, over and over, he inwardly smiled, knowing his name was the only one she'd whispered in such a manner. The idea was quite pleasing.

The difference between making love and having sex he realized, was that making love was focused on her, her cries, her breaths, her pleasure. He was completely attuned to her body, her silky skin, still moist from the shower, the feel of her wet hair, the scent of her sweat, the strangled little cries coming from the back of her throat as they moved together towards completion.

Yet somehow just focusing on her pleasure seemed to add to his own, her pleasure had his own body soaring.

Finally slumping down above her, he wrapped his arms around her back and was about to turn them onto their sides when her hands tightened and stopped him.

Her warm breath fanned his neck, "Stay."

"I'm heavy"

Her head lifted and she pressed a kiss to his lips, "Not too heavy."

"Yes I am"

"I like this, don't leave me," she insisted.

"No," rolling over onto his back, he brought her with him, keeping their bodies tangled.

It was still early morning, the rain outside hadn't stopped but the sky was brighter despite that. Sharing another kiss, she snuggled close and fell fast asleep, her body covering his, head nestled in the crook of his neck. He smiled as he tugged the blanket over them both, arms wrapping around her back and closing his eyes with a final thought in his mind.

(- I couldn't leave you. -)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horrifying Halloween or what? So now those of you wondering know, Hojo's not the stalker - he's a happily married father. What'd you think?


	12. Scary Surprise

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

_He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,   
And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere._

_-Ali Iibn-Abi-Talib_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rushing into the building and out of the cold, Kagome thanked her doorman and rubbed her cold arms while heading into the elevator. Finally reaching her apartment, she sighed as she removed her shoes, leaving her purse on the table and dropping her keys on the mantle.

Looking down at her answering machine, she was surprised to see she had various messages and put the machine to play them while she changed out of her business skirt and into something more comfortable.

The majority of the messages were actually dial tones, as if someone had hung up once the machine kicked in. She also got one from Sango, another from Miroku, and another from Jakotsu.

Grabbing up the phone, she quickly dialed and flopped down onto the sofa, "Hey you."

"Hey, you called?" pulling her blanket off the back of the sofa, she curled up to get warm faster.

"I was just checking in on you, I wanted to find out if..."

"I got it," she glumly admitted, "And I went to talk to my doctor about things. She says its perfectly normal, that some women can conceive on the first try, while others may attempt for years before getting results. She doesn't think that should be the case with me but..."

"But it could be," Miroku read into the worry in her voice and frowned, "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think," Kagome admitted, "I'm still hopeful, but..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll happen soon," he quickly assured her, "And besides that, what else is new? How are you feeling?"

Kagome shrugged, frowning while looking up at her mantle, "Sore and tired from all this running around, we're getting busier, the new store will be opening soon and I've left all the preparations of that to poor Hilde so that Relena and I can get a head start on the upcoming holiday season."

Getting up off the sofa, she walked over and picked up a frame that had gotten knocked down. It was a picture of her with Miroku at the beach, they'd taken it during their first bonfire at his house. The frame sat between two others that were still standing, somehow it had been knocked over without the others falling.

Shrugging it off, she focused again when he had to get off the line. "I've got a meeting in a few minutes so I have to run. Have you heard from Jak?"

"Yeah I just got his message right now, I was going to ask you about it," she set the frame in place and headed back to the sofa.

Miroku's tone picked up, "I say we should go, mom and dad are going to be out of town, Sessh and Sango will probably want to spend the night together, and the guys are really looking forward to having you over."

"Sounds good, I'll look up flight plans for the both of us and let you know," Kagome heard his name being called in the background and smiled, "Better run off now, I'll call you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later babe," his warm tone sent a shiver through her.

She wasn't surprised to hear her own voice was slightly breathless, "Bye Roku."

----------------------------------------------------

"Paris was lovely, thank you," Desiree stood up on the stool and held her arms out to her sides. The wedding was coming up at the beginning of December and this would be one of the final fittings.

She was still staring at herself in the mirror. "My god I love this dress."

"Even if it is about three inches too large all around?" Kagome took a few pins out of a cushion and fastened the material around her waist for a better fit.

"Even if it is too large," Desi insisted, "So besides Sango's adorable baby, what's new around here? When do we meet this mystery guy?"

"Not for some time," Kagome inspected the dress from every possible angle, mentally taking notes on small adjustments that were needed.

Desi beamed, "So there is a guy? Can I at least find out something about him?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome set her hands on her hips, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Desiree stepped off the stool and thanked Hilde, who'd come forward to help her remove the dress. Kagome's assistant was also listening attentively, having failed in her attempts to find out more about her mystery man.

"I'm not giving you anything that's too revealing, let's just say he's your typical TDH, great sense of humor, a flirt, but lovable and very, very sweet." Kagome missed the look the two girls shared as she stared off into space.

Hilde, being a bit hesitant, was surprised and relieved when Desiree said the very thing she'd just been thinking. "Mon dieux, you have it bad."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"Love"

Hilde handed Desiree the dress she'd been wearing and carried the wedding gown to a nearby mannequin, "You've got that look in your eyes."

"I'm not in love" Kagome snapped.

"Yes you are," both of the other women spoke at the same time and grinned.

"I am not, I'm fond of him, but in love?" Kagome turned away, "Just because you two are hopelessly in love doesn't mean everyone else is too. I like him, he keeps me on my toes and makes me laugh, that's it though."

"Whatever you say girl," Desiree shrugged, "You can live in denial all you like, but we know the signs and they're all there."

"The daydreaming"

"The sudden miles"

"The sighs"

"The way you jump whenever your phone rings and you're eyes get that sparkle when its him."

"Oh for the love of Pete, I'm not in love!" Kagome insisted, grabbing up her purse and jacket. "Des that's it, your last fitting will be the day before the wedding in two weeks ok? I've got to run now or I'll be late."

"Oh god that's right," Hilde quickly grabbed her own things and joining her in the elevator with Desiree. "I can't believe I forgot about your interview."

"Geez Hilde, its only Cosmo, the one magazine you swear is every girl's bible." Kagome smirked, waving to Nicole, the front desk receptionist at the building where her main studio and offices were.

Desiree sighed and shook her head, "An interview with Cosmo, sounds great."

"Sounds tedious," Kagome corrected her, hailing a cab, "Call me later and we'll grab some lunch or something when I get back."

"Where are you off to now?" Desiree asked.

Hilde raised questioning eyes too, "You're leaving for Thanksgiving?"

Kagome shrugged, "I got invited to a friend's house in DC and I figured it'd be ok. You're a newly wed, Sango just had a baby and will probably have something small, and I don't have any family so I thought it might be nice. Jak is dying to have me over too."

"Sounds fun," Des hailed her own cab and gave them another smile before they headed off to their perspective appointments.

Chatting easily with her assistant during the drive, Kagome paid the driver and followed her up to her apartment, surprised when the doorman, Saul, stopped her for a moment.

"You got a special delivery package today Miss Kagome, I made sure to stay with the delivery boy while he left it in your apartment." Smiling brightly, the older gentleman gave her a wink.

Kagome blushed, "Thanks Saul, by the way, how's Mae doing? Is her cold gone?"

His smile widened, "Oh that old bat can't stay down too long, she's good as new and driving me crazy as always."

"Good, you know you get bored without her harassing you day in and day out," Kagome joked.

"Oh yeah, real bored," Saul smirked and waved as she stepped into the elevator.

Hilde was giggling, "He's such a sweet guy, I hope Duo and I will be like that someday."

"I'm sure you will be," Kagome assured her, stopping when they reached her floor, "Oh man, I forgot to tell him about the reporter coming over."

"I'll go back down," Hilde offered, "It'll just take a minute."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, I've got to change into something a little less informal."

Nodding, Hilde waited for her to step out before hitting the door-close button. Making her way to her apartment, Kagome took the cheery yellow paper stuck to her door and gasped when she stepped inside.

The entire room was covered in flowers and petals, all kinds of colors streamed around the furniture. She'd had the cleaning service over yesterday so the apartment had been spotless before. She heard a crackling sound and looked over to the fireplace, surprised to see a small flame there. When she heard a gasp behind her, she turned to see Hilde's wide eyes scanning the room also.

"Oh my god"

"My thoughts exactly," Kagome agreed, wiping some petals off a small side table and setting her purse down.

"Is that note from him?" Hilde asked, walking around the apartment, noticing how the petals had been carefully draped over the chairs and even her books. Obviously special care had been taken to make sure every surface was covered.

Opening the note, Kagome frowned at first sight of the handwriting, it was definitely not Miroku's. Hilde called from her room and she closed the note for a second, carefully making her way over, not wanting to crush the flowers into her carpet.

"Oh wow," she whispered, standing in the doorway. Her dark blue comforter had been changed to a white one with dark red sheets and crimson rose petals strewn across the room. There were also the darkest red tulips she'd ever seen on the bed, along with two other flowers she didn't recognize.

Hilde came to her side and showed her another note, this one on a dark red paper, that had been left on her bed. She opened it and read aloud.

_Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved. Be happy, you are._

_Red Tulip - declaration of love _

_Bachelor Button -anticipation _

_Red Rose - passionate love _

_Rhododendron - beware_

"That's strange," Hilde mumbled, picking up one of the flowers, "Why would they have a flower with the message to beware in a romantic setting?"

Kagome shivered and shook her head, "I don't know."

Opening the other card, she turned and went into the living room, looking around at the flowers there and the message on the brigher card.

_Think about a woman. Doesn't know you're thinking about her. Doesn't care you're thinking about her. Makes you think about her even more._

_Apple Blossom - promise _

_Bronze Chrysanthemum - excitement _

_Yellow Chrysanthemum - secret admirer _

_Daisy - innocence _

_Freesia - spirited _

_Forget-Me-Not - remember me forever _

_Pansy - loving thoughts _

_Sunflower - adoration_

"Wow that's a lot of flowers," Hilde picked up a sunflower, "What were these again?"

"Adoration," Kagome handed her the cards and moved over to her mantle. The frame she'd picked up a few days earlier was face down again. Lifting it, she was surprised to find a different picture in it. Gone was the image of Miroku and her hugging, in its place was one of herself at the park. She gasped, remembering by the outfit she wore the day she'd taken Shippo and Rin to play.

When the doorbell rang, she asked Hilde to get the door while she hurried to change in her room. She heard the journalist's surprise and delight as Hilde showed her around the rest of the apartment. "What a lovely idea! Miss Higurashi is certainly creative."

"Isn't she?" Hilde beamed.

Throwing on a simple black top with a white and black striped skirt, Kagome threw her hair into a messy coiffure atop her head and with a final touch to her lipstick, finally came out of her room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we only just arrived ourselves," she stepped over to the young reporter and shook her hand.

"No problem Miss Higurashi, we were just taking in the lovely decor," the young lady smiled and thanked her as Kagome wiped some petals from the sofa and offered her a seat. "Would you mind if we get the pictures taken care of first? With the light we have now the flowers will stand out nicely, and Jack needs to leave quickly."

"Of course not, where do you think would be best?" Kagome looked around the apartment and they finally agreed on the sofa. She took a few pictures in the living room, then at Hilde's insistence, a few more in her bedroom, with the curtains drawn and a few lit candles on her nightstand.

Once those were done with, they drifted back to the living room and the photographer excused himself. Taking a seat on the sofa, the formal interview finally began.

An hour later, both Hilde and the reporter were saying their good-byes and heading over to the elevator. Relieved to be left alone at last, Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes, walking over to grab the ringing phone.

"Did you like your surprise?"

Kagome blinked, the voice was not the one she expected, in fact, she hadn't heard this voice in a while. "I'm sorry?"

"The flowers! Don't tell me you didn't like them, your eyes got all sparkly and bright," he sounded happy but his words sent a chill down her spine.

"Who are you? How do you know about my eyes?" Glancing around her apartment, she couldn't really see anything out of place, although the flowers tended to make it harder to check.

The voice chuckled, "I have my ways."

Feeling shaky, Kagome slid onto a nearby chair, "Who are you?"

"I'm your yellow chrysanthemum," he answered, "That should be obvious by now."

(- Yellow chrysanthemum? What did that flower mean again? -)

Getting up and searching for the card in her room, Kagome read the meaning and paled. (- Secret admirer -)

Kagome looked around her room, noticing the pictures she'd had with Miroku had been replaced.

They were all images of herself now, at the costume shop when she'd gone to pay for the ruined outfit. At the halloween party, coming down the stairs in her costume. At the airport hailing a cab. At a coffee shop with Hilde and Relena. One picture made her blanche, as she saw herself chatting with Alexis and Samantha at the club.

"How long have you been watching me? And here are my pictures? The ones with..."

"I've been watching you for some time now, and the pictures are in your fireplace, you won't be needing them." He answered easily enough, his voice cheerful and neutral, as if they spoke of something simple like the weather.

"That's why I included the rhododendrons in your bedroom."

(- Beware -)

Kagome gulped, feeling incredibly frightened now, "Wh-what do you want?"

"No don't do that honey, don't be scared, just a little more time and everything will be ready." The voice tried to soothe her.

"R-Ready?" Kagome felt her hands tremble and her knees threaten to give away.

He must have heard the panic in her voice because he quickly ended the conversation, "There's no need to be scared sweetheart, everything will be just fine, I'll be seeing you soon ok? Just behave until then."

"Wait, what do you mean behave? You won't be seeing me again!" Kagome argued.

"Won't I? I already got into your apartment hon, I assure you it was almost too easy. No don't get that panicked look, everything's going to be fine, I just thought it was time that you knew and you stopped playing around."

Kagome gulped, "I'm not playing around."

"Aren't you? Do I really need to be crude? If so that's fine with me, as long as you stop sleeping around."

"I'm not!" Kagome frowned, "How dare you?"

"When one man's woman sleeps with another, its definitely sleeping around and I want you to stop!" He sounded angry now, very, very angry. "I'm telling you because won't stand for it anymore young lady, you stop it or you'll be very sorry when I get you home."

Terrified now, Kagome trembled and shook her head, "I-I'm not sleeping around, and I'm not yours, I..."

"Yes you are"

With those final words and a click, the dial tone came up and Kagome dropped the phone to the ground, melting onto her bed with a sick feeling in her stomach.

(- Oh my god -)

---------------------------------------------------------------

**- BANG -**

**- BANG -**

**- BANG -**

"I'm coming already geez!"

Inuyasha waved Kouga back into the dinning room where the guys had set up and made his way over to the door. Since they didn't really feel like going out and wasting money, they'd called over a few friends for one of their poker nights. He finally reached the front door and swung it open, ready to tear into the person banging on it, when he snapped his mouth shut instead.

Kagome stood there, trembling and flustered, looking for all the world like she'd just gotten into a fight with her hairdryer and lost. Her hair was in wild disarray and in her hand she clutched her keys, the other wrapped around her waist and holding her purse a bit awkwardly.

"Holy Christ, Kagome?" Inuyasha took her raised hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. "Are you ok? What hap...?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped her keys and purse, surprising him when she stepped up and latched onto him.

"Hey!" Feeling the girl's trembling, he wrapped his arms around her and felt himself shiver, she was absolutely freezing. Not to mention she was wearing a skirt and a sleeveless black top.

"Hey man, are you ready to get back in the game? What was all that rack... uhh, shit, sorry." Hiten backed away and turned to keep the others from storming out too.

Hearing the unexpected voice Kagome fought down the urge to just stay there and finally pulled back. "I'm sorry, thank you, I needed that."

Inuyasha nodded, gently setting a hand on her back and leading her away from the others towards the living room. "What happened Kagome? It's pretty late for you to be running around without a jacket and by yourself."

"Inuyasha what can I do about a stalker?" Kagome blurted out.

"What?!" Out of anything she could have said, that had never crossed his mind. "A stalker?"

"Christ! You have a stalker?!" Kouga spoke from the doorway, coming over to their side quickly, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I'm sure," Kagome insisted, "I've gotten strange phone calls lately, they'll call and hang up, and random little gifts at stores and things that I didn't really pay attention to, but today he..."

Shuddering, she rubbed her eyes and leaned into Inuyasha who'd sat down beside her. "He was in my apartment."

Kouga and Inuyasha blinked, sharing a worried look, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure!" Kagome jumped from her seat and paced across the room. "And this wasn't the first time he got in! Last week I found a picture frame on the mantle lying face down."

"That could have been the wind," Kouga interrupted.

She shook her head, "No, I have three picture frames there and only that one had been knocked over, just the one where it was me and Miroku. All the pictures I had with him in my apartment are gone, burned he said."

"You spoke to him?!" Inuyasha gaped, "When? What did he say?"

"A lot," Kagome scooped up her purse and pulled the colored cards out, "He also left those on the front door and on my bed."

Reading through them, both guys frowned and paid close attention while she spoke. "My apartment's covered in flowers, every flower that's listed on those cards. I had an interview for Cosmopolitan magazine today and he called just moments after the reporter and my assistant left. He wanted to know if I liked my surprise."

"The bastard" Kouga mumbled, "What else did he say?"

"He could see me, he kept telling me to take the panicked expression off my face," Kagome sat down again, "He said that he'd been watching me for some time now, and that I shouldn't worry, that everything would be ready soon."

Inuyasha's head snapped up from where he'd been reading, "Ready?"

She nodded, pale and trembling again, "He's claimed me somehow, he's mad that I've been hanging out with Miroku and he told me to stop. He said he wouldn't stand for it anymore, that one man's woman shouldn't be seeing another."

"One man's woman?" Kouga repeated.

"I tried to tell him I wasn't his woman, but he just said yes you are and hung up," Kagome was curled up on her seat now, hugging her knees and biting her lip.

Hearing the guys coming over, Kouga got up and went to let them know the night was over while Inuyasha comforted the frightened girl. Holding her tight, he tried to assure her everything was going to be ok, that she'd be just fine and that this guy wasn't taking her anywhere.

She eventually calmed and Kouga came back after helping the guys clean up. Inuyasha loaned her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, both he and Kouga insistng that she spend the night. She readily agreed and thanked them again, changing into the clothes while they made some coffee and discussed things.

The law could only protect her so much, especially in a case like this where she knew nothing of her stalker's identity. If she'd known him then at least she could have gotten a restraining order against the guy. As it was she was basically on her own legally.

Kagome changed in Inuyasha's room and thanked him when he let her use his phone. After leaving yet another message on Miroku's cell phone, the third since her chat with the stalker, she shuffled out of his room and joined them on the couch. She gave them a smile when Kouga handed her a cup of coffee and Inuyasha covered her legs with a blanket.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry to ruin your poker night," she whispered, finishing her drink.

"Like that matters," Kouga scoffed, taking her empty cup and setting it on the table beside him.

Inuyasha agreed and lifted his arm around her when she shivered again, pulling her into his side, "Don't worry Kagome, you're safe now, you know none of us would let anyone harm you."

"I know," she sniffled and rested her head beneath his chin, "But still, thank you."

Moments later she was asleep and Inuyasha followed suit. Kouga stayed up longer, answering the phone when it rang, relieved to hear Miroku had come into the city and would be over soon. Hanging up without telling him what had happened, he frowned and looked over to the girl on the couch. There was obviously something more going on between those two, he just hoped it wouldn't end up badly, for both their sakes.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait guys, hope this chapter was worth it. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I won't promise anything about the next update cuz my laptop's dead and I barely got this one out.

See ya!

-K.C.


	13. More than friends

-------------------------------------------------------------  
_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family.  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.  
- Jane Howard_  
------------------------------------------------------------- 

The familiar ring tone woke her up, but Kagome was nice and warm and decided against going for her phone. Why did Miroku need to call if he was right there beside her? Snuggling closer to the arms holding her, she sighed and frowned the tiniest bit as an unfamiliar scent reached her. It was definitely not Miroku's cologne but she had smelled it somewhere very recently. How did it get into her apartment?

"Kagome your phone?"

How did Kouga get in?

Sitting up slowly, she glanced around and gulped, the events of the past few hours rushing back to her again. The stalker had been real, the call and flowers had really happened. Taking the phone with a nod and soft thanks, she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Go home"

With a gasp, she shrank down into the sofa, inadvertently moving closer to Inuyasha who was also awake and holding her again. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come home from his apartment already"

"C-Come home?"

"The fuck? Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha lifted her hand with the phone so he could speak to the man. "Listen you no good..."

The doorbell rang just then, making Kagome jump and Inuyasha curse some more. "Fucker hung up."

Closing her eyes, Kagome curled up again on the sofa, knees hugged to her chest, her head resting on top of them. She didn't know what to do, how had he known she was here? Was he constantly watching her? How?

"Kagome?"

Miroku

He was at the doorway. Kagome wanted to get up, rush into his arms, and beg him not to let go, but she found she could barely draw a steady breath.

"Kagome?"

There was concern in his tone, even as his footsteps came closer she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Kagome?"

He was in front of her now, lifting her head and making her face him, those deep violet eyes searching into hers. She blankly noticed the slight crinkles at the corners of his, created by his worry, and the movement of his lips calling her name again. This time though, he called her nickname, and this time, she finally let it all go.

"Gome- ooof!"

Miroku found himself suddenly seated on the carpet, his back leaning against Inuyasha's coffee table, a trembling, sobbing Kagome clinging to his neck. Instinctively curling up around her, Miroku held the girl tightly while looking up to the others for help. Inuyasha sat watching her from the sofa, Kouga leaned against the back of it, frowning down at her cell phone.

"He has her number," he mumbled.

Inuyasha gave a derisive snort, "You think? He only seems to know everything else about her, why not her cell phone number?"

They both instantly regretted their words as she whimpered and curled closer into the guy on the floor. It made sense that she would feel more comfortable around Miroku, he was one of her best friends, his family had been taking care of her since she was a child. But damn if it didn't irk Inuyasha to see how close the two were.

As for Kagome, she found it strange how she had held it all together until he arrived. She'd been terrified since her first call with the stalker and in need of a good cry ever since, but she'd held strong and pushed the tears back. Now it seemed the only thing she could do was snuggle into the familiar warmth and scent of Miroku, as if his mere presence could banish the threat all together. She fervently wished it could.

"What is it Gome?"

Miroku held her tight and looked up at them again, "What's going on? Why is she here?"

"Because he's waiting at her apartment," Inuyasha muttered, Kagome shuddered and Miroku didn't think his hold could get any tighter.

"Who is?"

"Her stalker," Kouga informed him, "Kagome has a stalker."

Sucking in a breath, Miroku froze for a moment and felt her flinch. "A stalker?"

"He's watching me," Kagome whimpered, "He told me to go home, just now, right when you were about to arrive. He's watching..."

Her phone rang again, Kagome mewled, Kouga answered, only to get hung up on. Three more of those calls and Inuyasha had the phone in pieces by the wall. Kagome had stopped crying, but her shaking was going to take a while, especially since Miroku wanted her to explain everything again.

"No I-I can't, not right now Roku, please not now," Kagome pleaded, feeling suddenly exhausted and cold.

Kouga nodded in agreement, "I turned down the guest room earlier, I was going to use it so I didn't have to drive home so late but I'll take the sofa and you can use it Kagome. You look like you could use another nap."

"Thank you," Kagome gave him a shaky smile, allowing Inuyasha to help her up and waiting for Miroku to stand before taking his hand again. "Come with me?"

"Sure"

Pulling her towards the guest room, he was surprised to see her take Inuyasha's hand too, "Kagome?"

"I feel safer," she whispered, "Safety in numbers I guess, I don't know, I just know I don't want any of us sleeping alone tonight."

"The bed's pretty big," Inuyasha mumbled.

"There's a window seat too," Kouga picked up a blanket from the hallway closet and followed them in. Kagome was tucked into the bed with Miroku and Inuyasha on each side of her, while Kouga took the afore mentioned window seat. The tired group didn't take long to fall asleep, except for Miroku, who waited until the other two guys were snoring to climb under the covers with Kagome. Still troubled by not knowing what was going on, he felt her reach for him and quickly pulled her close.

"Roku?"

"I'm right here."

Soothed by his hold, she quickly fell asleep again, melting sweetly into his arms.

(- And I'm not going anywhere -) Miroku tightened his hold just a bit as he also fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to check out her apartment"

Kouga slipped from the room and waited in the living room while Miroku extricated himself from Kagome's hold and came out to join him. Nodding silently in agreement, the two men quickly put their shoes on and headed out to the basement parking lot where Kouga's car was. They drove in silence, neither really in the mood to chat, and were greeted warmly by Kagome's doorman who'd just come on duty.

"She's not here though, from what Trev told me," Saul casually leaned back in his seat, "But you're welcome to wait for her upstairs if you've got keys."

"I do have them in fact," Miroku pulled out Kagome's keychain, which he'd picked up on his way out, "She sent us over to get some clothes and stuff, shouldn't take long."

"No worries," Saul beamed and waved them off.

Kouga huffed as they stepped into the elevator, "That was easy."

"I've only been here countless times," Miroku reminded him, "Of course he wouldn't be suspicious of me."

With a shrug, Kouga followed him to her door and into her apartment, both men freezing on the threshold for a second. The place was not only strewn with rose petals, it had been torn apart. Glass bottles were scattered around the floor and furniture, the curtains were ripped, the sofas stained, her decorations lying about instead of sitting on the shelves. They quickly checked the entire apartment, both becoming more and more worried and sickened as they went. Once they reached the bedroom, Miroku hesitated before opening the door and instantly regretted it once he had.

The first thing that reached them was the smell, a noxious smell that made them both cringe away. Finally moving in, they were stunned by the sight of her room. The bed had been rippped apart, the matress was covered in ripped cloths and crushed petals and papers. Worse than that, there were stains all over everything, white stains, unmistakably from a certain type of activity which brough bile to their throats as they even thought of it.

Reaching out for one of the few clean pictures, Miroku flipped it over and sucked in a breath. It was a picture of Kagome, nude, here in her room, having obviously just come out of the shower. Kouga made a sound suspiciously like a growl and picked up another wrinkled image. Again, Kagome, nude, this time in the shower. Over and over, pictures of her, dressed, undressed, half-dressed, on the bed, in the shower, in the tub, by the window.

Kouga suddenly spotted a black paper amist the mess and reached out for it, flipping it over and scanning through the brief message before handing it over.

Anger is a signal, and one worth listening to- don't piss me off anymore.

"The sick bastard" Miroku's voice quivered with rage.

Taking the note back, Kouga had his cell phone out and was calling Hiten, asking him to come over. The cops wouldn't want the scene disturbed he explained to the frustrated doctor.

"Think they'll be able to do anything?"

"Depends on how good those samples are, if they can find out who this creep is, she can put a restraining order against him. That's as much as we can hope for right now until we know more." Kouga shrugged, leading him out as he gave Hiten more info on what was going on.

The drive back to Inuysha's apartment was silent again and reaching it, they weren't surprised to find their friends awake. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them expectantly, but they both just shook their heads and served themselves coffee. Once they had all changed and were good to go, they locked up his place and headed over to Sessh's house. This would take everyone's help.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here at such an early hour?"

Sesshomaru greeted the foursome at the door, surprised to see his brother and Kouga out of bed before noon on a Saturday.

"We've got trouble," Miroku explained while they shuffled past him into the living room.

Sango popped her head out of the kitchen and beamed, "Hey guys! Be right with you!"

Sittlng down on the sofas and winged chairs, the group waited for her to appear, not surprised to see she had baby Kohaku with her.

"So what's the problem?" Sesshomaru got to the point.

Sango frowned, "Problem? Is that what got you two out of bed so early? Must be serious."

"Will you stop kidding around?!" Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome's in trouble not us."

"Kagome?" Lifting an eyebrow at the nervous young woman, Sessh finally noticed how very close they were all to her.

"I have a stalker," she explained, "I've been getting strange calls and gifts lately, nothing serious or worrying until yesterday."

"He threatened her," Kouga interrupted.

"Threatened you?" Sango paled, "How? When?"

Kagome shivered, "He told me to stop hanging out with Miroku or I wouldn't like it when he got me home." Closing her eyes, she missed the troubled looks shared by the group, "He said everything was almost ready, that he'd be seeing me soon."

"Oh my god," Sango visibly paled as she stood. "You must have been so scared."

"Yeah"

"You can't go home," Sesshomaru asserted, "We'll go pick up the things you absolutely must have and bring them back, you can have our guest room..."

"I can't stay here," Kagome interrupted, "Not that I don't appreciate it but..."

"No buts about it Kagome! You're not going back to that apartment!" Sango snapped, "There is no way, not as long as that creep is still out there."

"But you have a newborn baby to take care of," Kagome reminded her.

"I also have a sweet little girl you happen to adore and two very efficient nannys, speaking of which..." Sango rocked the sleeping baby and called for his nanny, who quickly came and took him to bed. "And I'm also very stubborn, I won't let you move back as if nothing's wrong Kagome, not a chance."

"She could stay with me," Inuyasha offered, "I do have a large apartment with two extra rooms, she could stay in one."

Kagome sighed, "No, you guys I don't think you understand..."

"You're the one who doesn't seem to understand Kagome, you have a _stalker_!" Sango insisted, "A man, who is most likely mentally ill and dangerous is keeping tabs on you. You can't just go on with life as normal."

"I know but I..."

"She's right," Kouga finally spoke up, "Miroku and I were at your apartment this morning Kagome, we weren't going to tell you but... he was back too."

Kagome and Sango gasped, the former paling quite noticeably, "He was b-back?"

"He left another card," Miroku felt her begin to tremble and drew her back against him.

"Card?" Sesshomaru sighed, rubbed his eyes and stood, "Let's get the facts straight ok? There's no point in arguing, let's just step back a moment and go over the details of what we do know."

The group agreed and Kagome explained everything, the gifts and phone calls she'd been recieving, the events of the day before, the phone call, the cards. Miroku and Kouga also explained about their earlier trip and what they had found. Kagome's hand shook so badly when they spoke of the mattress that Inuyasha had to take away the tea she'd been given when it splashed onto her skirt a little.

"He slashed it up?" Her voice was thin and high-pitched, "What for? What's the point?"

"There's obviously a very serious message in that," Sesshomaru watched Miroku rub her back soothingly, seeing the same questions he had in everyone else's eyes.

(- When did this start and how did we not see it? -)

Of course, he'd actually guessed at underlying feelings between those two many times before over the years, but had pushed them aside since they showed no strong signs of being more than friends. Obviously at some point they'd become more. He had to wonder how much more, and how that would play into this situation. The stalker was obviously not happy about Miroku coming into the picture. How long had the guy been watching her?

How much longer would he wait?

Jaken arrived then, coming with his usual letters and business memo's that needed taking care of. The group agreed to stop for a little and try to relax for a moment. Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to get Kagome to eat when he left the room.

"No, I don't think I can hold anything down right now," Kagome insisted, "I'm feeling a little queasy."

"From the worry," Sango hugged her and led her into the kitchen, "Some crackers might help with that nausea, I ate them for the first few months when I had Rin, worked every time."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kagome took a few with a mumbled thanks and headed back out to the veranda just outside the living room. It was a bright day outside, even if it was a bit cold, and she shivered as she took a seat beside Kouga on a small bench.

Wrapping an arm around the girl, he kept chatting with Miroku and Inuyasha over the NFL and how their favorite teams were doing. They wanted to distract her, but obviously couldn't even distract themselves for long since they would randomly interject some new comment about what could be done to keep her safe.

"Kagome?"

Nothing

"Hey Kagome?"

Blank

"Gome!"

"Huh? What?"

Kagome finally blinked and looked around, realizing she was the center of attention again. "Oh sorry, just blanked out for a little, what were you saying? When did you all come out?"

"A few minutes ago," Sango informed her, "Now we're back to the main issue here."

"What are we going to do about this stalker business? You can't go home Kagome," Sesshomaru stated. "That's final."

Kagome huffed, "Well I'm not staying with you and Sango."

"You'll stay with Inuyasha and me," Miroku interrupted, "He has two guest rooms and if we both stay there we can make sure you always have someone accompanying you."

"Oh yeah that's going to be key too," Sango agreed, "I'm with her most of the day anyways, but with the baby I have to stay home quite a bit now. We can get Hilde to accompany her to work things."

"Kouga or I will meet up with you for lunch," Inuyasha offered, "And we'll drive you back to the apartment after work."

"No taxis"

"At least not alone"

"We had plans to go to D.C. for thanksgiving..."

(- Oh god this is such a mess -)

Kagome sat and listened helplessly as her friends planned out her life for the next few months. When Kouga gave her shoulders a brief squeese, she gave him a meek smile and closed her eyes, leaning back and listening quietly as they continued with their discussions.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You made it!"

Jak engulfed Kagome in a tight hug, Ban smiling and greeting Miroku a bit more calmly than his partner.

"Just barely" Kagome laughed and hugged him back.

After much arguing, they'd finally managed to convince their friends that a trip to DC wouldn't be that big a deal. They had been staying with Inuyasha for two weeks now and Kagome hadn't heard from her stalker since the flower incident. She still wasn't allowed into her apartment alone though, or anywhere else for that matter.

She was slowly going mad.

"Soo... what's going on with you two? You both look too stressed for everything to be ok," Jak led them into the living room after giving them a tour of their home.

"We've been staying with Inuyasha," Miroku explained, "The guy is enough to hassle anyone."

"Miroku" Kagome chastised him.

"Especially in the mornings I gather," Ban joked, having shared an apartment with Inuyasha during a trip they'd all taken during college.

"He's a sweetheart," Kagome insisted, "Just not very amicable any time before noon."

"Not unlike certain other folks in this room," Miroku teased.

Kagome huffed and slapped his chest playfully, "I don't take until noon!"

When he raised an eyebrow at that, she shrugged and took a cookie from the tray on the table, "Just until ten."

Jak laughed, "And that's a whole two hours earlier so you just leave her alone now."

"My hero," Kagome giggled and allowed herself to be swept out of the living room by Bankotsu, who wanted to have her opinion on some of the food. They had a wonderful thanksgiving dinner, with plenty of laughter and music. They played a dice game called 'Last Chance' where Miroku beat them all, and then went on to some poker and a game about movie trivia in teams of two. Neither Kagome nor Miroku could stop laughing when Jak did his impersonation of Vivien Leigh's last scene as Scarlett O'Hara's in Gone with The Wind. Kagome was praised by all when impersonating Audrey Hephburn in Breakfast At Tiffany's and singing Moon River.

It wasn't until Miroku dropped a nearby glass that they calmed and stole a glance at the time. It was well past 2am. Deciding it was time to go to bed, the couples headed off into their rooms with happy good night hugs and a few parting laughs.

Dropping her shoes, which she'd taken off much earlier, by the bed, Kagome sighed and pulled the bobby pins from her hair. She'd put it up in a messy bun for the night and was surprised to feel Miroku's fingers comb it out. Smiling when he kissed her temple, she turned and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I'm so glad we came! This has been the most fun I've had in weeks," stepping up and giving him a quick kiss, she was glad when he deepened it and pulled her flush against him.

Staying with Inuyasha was taxing enough, but staying away from Kagome's bed was what really had Miroku so unnerved. They hadn't had sex in a month. Not that they hadn't slept together, they were often 'accidentally' falling asleep on the sofa while watching a movie or listening to the radio. But sleeping with her warm body was torture when it had been so long since they'd touched, and to his delight, her patience was as low as his.

Not wanting to breaking away to get undressed, they simply climbed onto the bed and helped each other with their clothes. Their first joining that night was wild and quick, both too eager to be patient and hold off. In truth, Kagome had her skirt up around her waist and Miroku's shirt was still on as they collapsed together on the bed, tremulous and fighting to catch their breaths.

"My god"

"I've missed you" Kagome nibbled on his lower lip and sighed.

Their urgency now sated, they removed the last of their clothing and pulled the blankets back, climbing into bed and curling up together under the warm comforter. They'd already talked a lot about her situation, wondering why she had a stalker, where he'd gone, what he was waiting for. Just because he'd let her be for two weeks, not one of her friends was willing to let her lifestyle go back to normal. The man was waiting, he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble before to give up so easily.

"What do you think he's planning?" Kagome whispered against Miroku's bare chest.

"I don't know," he admitted, his own words fanning her temple, "Whatever it is, he won't be going through with those plans."

The determination in his tone made her smile, feeling warm and tingly inside, "I know, you'd never let him right?"

"Damn right"

"Oh Roku," Kagome snuggled close and buried her face against his neck, kissing it when he tightened his hold on her.  
(- How could any girl not fall in love with you? -)

Miroku nuzzled her hair and inwardly sighed. (- Why didn't I ever think this could happen? -)

Feeling warmed by the sweet touch, Kagome hummed and gave him a playful kiss on his shoulder, smiling when his hold loosened, his hands began to wander, and their caresses changed from sweet to sensual. Their thoughts followed along the same lines as their breathing picked up and their bodies warmed beneath the covers.

With his lips covering hers, Kagome slipped her arms around his neck and opened to him, feeling something deeper this time. Something that felt almost too exquisite to bear.

(- Falling in love was never a part of our deal but...-)

Miroku felt her lush form trembling beneath him and tightened his hold.

(- This has got to be it... -)

Tangling together, they kept their cries to a minimum, the air charged with an energy different than anything they'd felt before. For the first time, their eyes locked and held to one anothers in the most crucial moment. As he finally stopped, poised above her, trembling, panting, and joined as inimately with her as a person could be, a single thought flashed through both their minds.

(- This is love -)

Moving together, they finally sank into the bed again, sweaty, breathless, and hopelessly tangled together, neither willing to let go quite yet. Feeling Kagome's breathing evening out in sleep, Miroku nuzzled her cheek and curled protectively around her.

"Roku" her sleepy mumble reached him and brought a smile to his lips.

Kissing her cheek, he brushed his lips across her ear and gently soothed her, "Shh... just get some sleep... love..."

Within minutes the pair was fast asleep, their troubles and fears forgotten for one blissful night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen for the wait, I hope you liked tihs chapter, I'm risking a lot to post it. I'm not even supposed to _think_ of much less access it, my sister will kill me if she gets spyware.

On a happier note- I'm 22 today, not that you need to know but I'm too happy to not share ;p So as a birthday gift for those fans of this fic, I've risked my sister's wrath and posted.

Let me know what you think!

See ya!

Oh yeah, and happy New Year too!

_KawaiiChica_


	14. Of Kids and Men

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_For all their strength, men were sometimes like little children. _

- Lawana Blackwell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is the wedding at?"

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the living room, the latter dressed in a simple black tux, waiting for Kagome to head out. He smiled at the humming coming from the bathroom they shared, Kagome was in one of her silly moods again.

"Ceremony's at the Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine. Reception's at the Candela" he replied, taking a sip of his coke and checking his watch. "Half an hour left"

"Ready!" Kagome came out wearing a bright smile, hair and makeup done lightly, her pink chiffon dress simple but elegant, as was her style.

"Isn't that material a bit thin?" Inuyasha asked, standing and helping her into her coat.

"We'll be indoors most of the time" Miroku pulled his coat on, looking out at the snow. It had barely begun when they'd left for DC, but over the week they'd spent away the city had gradually been blanketed in white. Scanning his date, he frowned at her shoes for a moment but eventually gave a shrug. He knew better than to mess with a fashion designer about something like what shoes to wear at a wedding.

"We'll see you later," Kagome thanked Inu with a peck on the cheek before grabbing Miroku's hand and dragging him to the door. "Roku's got his cell if you need to contact us."

"Have fun" Inuyasha waved and gave Miroku a 'good luck' grin before shutting the door.

Twenty minutes later they were at the cathedral and Kagome shivered in the cool December air while waiting for him to descend from the car. He took hold of her elbow very lightly and led her inside, making sure to remove her coat and hand it to one of the clergymen standing nearby. "Did I ever mention how gorgeous you look in pink?"

Kagome smiled over her shoulder, "As a matter of fact... you didn't."

"How remiss," taking a quick glance around them for signs of anyone they knew, he took the opportunity while the coast was clear to tuck her close and give her a quick kiss behind her ear. Her shiver was one of pure delight and with a grin, he scraped his teeth along the ridge of her ear for just a second before releasing her and guiding her into the aisle and towards their pew. The ceremony itself was beautiful, both the bride and groom's family had come, plus friends and some business acquaintances, with a guest list of over 150.

Sitting beside Miroku, Kagome watched with bright eyes as the nervous groom fidgeted with his tux, his tie, his gloves, anything he could think of.

(- He must be so nervous-)

Smiling fondly, her attention was diverted as the first bars of music began to play, signaling that the bride was on her way out. Turning in her seat, she leaned against Miroku's shoulder a little to be able to see more closely. Desiree absolutely glowed as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Eyes locked on Nate's, she was oblivious to the world and the others.

Kagome watched with a mixture of joy and a little sadness. She found herself happy for Des and Nate, but uncertainty, no matter how hard she tried to push it back, knotted her belly and nearly brought tears to her eyes. Luckily many others were crying, so if she did get watery-eyed it wouldn't be too uncommon or surprising.

A touch averted her attention suddenly, fingers gently urging her hand to release it's grip on her skirt, twining about hers. Glancing up at the violet eyes watching over her, she smiled and gave his fingers a squeeze. The look in his eyes was reassuring, he always reassured her, but somehow they held more this time. Their gazes held for a moment longer until the music stopped and the real ceremony began.

They held hands through it, squeezing ever so slightly, Miroku's thumb tracing idly over her wrist every once in a while. The drive to the hotel was short and comfortably quiet. Desi and Nate welcomed them with warm hugs and smiles, beaming as they congratulated them and wished them well.

"Sango and Sesshomaru are sitting with Duo and Hilde at table two, just to the right of ours" Desi pointed them in the right direction. "We've got to greet a few other folks but we'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Of course" taking Miroku's hand, Kagome led the way over to join their friends. She was delighted to find Kanna sitting there as well, accompanied by her older sister Kagura, who thanked her for the light blue dress she'd designed for the young girl.

"It was my pleasure," Kagome examined her and nodded in approval. "It suits you."

"It's the most gorgeous dress!" Kanna beamed and thanked her again before being brought into a conversation with Hilde. Sessh and Sango asked about their trip and if they had any trouble on their way home.

Miroku waved off their worries, "None at all, there was no storm or anything so the flight went just fine."

"No worries Kags?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Nope, I was too tired, ask Miroku."

"She passed out as soon as her seatbelt was on."

"Totally zonked"

"It was boring."

"It was your fault."

"Mine"

"If you hadn't insisted on..."

"Ahhh... but I recall _you_ were the one who benefited from that little experience." Miroku reminded her, grinning when she gave him a glare and turned back to the others watching in amused speculation. Something here didn't quite seem as innocent as it used to.

Kagome snapped back to the main topic, "So anyways, I was exhausted and fell right asleep."

"I did the same," Miroku signaled for the waiter and asked for two ginger ales.

"Ginger ale?" Sessh raised an eyebrow, knowing the man to be more of a vodka person.

"I'm not in the mood," Miroku shrugged.

While the girls discussed the bride's dress and the overall decor of the room, the men shared a few comments about the news and work. It wasn't long until their attention was brought to the front table when the toasts were begun. Desiree's brother gave an amusing one about never thinking Nate would live to see the day, what with their arguments and his sister's sweet temper.

"My advice- watch out for the right hook- I taught her that one."

Amidst the laughter, Nate gave a skeptical look, "This coming from the guy who hopped on a chair when he saw a spider?"

A gasp caught Miroku's attention and he watched in amusement as Kagome held her stomach and wiped tears from her eyes. He missed the raised eyebrow of a member of the table when he silently slipped his hand over hers. Three more toasts and much cheering later, the meal was brought out and the guests settled down to eat. Kagome ordered some water to go with her meal, abstaining from the wine taken by everyone else at the table. Asking for another ginger ale, Miroku ignored the looks shared by his sister and her husband.

"Are you sure you don't want some wine m'am?" the young server asked her again.

"Quite certain, thank you" Kagome smiled, "I already had all the champagne from the toasts and getting tipsy doesn't sound very appealing today."

"All right" with a nod, he excused himself and went on to serve the others.

"What's with the sudden aversion to alcohol?" Hilde teased.

Neither spoke, giving a vague shrug instead, Kagome quickly turning the topic of conversation away from them. The rest of the meal went by with laughs and jokes. Desiree came over to chat and thank Kagome again for agreeing to work on her dress.

"It's so beautiful! I'll never be able to repay you," Desi's eyes were teary.

Kagome's filled with tears too and she tried to laugh and cover up a small a sniffle. "It was an honor Des, really, stop thanking me."

Sharing a tight hug, the pair was dragged off to a table where the bride's mother and grandmother waited to meet the young designer. Miroku wanted to keep an eye on her but was soon led another way by Nate and a few of his friends. Sesshomaru watched as the other two stole glances around the room to make sure the other was still nearby.

"No wonder her stalker burned Miroku's pictures" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head when Sango asked if something was the matter. "Nothing important."

A few moments later, Kagome returned to the table, explaining that the couple was going to have their first dance soon. Miroku joined them a bit later and they watched the newlywed couple dance, then joined them once the floor was open. The night was magical, thanks in part to the old-fashioned orchestra that had been brought in to play. The older couples mingled, many danced, everyone from their table danced and traded partners.

The bouquet and garter were thrown, neither caught by any of them, but they all did laugh when a woman was tackled down by the bride's youngest sister. A cameraman came by, taping a video for the couple and they all took a turn at the microphone, giving the couple a few tips, jokes and well wishes. Kagome was finishing her small message when Desiree surprised them all by calling for their attention.

"As many of you know, we have an especially talented guest amongst us tonight. Having loved her work since her debut, imagine my surprise when I learned that not only is she a gifted designer, but also... a gifted signer"

"Oh shit" Kagome paled and audibly gulped, "No way."

"Being the geek that I am, I had to have karaoke tonight, cheesy yes" Des laughed and rolled her eyes. "But its _my_ day, so deal with it"

Laughter and grins met that statement and she continued, "And to save you all from my horrendous singing- I thought I'd give you a reprieve by having someone with actual talent start things off right."

"Oh no way!" Kagome squeaked, "Please tell me she's not planning what I think she's planning?"

"She is," Sango sipped her wine with a wink.

"You told her!" Kagome pointed accusingly.

Sango remained cool, "Yep, not to mention all the singing you do when you're working, one can't help but notice your voice Kags."

"Unfortunately she's incredibly shy so I need your help everyone" Des continued, "What say you Miss Higurashi? Sing for us?"

Kagome blanched, turning and blinking as the bright spotlight was turned in her direction. "Oh god."

The room cheered, shaking her head slightly, she bit her lip and turned when she heard Miroku's smirk. He was giving her a very smug, amused smile and suddenly her nervousness was replaced by annoyance.

(- Smug are we? We'll see how smug you are in a few minutes buster-)

Standing, she agreed and was rewarded with cheers and applause. Surprising her closest friends, she calmly took hold of the microphone once she reached the floor.

"I'm only doing this because it's your wedding," Kagome informed Des while she took it. "So you'd better appreciate it and have the camera rolling, 'cuz this not likely to happen again."

"We will" the photographer assured her with a big thumbs up.

"Great" Kagome mumbled, much to the crowd's further amusement.

"Now wait a moment folks, you can't expect me to do this all by myself right? Lil' ol' me?"

Looking back at her table, she saw Miroku's eyes lit up with suspicion and grinned. "Seeing how I would never have met Des and Nate if it weren't for a certain friend's introduction, thus finding myself in this predicament, I really _must_ insist that the dear pal responsible suffer along with me. Miroku?"

Stricken, he shook his head and glared at her from across the room. After an especially loud guffaw from Sesshomaru, who shocked even himself at the sudden burst of laughter, Miroku bit back a curse and stood. Nodding in acknowledgement to the cheers he received, he came up to Kagome's side and graciously accepted the second microphone that had been set up for him.

He leaned over her shoulder to peer at the song list brought up, using the moment to mumble a threat. "Just wait 'till I get you home brat."

Seeing her grin widen, he lifted the microphone just a bit so he could be heard. "What will it be Kags?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "You pick. Since it's my fault you're up here, I'll be gracious enough to let you choose."

"Geez thanks, so sweet of you."

She gave him an innocent smile, "I know."

The crowd laughed, enjoying their playful interaction. Scanning the book with their choices, he closed it and slipped over to the smaller group of musicians that was taking over for the larger orchestra that had been playing earlier. He came back to her side a moment later and winked, looking up to explain to the crowd.

"I'm sure most of you won't find the piece familiar but some of you might, if you were as fond of the show Ally MacBeal as we were." Glancing at the newlyweds nearby, he gave them a wink, "Here's to finding that special someone where you least expected it."

Knowing how long Des and Nate had been just friends, he saw Des wipe a tear from her eye and Nate take hold of her hand. He took a seat on one of the stools that were brought up for them and cleared his throat before giving the pianist a nod. Singing to the girl beside him, he took advantage of the playful atmosphere to cover up for the truth behind his words. It was only logical that he sing to her when they were doing a duet. No one would read between the lines.

Finishing the piece with their eyes locked on one another's, they blinked and turned to smile at the audience. After a quick bow, they quit the stage and made their way back to the table after a hug from Des and Nate. While the next victim was chosen, Miroku held out Kagome's chair for her and took his seat, ignoring Sango's questions about his learning to sing.

"Since when can you hold a tune?"

"_I _never had a problem with music," he watched Kagome gulp down the ginger ale brought for him and frown. "Something the matter?"

"It just tasted a little funny," setting his empty glass down, she pushed it aside and asked for a water instead.

After a few more questions, Sango gave up and relaxed in her seat once again. Sessh remained silent as ever, but there was something in his eyes that was bothering Miroku. Ignoring it for now, he focused on watching the rest of the guests make fools of themselves as he and Kagome had.

Barely halfway through the second song, both men noticed Kagome blinking away sleepiness and with a silent nod in agreement, stood and urged the girls up. They wished the others at the table good night. Kagome went without a struggle, Sango argued a bit but didn't get much other than a pointed brow raised from her husband. With a sigh and yawn, she gave up and let him lead him over to the couple, busy thanking a few other departing guests.

It was another ten minutes before they were finally slipping into their cars and heading home. Kagome lay curled on the passenger seat, dozing lightly when an annoying buzzing sound woke her up. Lifting heavy eyelids, she saw Miroku check his cell phone with a dark expression. In a matter of seconds he went from slightly displeased to visibly shaken.

Sitting up in her seat, seeing their building ahead, she was surprised when he snapped the phone shut and drove faster. "What is it?"

"I have to leave for LA," pulling up in front of their building, he climbed out and practically dragged her upstairs, instructing the doorman to watch his car while he dropped her off. He always had a bag packed in the trunk, ready to leave at any moment, a must in his business.

Kagome saw the worry in his eyes and felt her own stomach knot, "Why? What's the matter?"

"Sarah's back in the hospital, something went wrong," Miroku rushed her to their apartment and opened the door for her. "I have to get back there and see what I can do to help, I promised."

Seeing him so shaken up, Kagome wished she could do something to help but knew there wasn't. Giving a nod, she glanced inside, remembering that Inuyasha was going out that night and relaxed. Slipping her arms around his neck, she stumbled a little while trying to get on her tip-toes, feeling oddly numb.

"Hey you ok?" Miroku held tight for a minute, worries doubling when he saw the glossy look in her eyes.

Kagome nodded, "I'm fine."

She didn't look fine, now that he really focused on her, but then she distracted him and his worries ebbed. If she could still drag his head down for a kiss like the one she was giving him, she must be ok. Knowing he had to go, she pulled back quickly "Let me know when you get there."

"Lock up," Miroku set her down and gave her a quick smile while shutting the door. As was his and Inuyasha's habit, he waited for the lock to click before heading off. Stifling a yawn, Kagome hung up her coat, kicked off her shoes, and dragged herself into the kitchen for some tea.

(- Hope everything turns out ok... man I'm tired... soo tired... -)

Blinking against the heaviness in her lids, she gasped when her legs wobbled and her vision blurred. Leaning against the counter, she felt her body slide down a little and fought against a wave of panic.

(- What's wrong with me-)

Feeling her body weaken, she looked up and focused on the phone less than two feet away. She had to try, lunging forward, she felt her fingers brush against it for a brief second. Unfortunately, she miscalculated the distance and her body, trembling as it was, didn't quite have enough strength left for another attempt. Sliding onto the cold floor, she tried to cry out for help, praying he'd remember something he'd forgotten to pack in the seconds before the darkness overwhelmed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn clubs are so loud!" Inuyasha grumbled quietly, not wanting to wake up Kagome.

Miroku had called him half an hour earlier to let him know that she was home alone. He was going to LA for some emergency, not surprising. Having been bored at the club anyways, he'd decided to just call it a night and head home.

Needing something to kill his headache, he left the lights off and tossed his jacket onto the sofa. Heading into the kitchen, he was going for the fridge when an oddly shaped object behind the center counter caught his attention. Stepping around it to pick the item up, he stopped short with a shocked gasp.

Lying before him, face-down in her thin evening dress lay an unconscious Kagome.

"Shit!"

Dropping to his knees beside her, he checked for a pulse and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt the light pumping against his fingers on her neck. Whipping out his cell phone, he checked her for broken bones or serious injuries while giving the police directions to the apartment. After hanging up with the cops, he stood and walked over to turn on the lights, speed-dialing his brother's cell.

"This had better be good." Sessh's normally stoic tone showing annoyance added emphasis to his words.

"Are both your nannies there to watch the kids?"

"Yes, why?"

"Let them know you're going out and get over to Mount Sinai."

He heard Sessh drop something that sounded suspiciously like his wife, if Inuyasha was to go by the sudden scolding coming from the background.

"Stop!"

That curt tone directed at her served its purpose, but he'd be paying for it later and they both knew it.

"Why should we get to the hospital?" Sesshomaru demanded over the phone.

"I've got an ambulance coming for Kagome, I found her passed out on the kitchen floor." Inuyasha kneeled beside her again, her upper body covered by his coat for warmth. He'd followed the phone operator's instructions, checking for a pulse again, her breathing, her eyes. It was her eyes that had given it away.

"I think she's been drugged" Inuyasha quietly admitted, his head snapping up at the sound of voices at the door. "Ambulance is here, gotta go."

Snapping his phone shut, he explained to the EMT's while they lifted the young woman away and onto the stretcher, checking her stats and rushing her out. He barely remembered to lock the door as he rushed out after them. Briefly remembering to call Miroku, the idea quickly slipped his mind as one of the EMTs began drilling him during the ride to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(- Oh god... what is going on-)

A beeping woke her, voices drifted nearby, hands touched here and there. A lot of hands at first, gradually receding, leaving her alone in the oddly bright room. She couldn't open her eyes, the were too heavy, her limbs felt numb too. Nothing hurt, she was just extremely weak.

How long she lay there, she couldn't be sure.

Unfamiliar people kept coming and going, checking her arms, her mouth, which admittedly had a fuzzy feeling in it. After an endless period of feeling like she was floating in a dream, a very direct touch broke straight through the haze for a minute. Unlike the others touching her, this person wasn't touching her quite right.

Fingers trailed up her side, quickly, yet lingering, outlining her hips, ribs, her breast.

No, this touch was not a good one.

She struggled to call out, scream, move... _anything_. Her body just wouldn't respond, why was she so weak?

They continued on their way up, tracing her collarbone, the scoop of her neck, finally cupping her cheek. A figured loomed over her, a light wind, a breath, fanned her temple, touched her ear. A voice whispered- It should have been him -a kiss, on her ear, her jaw, her lips. Outlining, nibbling, slipping in, tasting her.

Inwardly trembling, she heard the beeping speed up, felt the hand leave her cheek, the lips lifted and touched her forehead, then the figure was gone. Steps, a door opening, closing- and he was gone.

(- A dream... just a dream... -)

But even in her hazy state Kagome knew it wasn't a dream, he'd been there, he'd kissed her, and he'd meant for this to happen- to Miroku.

Someone walked in, checked her arm again, did something to it that had her feeble control over the haze slip and fade away.

"I want to go _home_!" Kagome insisted, urging the doctor to say she could go.

She'd woken up around mid-morning the next day to learn she'd been drugged, pumped, and sleeping for hours. Still weak, she was also terrified and determined to leave. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sango had spent the night at the hospital. None had seen anything suspicious during the night, she didn't want to tell them about her visitor.

(- Maybe it was a dream-)

Something told her not.

That something was confirmed when a nurse came in with a small bouquet of flowers for her. While Sesshomaru and the doctor discussed her condition, she feebly managed to take the card from the holder, giving Inuyasha a smile when he took the vase and set it aside for her. Kouga had called while she was unconscious, detained by Sango who asked him to keep an eye on Rin. He was really good with kids, much to the girls' amusement. The flowers were probably from him.

Managing to pull the card from the unsigned envelope, she read it and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"She's not well enough to go, just look how such a small activity drained her" the physician waved to the pale girl on the bed.

When her eyes snapped suddenly open with a look of utter panic, the man's eyes widened with surprise.

"I have to go home," Kagome all but begged, flinching when Inuyasha leaned down and cupped her cheek. "He was here."

"Here" Inuyasha had dropped his hand and taken hers, "We were here all night Kagome, he couldn't have been."

"He was!" Kagome handed him the note, which he read and then cursed.

_Purple Hyacinth - Please forgive me _

_Pink Camellia - Longing for you _

_Pink Rose - Please believe me_

_Single Red Rose - I love you_

_Stephanotis - Come to me_

Seeing her agitation, the doctor demanded to know what was going on. Sesshomaru led him outside, leaving the others to calm the girl down. Kagome took comfort in Sango's hold as she lay down and hugged her. Inuyasha kept her hand in his, squeezing her fingers in an attempt to offer comfort.

Tired and afraid, Kagome gradually calmed and was able to smile when the doctor announced she was being released.

"But we'll have to get a statement from you about this visit you had, I'll have security up here to take down your account of what happened. It's likely that you might have dreamt this visit, but we can't take any chances in a case like this. I'd also like to speak to you in private for a moment"

"Thank you." With a tired smile, she propped herself up against the pillows and waited for the others to leave them expectantly.

Three hours later, she was draped across Inuyasha's lap, sleeping in the limo on her way home.

Her flowers resting in the hospital trash can, arms curled around her stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Higurashi, about that thread..."

"We just got a call from..."

"The design for..."

"Kagome"

Head snapping, she raised her hands to silence the people around her, focusing on the person a few feet back.

It had been two days since he'd left her at home. He didn't know about her visit to the hospital, he'd called and left a message at the apartment while they were gone, he hadn't called back since. She'd tried to call but his phone was always off. She'd missed him terribly, hoping he'd call so she could tell him about what had happened, about the visit.

One look and she forgot about everything, _everything_, the man in the middle of her office was about to drop.

Bleary-eyed, hunched over, he held a bag in one hand with a white-knuckled grip. He hadn't shaved, his eyes were rimmed with black, and he stood there looking worse than she had while leaving the hospital just the day before. After sleeping a day away, she'd decided to go to work and distract herself, promising everyone she'd take it easy at the office. Shooing Hilde and her other assistants out, she locked the door behind them before coming to his side.

"Roku"

Touching his rough cheek, she turned his head down and started at the pain in his eyes. "Roku what happened?"

"I failed," his whisper almost too soft to reach her.

Dropping his bag, he shocked her breath from her, falling to his knees, burying his face into her stomach. "I failed!"

Feeling the shaking of his arms around her, Kagome lightly touched his shoulders and hair, realizing in that moment just what he'd failed in.

Sarah had died.

Recognizing the shuddering of his body, she bit her lip and gently tugged his arms away. When they gave no quarter, she tried a different tactic, pushing him back a little so she could slide down to kneel also. As soon as her knees touched the ground, his arms were about her, face buried against her throat. She tucked him close, curling around him protectively and feeling her neck and shoulder moisten as the minutes rolled by. Cooing soothingly, she rocked him, eventually feeling his shudders die down.

If anyone had told her someday she would be witness to Miroku breaking down, she would have waved them off with a laugh. Miroku didn't break down, yes he was kind, he was sweet, but he was tough.

She forgot, he was also human, just as easily broken as any other.

She'd never imagined him broken.

"She was so little," Miroku whispered, still tucked into her chest, still clinging to her warmth. "Eight years old, we played with her dolls, she was the mommy, I was the daddy."

"We played with my dolls too," Kagome reminded him.

He gave a sigh"She wanted me to wait for her to grow up, so I could be the daddy for real someday."

(- Oh no, she had a crush. -)

Kagome said nothing, merely kissed his wet temple and ran her fingers through his hair. Keeping her lips on his skin, she felt him shudder and turn his head to return the gesture, his lips pressing against the upper swell of her breast, just over her heart. "You remember her? Black hair, big brown eyes, big happy smile."

Giving a nod, she smiled as he kept speaking and kissing along her throat. "You were eight when your parents died, such a solemn little thing, so sad. She reminded me of you, of how you'd been just the day before the accident, bright and cheerful, playing dolls and reading Charlotte's Web."

Reaching her chin, he stopped, nuzzled it, and lay his head back down on her shoulder." The last thing she spoke to me of was you, how pretty you are."

Gulping, Kagome felt him tense and tears sting in her own eyes, "Really?"

"She asked me if I thought she'd grow up to be as pretty as you," Miroku took a deep breath and sighed. "I promised she would."

Two tears slipped, falling onto his hair and making him lift his head, looking her in the eye. "She made me promise that I would let you know of our plans, so you wouldn't get your heart broken."

Leaning forward for a kiss, he stole her breath away before letting go, "And she made me promise, if she wasn't ok, that I wouldn't let you go. She didn't want me to be alone, so she said..."

Swallowing thickly, he took a moment to regain himself and close his eyes, forehead resting against hers. "She said, if anything happens to me, take care of your pretty friend like you would me. Don't stay sad and lonely, you're too nice to be... alone."

As his voice cracked, Kagome whispered his name, tears slipping down her cheeks at his loss. Moving out of instinct, she leaned forward and captured his lips. His kiss was raw, hungry, and needy. They'd shared needy kisses, but nothing like this. This was more than physical- this was his _soul_. Raw, hurt, and exposed like she'd never seen him before.

Ithad always been for her, all their previous times together, always for her, to heal her, teach her, please her.

This time was for him.

He'd never needed her before- she wouldn't, _couldn't_, let him down now.

Forgetting about everything save that, she set out to soothe him, heal him, pleasure him as she'd never dared before. They were, rough, they were gentle, neither cared about ripped clothes, cold floors, soft carpets. The world, the pain, all eased away, leaving them in a world all their own. A world of touch, kiss, skin and sweat. As their bodies crested and joined again, they shared more tears, more kisses, more of themselves than they had before.

How long they went on, neither could know, lying sated at last, twined together in a tangle on the sofa resting against the wall, neither broke the silence.

Curled tenderly around her man again, his head at her breast, arms tight around her waist,Kagome felt his breathing slowing and his lips kiss her chest once more. He kissed down along her sternum, to her navel, suckled there for a moment and froze when her whisper reached his ears.

"What?"

"I said if it's a girl, we could name her Sarah," Kagome repeated, eyes widening when he slid back up and met her eyes.

Miroku saw the joy shinning in hers and sucked in a breath, "You're sure?"

"The doctor told me, it showed up in the hospital's tests," Kagome trailed a finger across his lower lip. "He says I'm about two and a half months, that not all women lose their periods right away. My nausea from the past few days makes sense now, and my cramps haven't been so bad these past two times. I shouldn't be surprised not to have it this month."

"A baby," Miroku looked down at her flat abdomen and shook his head. He'd studied everything there was to know about the human body, every doctor did, but it still amazed him to believe there was a life beginning in there.

Kagome's worries sprang up suddenly.

What now? What would it mean for them?

"Roku I..."

"Shhh..." Cutting her off with a kiss, he switched their positions, cradling her instead of the other way around. "No worrying, leave that to me, just rest love."

"But I... love?"

"Hmm..." Half-asleep, Miroku kissed her and tucked her head into his chest. "Go to sleep baby."

"Good night then, Roku" Kagome whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks again. "Love ya."

Chuckling, he nuzzled her hair and slipped one arm further around her back, cupping her bottom with the other.

"Love you more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-grin-**

Finally an update!

Sorry about that, I've had some severe writer's block with all my stories. Hope it was worth the wait though! More M/K fluff, a bolder stalker, what will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see ne?

Until next time!

K.C.


	15. Let's Fall In Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

Robert Frost

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch! That's hot!"

Smiling, Kagome blew on her cocoa with a nod. "I told you to blow on it before sipping."

"Yeah, I guess you did," Souta shrugged and followed her example.

They walked away from the vendor and ambled on down the path. His aunt had needed to buy some gifts in the city and Souta had taken the chance to visit with Kagome. They had kept in touch by phone but it was nice to see each other again.

"So what did you have in mind for your aunt?" Kagome asked, sipping her drink carefully.

"I don't know," Souta walked quietly along for a few minutes. "Things are different with aunt Asami; she's not used to kids being around."

"And of course, Christmas won't be an easy time for either of you," Kagome draped her arm around his shoulders and tucked him into her side. "Do you guys have any plans yet?"

"We were going to visit my uncle's family in Boston, but his kids got the chicken pox and I haven't had them." Souta sighed, "So it'll probably just be the two of us at her home again."

Kagome bit her lip, understanding how difficult this month would be. She'd spent the first Christmas after her parents died quietly curled up between Mushin and Miroku, silent tears slipping from her eyes most of the night. It had hurt too much to even pretend to be happy. Luckily they'd all understood.

"Why don't you come over and spend Christmas with us?" Kagome suddenly blurted out. "We'd be happy to have you, it's always much more fun when you're with a group. You know, the more the merrier and all that."

Souta brightened considerably at that, "That sounds great! I'll ask Asami and see if we can. I hope she says yes."

Laughing a little at his enthusiasm, Kagome was taking another sip of her hot chocolate when her turtleneck's collar was suddenly opened and a chunk of ice slid along her back. Dropping her cup with a shriek, she jumped from foot to foot while struggling to pull her shirt out of her jeans so the ice could slip out. She glared at the guys laughing at her, both relieved and annoyed to see Miroku and Inuyasha had found them.

"Very funny you guys!"

Souta sure seemed to agree, he'd dropped his drink too, after choking on a sip when he started laughing his head off. Grudgingly, Kagome admitted that it was nice to see him laugh at least.

"Sorry Kagome, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up," Miroku chuckled and wiped at his eyes. He knew some folks were staring, but honestly, who cared?

Inuyasha, who was still holding his side and trying to calm down, was immediately brought out of his laughter by a snowball to the stomach. "Hey!"

"Serves you right!" Kagome leaned down and grabbed some more, tossing it at Miroku this time, who was expecting it and managed to duck.

"This is war!" Inuyasha pronounced, leaning down to grab his own ball. A shot to the head hit him by surprise and he quickly changed targets from Kagome to Souta. Miroku joined in and pretty soon the group was dodging between trees, hitting innocent bystanders, and laughing too hard to aim properly.

The fight ended when Souta suddenly tripped and fell into Kagome, knocking her onto her back. Unfortunately they had been on top of a small slope and went sliding down to the bottom. They both shrieked and ended up soaked and giggling like mad once they stopped, unable to answer the guys when they asked if they were ok. Still holding each other tight, Kagome and Souta managed to nod and after a few minutes, finally calmed long enough to stand up.

"They rent sleds not far from here," Inuyasha pointed over in the right direction, "We could grab a couple and slide for a while."

"I think I'm too wet already," Kagome shivered and dusted off Souta's hair. "But I could go for it if you want to."

"Sure!"

Skipping ahead beside Inuyasha, Souta unintentionally gave Kagome and Miroku the perfect opportunity to share a smile and hold hands. The boy's hero-worship of Inuyasha was kind of cute in Kagome's mind, but she could tell that he found it a bit surprising.

(- He's pretty good with kids too. -)

"Kagome!"

Turning at the sound of the familiar voice, she was delighted to see Shippo rushing towards her, leaving his poor grandmother behind. It had been some time since she'd seen the little one and she knelt with a big smile on her face, sweeping him into his arms when he reached her.

"Shippo!"

"I've missed you Kagome! When are you coming home!" The bright eyed little boy hugged her tight and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Huh? When? Are you still in trouble? Saul said you had to go 'cuz you were in trouble and that creep Inuyasha was helping take care of it."

"Oi, kid! Watch who you're calling a creep!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Kagome and Shippo's eyes widened, his voice lowering to a whisper, "How did he do that?"

Giggling, Kagome gave him an Eskimo kiss and lifted him higher into her arms. "He's wicked that way."

"What a delightful surprise Kaede!" Miroku gallantly escorted the older woman over.

"Indeed, I'm rather glad I gave into Shippo's pleas and brought him to the park today." Kaede took his arm with a smile. "It's been some time since he's seen his dear Kagome. She's always so good with him, we've missed her at the apartment, all of us."

"She does have a way of making a person miss her when she's gone," Miroku agreed, watching her set Shippo down and introduce him to Souta.

They boys took to each other really well, despite their age difference, and were soon racing down the slopes set up for sledding. Inuyasha and Kagome took turns sliding with them both and later Miroku switched places with Inuyasha. When the boys could barely drag themselves up the hill, never mind the sleds, they decided it had been enough and led them out of the park and to a nearby restaurant for some lunch.

"Can we have pizza?" Shippo asked, snuggling into Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, can we?" Souta agreed, holding her free hand and sticking close to her side.

Kagome shrugged, "It's not up to me. Ask the others too."

"That sounds fine with me too," Inuyasha watched her bend slightly to her left to keep Shippo on her right hip and sighed. "Isn't the runt a little old to be carried?"

"I'm not a runt!" Shippo glared.

"But you are getting too big for me sweetie," Kagome bussed his cheek before setting him down. "Come on now, it's not too far to Dino's."

Shippo cheered, leaning forward to explain to Souta, "Dino's has the best pizza!"

Indeed, his words proved to be true, Souta happily decreed he'd never had a bigger or better pizza in his life. There was plenty of laughter and teasing during their lunch, and even Inuyasha managed to enjoy himself with the kids, much to his surprise. Kaede and Shippo left after the meal, both of them rather tired from the outing. They parted with hugs and promises to meet up again before Christmas.

Kagome and Souta headed into a nearby boutique, where she helped Souta buy a vintage overcoat for his aunt he'd seen through the window. They didn't take long, much to the guys' relief. Kagome beamed when Inuyasha handed her a cup of coffee.

Inuyasha grinned when she exclaimed about how good it was, "You use two sugars and three creams right?"

"Right!" With a grin, Kagome looped her arm through his and settled her head on his shoulder. "I'm getting tired."

"Hear that kiddo? Time to go." Hailing a cab, he let Souta and Kagome climb in first and was stopped from joining them when Miroku slipped in too.

"I don't think we're gonna fit in the back old man."

"No shi-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry," glaring at Miroku, he closed the door and climbed into the front seat.

"I really hope she likes the coat, the one she's got is pretty old but kinda shabby, not nice and old like this one." Souta held he bag on his lap and smiled up at Kagome. "Did you really mean it when you invited us over for Christmas?"

"Of course I did, I'd love to have you over!" With a ruffle to his hair she leaned against Miroku and yawned. "My, it's been a long day."

"Is that because I'm here?" Souta quietly asked, "My aunt says she's never been so tired before and that's exactly why she never wanted kids. I don't think she likes me living with her much."

"Oh no," Kagome reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure she's glad to have you with her."

"Nah, I heard her talking to one of her friends on the phone three nights ago, after I was supposed to be in bed." Souta insisted, "I went downstairs to get some water and she was saying that she didn't know how we'd go on like this. She never wanted kids and here I am, a rambunctious kid running around the house. It's already small enough and she had to give up her office to make it into a room for me. She said she doesn't know what to do."

Inuyasha and Miroku shared a look, hearing the kid's hurt in his voice, "You couldn't go live with other family members?"

"No, I only have an aunt and an uncle, the others are all second cousins to my parents and don't really know me." Souta shrugged. "I guess I could go to a foster family, if she gets tired of me, but I try to behave!"

"We're here," the cab driver interrupted.

After climbing out and making their way into the apartment, they removed their outerwear and settled into the living room. Kagome sank into the loveseat and dragged Souta down next to her.

The poor boy was still defending himself, "I don't make a mess, my room's clean and I tried to do my laundry but I put too much soap. She had to wash them again after they were done but it wasn't too bad. I try to keep to my room but the noise from the Nintendo bothers her so she makes me go play outside."

"Don't take it to heart kiddo, she's happy to have you, she's just getting used to things too. If she never did want kids then having you live with her is a big step, and you have to understand that she's still very young." Kagome reminded him.

"She's twenty four," Souta mumbled.

Kagome laughed, "If you think that's old, I can't imagine what I am at 28."

"You're not old."

"I'm older though, and even at my age I know women who aren't ready to have kids," she insisted.

"But you are, aren't you? You'd make a great mom!" Souta cuddled closer into her side.

"Thanks," biting back a chuckle, Kagome sighed and kissed him on the head. "Now as for your aunt, don't worry, things will work out. And I'll talk to her about those Christmas plans we made, ok?"

"Sounds good," Souta looked up when Inuyasha came into the room.

"Hey runt, I just got the latest Final Fantasy game, you any good?"

"Am I any good?" Souta jumped from the sofa and followed him over to his room. "I'm the best!"

Listening to their arguing, Kagome and Miroku shook their heads with a roll of their eyes. Kagome got up and made her way into the kitchen, "I need to put the chicken in the fridge for tomorrow's dinner. I don't think we'll be eating much more tonight after all that pizza we had."

"I'm sure Inuyasha will," Miroku followed her and waited until she was done fixing things up before tugging her back into the living room.

Crawling onto the sofa, they turned on the TV and made themselves comfortable. Miroku waited until she'd settled against him before resting his hand over her tummy. Kagome smiled as his fingers gently outlined her belly button. She was on the verge of sleep when he finally spoke again.

"He's right, you know, you really will make a great mom."

Kagome laughed and poked him the stomach playfully, "As if there was ever a doubt about that."

Laughing along with her, Miroku shook his head at her teasing and flipped on the TV. They still hadn't quite settled on anything, although she had let him off the hook the moment she'd asked for his help, there was too much between them now for him to just walk away. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he smiled and tucked her closer, tugging the throw blanket from the back of the sofa down over her sleeping form. She tired very easily now, a fact Inuyasha had brought up earlier that day during lunch. It was a good sign, and especially because she'd taken to napping here and there during the day.

Even though he hadn't brought the issue up yet, Miroku was pretty sure about his plans for the future. He already had an appointment at Tiffany's to find a ring the next day.

Hopefully she'd like her Christmas present from him this year.

(- Maybe she'll even have something extra nice for me too… she did get that Victoria's Secret catalog the other day… -)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas Dr. Houshi."

Miroku turned and smiled at Ayame, surprised to see her without Kouga hanging around. They'd been dating since Halloween, almost two months now, and they seemed to be doing pretty well. The guy hadn't shown up for Poker at Inuyasha's place in weeks, luckily Kagome was glad to replace him. Damn if she didn't wipe the floor with them a few times too. The guys were considering banning her, but it was difficult when she lived in the place.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ayame. Got any plans?"

The young woman blushed, "Kouga's taking me to meet his parents. We fly out tomorrow morning."

"Flying barely four days before Christmas sucks," Miroku chuckled, "Believe me, I've done it enough times to know."

"Speaking of which, how is your work going? I've been curious as to how you were handling things; I always thought you were based in L.A." Ayame sipped her champagne and took the arm he offered so they could stroll around the room.

It was the annual Christmas party for Sesshomaru's firm, and living with Inuyasha, neither Kagome nor Miroku had been allowed to cry off from coming. Not that they would, Sango wouldn't let them skip out on one of her parties. Sisters could be downright ornery when it came to that.

"I've asked for a transfer, it's still unofficial, but I'll soon have my main office here at Mount Sinai." Miroku shrugged, "It's about time I chose a city and settled down, plus all my family is here on the East Coast. Makes more sense to just stay here."

Ayame smirked, "Come on! You can't fool me Miroku; you have another reason for staying in town, don't you?"

To his credit, he did manage to appear bland when he spoke, "And what other reason might that be?"

"Oh, I dunno, a particular young lady perhaps?" Ayame grinned, "One we both know quite well?"

"I have no idea who you refer to, unless it's my dear sister of course," Miroku insisted.

"Hmm… and here I thought it was the young lady you came with tonight." Ayame shrugged, "You know, the one in the blue dress that adds a bit of color to her plain brown eyes? I'm so very glad mine are a pretty green, brown is so dull."

"Her eyes are not plain brown," Miroku snapped, "They're a pretty light brown and there's nothing boring about her."

"Ahh, right, but she has nothing to do with your moving to New York right?" Ayame smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It's about time you two came out of denial, I think the only one who's still clueless is Inuyasha, and even he's starting to see the light."

Smiling, she released his arm and excused herself to go join Kouga again. Miroku was left there, bemused, looking for the young woman they'd been talking about. He spotted her a few yards away, talking animatedly to Mushin and Aoi.

He moved to her side and casually slung a shoulder over hers. He'd done it so much in their lives that neither of his parents made a comment about it, it seemed Inuyasha wasn't the only clueless one.

"I was just telling them about last night," Kagome beamed, "You remember, when I whipped your sorry tails at poker, again?"

"You still think you win on your own?" Miroku teased, "Hell no! What kind of gentlemen would leave a lady penniless after all? And you have to know that your beaming grin has most of the guys at the table dropping money into your lap just to see it again."

"That's not true!" Kagome gasped and smacked him on the chest. "You do not let me win out of gentlemanly courtesy, as if! Why, Inuyasha said more expletives than your crazy uncle Saku used to say at New Years, and Manten belched five times in front of me!"

She sniffed in disdain, "Gentleman, ha!"

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She turned and beamed at Kouga. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too," Kouga gave her a smile and held out a package for her. "This is from Ayame and me, we're leaving for Boston tomorrow, but we wanted to give you your gift before going."

"Oh Kouga, you shouldn't have," Kagome whispered, taking the box, gasping when something inside it shifted and nearly made her drop it. "What's in it?"

"You're going to love it Kagome," Ayame assured her, "Although your roommates might want to kill us later, at least, one of them."

"Thank you!" Kagome gave her a hug with her free arm before taking a seat in the chair Miroku pulled up for her.

"Open your gift already," Aoi insisted, "Why's the box moving like that?"

A soft mewl elicited another gasp from Kagome, while she promptly tore off the glittery green paper and yanked off the top of the box. "Oh my god!"

"Ohhh!" Aoi agreed.

"Awww"

"Oh no"

Kagome spared a second to glare at Miroku while Aoi smacked her husband. Neither woman appreciated their remarks apparently, while the other couple just laughed.

"It's so cute!" Kagome reached into the box to lift the tiny little kitten.

"Careful, she's just a baby," Kouga told her. "My neighbor's cat died while having her kittens, and they offered me one, but I'm allergic."

"Sango already has to babies to take care of," Ayame explained, "And we didn't want her to go to the pound or someone we didn't trust…"

"And then I remembered you mentioning you wanted a cat," Kouga interrupted. "At least, you had one didn't you?"

"No," Kagome shook her head while raising the frightened kitten up to her eye level. She fell immediately in love with the little dear. Small and a light yellow color, with wide blue eyes and the cutest button nose she'd ever seen. "You're sweet!"

"What the hell is she holding?" Inuyasha demanded, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Isn't she cute?" Kagome tucked the kitten close to her chest and stood up, gladly hugging both Ayame and Kouga. "Thanks so much you guys! This is the best gift ever!"

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha huffed, "You're not sticking me with the cat your crazy neighbors gave you Kouga! You take it back!"

"He's not sticking you with anything!" Kagome argued, "He gave her to me, I'll take care of her, you won't even know she's there."

"I will too," Inuyasha insisted. "She'll stink up the place."

"She will not!" Kagome glared and turned away when Sango joined them. "Look!"

"How cute!" Sango petted the kitten and asked to hold her.

"Careful now," Kagome handed her over and watched Sango pet her. "What should her name be?"

"Hey sweetie, oh listen she's purring," Sango cooed and rubbed the kitten's ears.

"If I hear how sweet she is one more time…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome laughed and slipped over to his side, grabbing hold of his arm. "Aww you wouldn't really make me give her back, would you?"

"I hate cats."

"But she's so cute, and she's an orphan, and I promise to take care of her," Kagome pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. "Please can I keep her?"

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha turned to grab a drink from one of the servers passing by and gulped it down in one swallow. "That's cheating Kagome."

She nodded, "I know, but it usually works."

At that, Mushin choked on an appetizer he'd been munching on, Miroku stifled a chuckle, and Aoi ducked to hide her smile while she thumped her husband across his back. Behind Kagome, the other trio was starting up their bets.

"Fifty bucks says she keeps it." Kouga mumbled.

"It's too easy" Ayame replied.

"Yeah, someone would have to be stupid to take up that bet." Sango nodded, still holding the kitty.

Kouga huffed, "Fine, fifty bucks says she gets to keep it by midnight."

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty five," Sesshomaru answered for him, "And I give raise you fifty bucks and say she gets it by eleven."

Sango and Ayame shared a smile, "Amateurs."

The former turned to her husband with a confident grin, "So a hundred bucks Sessh? Even eleven's too late, she'll have him by ten forty-five, mark my words."

"Sango you took my bet!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm splitting it with you," Sango explained.

That worked to placate the other woman, "Oh, ok."

"Will you guys stop that already?" Inuyasha snapped, "Miroku, take this woman off my arm."

"Sorry, can't do that," Miroku shook his head, "She seems rather attached to that arm of yours and I wouldn't want to risk hurting her."

"Aww that's so sweet Roku!" Kagome gave him a beaming smile.

"Great, Kagome, I think I'm going to be sick," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to step away. "Could you please let go? I'm not going to give in; I don't want that fur ball in my apartment."

"But Inuyasha that's not fair!" Kagome tagged along as he moved away.

Exactly nine minutes later she was making her way back with a smile so big that Sesshomaru and Kouga were pulling out there wallets. Sango and Ayame shared another grin and eagerly held out their hands.

"So what should I name her you guys?" Kagome took her pet back and made another cutesy sound when she settled on her shoulder.

They were still debating the idea when a yawn caught Kagome mid-sentence. Miroku, noticing how tired she looked, glanced around and found Sesshomaru and Kouga across the room, speaking to a couple of men he didn't know. Making his way over, he quickly explained that they were on their way before coming back to pick her up.

"I'm exhausted," Kagome admitted, handing him her cat so she could hug Ayame. "Merry Christmas babe! Have fun with Kouga's parents, they're really nice, I'm sure they'll love you."

"Thanks! You have fun too," Ayame hugged her tight and stepped away, giving Miroku a quick hug before Sango dragged her off to find their guys. She just waved the pair off, since she was spending the next few days with them anyways.

Kagome played with her kitten on the way home, curled up on her seat. "Isn't she cute?"

"You still haven't named her?" Miroku shook his head with a grin. "Any ideas?"

"I dunno," Kagome shrugged. "I'm just glad I got to keep her."

Miroku grinned wider when he thought of the bet and Inuyasha's scolding after the girls had gotten paid. "We'll buy her stuff tomorrow."

"Yeah, we can leave her in the bathroom with a small couple of shoe boxes tonight," Kagome agreed. "Did Inuyasha say what time he'd be home tonight?"

"He won't be," Miroku replied while parking the car. "I'm sure you saw the new young lady he met tonight?"

"Oh right, the blond," Kagome shrugged and slipped out of the car, careful of her sleeping pet.

They were soon home and settling in, after leaving the kitten in the bathroom, Kagome was surprised to find Miroku following her into her room. Shrugging it off, she headed to her closet and kicked off her shoes. She was coming out of her room when he turned on the TV and flipped the channel to a music station.

He'd guessed at the channel, and when he realized it was the 'great classics' station and that it was playing a song from way back in the day, he frowned and scanned the guide for the next best channel. Kagome started humming to the song playing and gave him a mysterious smile while she slipped the control from his hand before he could change it.

"This music's boring."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Chapter edited due to musical content, to read the cute M/K interaction visit:_

_ht tp / www. mediaminer. org / fanfic / view ch . php / 68912 / 331329 /_

_-Just remove the spaces between everything and that link should work. Sorry about that._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a laugh, Miroku brought his lips down over hers, cutting off the rest. No wonder she'd wanted to keep the song on, it was kind of cute. Although they both knew it was already too late.

They were already in love.

Still, it was nice to see her so playful, and to his luck, her playfulness didn't stop there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well look at what the cat dragged in! Come in sweetie, it's too cold to be standing out there." Mae waved Kagome in and frowned at Saul behind her, "_You_ can get back to work."

"Witch, you know my shift is over now, and I haven't seen her in a while either," Saul nudged his wife inside and grinned at her scowl.

"Let him stay," Kagome giggled at the older couple's antics, "I brought him a present too."

"Why'd you waste your money doing that?" Mae chuckled and followed the young woman into her kitchen where they always took their tea. Kagome was already putting the kettle on the stove and pulling out the tea cups.

"Do you have that flavored black tea?" She asked, winking at Saul while he shuffled through her bags and found what he was looking for.

"Chocolate raspberry! Darlin' if I was just a few years younger, I'd sweep you away and marry you." Opening the box of cookies, he bit into one and hummed with joy.

Mae grinned and pulled out the tea bags she bought for her chats with Kagome. They both knew he'd leave them alone as soon as the cookies were gone, which never really took very long.

"How is everything at your new apartment?" Saul asked, patting the chair beside him for her to sit.

"Nice, although it's a little frustrating being led around everywhere," Kagome sighed and took her seat. "I had some trouble a couple of weeks ago and had to visit the hospital."

"Are you ok?" Both of them sat up a little straighter and leaned close.

She gave a nod and bit her lip with a smile, "Actually, I'm pretty great."

Sharing a look, Saul and Mae stayed silent for a moment while the tea was served and the cookies set out on a dish in the middle of the table. Finally, Kagome broke the silence. "You guys can't tell anyone."

Mae nodded, "Of course not."

"You know we wouldn't." Saul took her hand and made her turn, "So you're sure huh?"

"Yeah, the hospital's doctor had to run a lot of tests and my own confirmed it last week," Kagome gave his fingers a squeeze as she saw the worry setting into his eyes.

Mae hummed and sipped her tea for a second, "Is he going to marry you?"

"I don't know," Kagome's smile dimmed a little. "He doesn't have to, you know, that was our deal. I was the one who wanted the baby."

"Miroku's a good lad, he'll do the right thing," Saul let go of her hand to cuff her chin playfully before reaching for another cookie.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome beat him to the big one he'd been eyeing, "How'd you know it was his?"

"Your eyes don't light up like that for anyone else," Saul bit into his cookie and sipped his tea.

Mae nodded and reached for her own, "He's right; you have always had this sparkle in your eye when you're around him. We never imagined it would take you two this long to realize that your feelings were deeper though."

"Well, we've realized it now," Kagome sipped her tea and changed the subject. "But what about you two? Any news from your kids?"

The next two hours were spent laughing and chatting, sharing the latest gossip and tales of Shippo's misadventures. Saul suddenly looked out the window and noticed the darkness outside. "Sweetheart, not that I don't love having you here, but it's awfully gloomy out there. Will they be picking you up soon?"

"Oops! I lost track of the time!" Kagome jumped up from her seat and glanced at the clock. "I need to get some things from my apartment before I call for a ride."

"Well, come back down to wait with us after you find them." Mae instructed her as she headed to the door.

"Sure thing, be right back," grabbing her keys, Kagome hurried up to her room, stopping for a moment to chat with Trevor and give him a quick hug. After a quick chat, she was finally up in her old apartment and looking around slightly wistfully. She missed having her own place.

Dropping her keys onto the side table, she slipped off her shoes and made her way over to the washer. Climbing on top of the cover, she was shuffling through a few boxes she'd stored on the shelves there when the lights suddenly went out.

"Shit!" With a gasp, she dropped the box she'd been looking through and crouched down closer to the washer's lid. From outside the open doorway, she could hear her neighbors arguing, relief flooding her as she realized it was not just her own place that had lost power.

(- What is _with _me and powerless buildings? This is ridiculous! -)

"Hey, what's going on!"

"Obviously the electricity's gone out!"

Shippo's voice brought a smile to her features, "Ok, who didn't pay his bill?"

Her laughter was cut off by the sound of her door being closed. The sound of footsteps heading her way sent a chill down her spine and she held her breath as she tried to slip off the washer without making any noise. Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"Scream and that cute little boy outside will rush in and get hurt," a hushed male voice informed her. "The lights will be back in a few minutes so we have to make a quick exit. Just come down off the washer and head over to the door."

"I'm not that stupid," Kagome whispered back, heading into the opposite direction towards the kitchen. His voice was just down the hall, but maybe she'd be able to get some sort of weapon by the time he reached her.

"This way my pet," the voice implored, "I promise not to hurt you so long as you listen."

(- Oh god, I can't see anything, why isn't he moving? -)

With her eyes glued to the front of the hallway, she felt her feet touch the tile of her kitchen and sucked in a relieved breath. Just a few more paces and she'd be at the counter.

Slim arms wrapped around her suddenly, a hand stifling her gasp with a handkerchief as she was lifted off the floor. "You should have listened sweetheart."

Kicking and squirming, Kagome attempted to scream, only to gag at the foul smell coming from the cloth over her mouth. "That's right, breath deeply so you can go to sleep."

Kagome whimpered as she tried to fight back, her movements slowing as the chloroform took effect. Her head was swimming and she could barely register the words he whispered into her ear.

"It's ok baby, we're going home now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

For this chapter.

Don't hate me, I had to do it, I swear I did. Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails you guys, you totally make the struggles against writher's block worth it! I hope this chapter was to your liking, let me know, just don't leave any death threats ok? I'm getting so many nowadays, it's kind of scary.

I'll update soon, I promise. Not much left to the story though, sorry to say. I've decided this story will have at most 20 chapters, to end on an even note, maybe an epilogue, if there's enough requests.

So yep, don't forget to click that little button k-?

Thanks!


	16. Creeping up on you

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In these matters the only certainty is that nothing is certain._

_Pliny the Elder (23 AD - 79 AD)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-crash-**

"No! You stupid cat!"

Miroku stuck his head around the corner, grinning as he watched Inuyasha scoop up the kitten and stab some papers over the mess she'd made when she spilled his coffee.

"It's your fault for putting that dinky thermos next to a playful cat," Miroku smirked, moving into the room to take said fur ball from him before he chucked her out the door.

"Kagome had better come home soon, her nameless cat's getting' on my nerves." Inuyasha grabbed his thermos and tossed it in the sink. "What's she naming it anyways?"

"Cat"

Inuyasha blinked, "That's not a name."

"You obviously never saw Breakfast at Tiffany's," Miroku cradled the purring kitten against his chest. "Audrey Hephburn was Kagome's idol when she was growing up, and in that movie, a classic by the way, she had a cat named Cat."

"Only a woman," Inuyasha shook his head and picked up his dishes. "Where is she, by the way? Is Sesshomaru giving her a ride home?"

"Nah, she's going to call home when she's ready to come back, she went to visit Saul and Mae and give them their Christmas presents. I didn't want to stay though, she's much closer to them and I had some checking in to do at the hospital."

"So your transfer's all set huh?"

"Yeah, I'm only on an emergency basis with most of my patients anyways, but I'll still have to do a lot of traveling. It's all part of the job." Sitting on one of the kitchen stools, he set the cat down and watched her roll over.

"You know, she's probably hungry. Her bowl's empty." Inuyasha mumbled, standing over Cat's assigned feeding corner. "Almost out of water too."

Miroku smirked, "And here I thought you didn't care."

"I don't! I'm just thinking about Kagome," picking up the bowls, he quickly refilled them before slipping out of the kitchen. He was splayed out on one of the sofas and staring at their tree when he remembered he still had some shopping to do.

"Speaking of whom, what did you get her for Christmas?"

"You haven't got her present yet?" Miroku rushed out of the kitchen. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know, I just couldn't find anything," Inuyasha shrugged, "I mean she's a fashion designer so the woman doesn't need what others do, you know, clothes, make up and shoes. She gets all of those from her friends and her own company."

"That's true," placing the kitten by his friend's head, he watched her slip on the back sofa cushion and tumble down onto his stomach.

"Little bugger," with a wry grin, Inuyasha focused on the kitten and batted his finger at her paws. "So about Kagome's gift?"

"Let's go find something," Miroku offered. "Although it's going to be hell on earth out there."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha sighed and sat up, picking up the cat to put her in her little kennel.

"Any ideas then?"

"Actually, there's a couple of cd's she's wanted to buy lately, and a pretty cute rocking chair she was checking out the other day at ikea." Miroku grabbed his keys and opened the front door, grabbing up his jacket against the cold outside.

"A rocking chair?" Inuyasha picked up his own coat and followed him out the door. "What the heck does she want one of those for?"

"They're comfortable," Miroku shrugged, not willing to give away anything yet. They could all find out after he had the ring on her hand.

The phone rang just as he got the apartment locked and both the guys froze. Inuyasha frowned, "Didn't you say she'd call home for a ride?"

Miroku gave a nod, "Have you got your cell phone?"

"Yeah, we'll call her cell on the way there," flipping the phone out of his pocket, Inuyasha waited until they were down in the parking garage before speed-dialing her number.

"She's not picking up."

"That's weird, it probably wasn't her then. We'll try again later." Miroku slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. "She always takes at least two hours with Saul and Mae, and she was going to grab some stuff from her old place and drop off her gifts for her other neighbors."

"Good, that could take her hours," Inuyasha pulled out and into the heavy New York traffic. "Where to then?"

"Just head over to Broadway and we'll look around." Miroku leaned back against his seat and yawned, better enjoy the peace while it lasts.

"Yeah, and looking at this traffic, that won't be very long," Inuyasha flipped off a guy honking at him and ignored Miroku's laugh.

They had just parked when Inuyasha's cell phone went off. Getting out of the car, he picked it up with his usually gruff, "Yeah?"

"Grandma I got it!"

Wincing at the screaming voice on the other end of the line, he rolled his eyes and slammed the car door. "Who the heck is this?"

"Inuyasha you have to get over here! Kagome's gone!"

The voice suddenly clicked as he realized it was Shippo, an obviously worried and frightened Shippo at that. "What do you mean she's gone? Get your grandma on the line!"

"Who's gone?" Miroku stopped a feeling of dread swamping him.

Inuyasha waved away his question for a sec, demanding answers from Kaede as she took up the phone from her distraught grandson. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha had the car open and Miroku slammed his door shut again.

"Shit!"

"What the hell's going on?" Miroku asked as soon as he'd shut off the phone.

The car's tires squealed ominously as they backed out and sped out of the parking lot. Inuyasha was decidedly somber when he finally explained.

"He's got her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you."

(- Why's my head so fuzzy? -)

Kagome hardly listened to the singing and the radio, her head murky, feeling oddly out of place and nauseated. She hadn't been sick before so it couldn't be the baby.

A touch brought her mind into focus a bit more. It was soft and comforting, soothing her hair back and lightly tracing her neck, cheek, lips and eyes. The fingers were large, definitely male, and she smiled, imagining it was Miroku. Feeling safe again, she was about to drift off when she focused on his voice, hoping it would lull her back to sleep.

"I know that it wouldn't be right, if I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creepin' up on you.."

It wasn't Miroku's voice.

Fighting against the strange weakness dragging her down, she forced her eyes to open, blinking slowly against the darkness around her. Before her was a black stick, pointing up to her right, a bright green screen flickering numbers behind it, slightly off-centered and lopsided too.

(- I'm lying down -)

The realization made her realize that not only was she lying down, she was in the passenger seat of a car. Her world came crashing down as she remembered the reason she'd fallen asleep in the first place.

Her gasp let her abductor know she was awake.

"Hey baby, have a good nap?"

His fingers tapped her lips playfully before moving away. She tried to move, only to find her hands and feet were tied down. She was getting dizzy, the motion of the car was making her gag and she closed her eyes in an attempt to make it stop. It made it so much worse she involuntarily whimpered and attempted to shift into a seated position. She couldn't, her seat was completely down.

"You want to get up? Hold on just a little longer ok?"

He was true to his word. Just a few minutes later he was pulling into somewhere and stopping the car. It was too dark to see him well, and still feeling hazy, Kagome could only let herself be lifted and moved about like a rag doll. She was lifted onto his lap, her head falling listlessly to his chest, the warmth of his body soothing despite the knowledge that she was in the arms of her stalker.

"You have no idea how much I've dreamt of this," he whispered against her temple, giving her a kiss and trailing his lips up to her forehead.

"Why?" Kagome whispered, "Why me?"

He laughed softly, one hand coming up to cradle her chin while the other settled her more comfortably in the crook of his arm. He kissed her eyes and her nose before settling his mouth over hers. There was little Kagome could do to stop him, feeling as weak and disoriented as she did.

He kept his touches light, brushing his slightly parched lips against hers and scraping his teeth across her lower lip in a teasing manner. Since he used little pressure, it was easy for her to ask again. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful," he replied, the words fanning across her mouth. "Because you're kind, and loving, and everything a man could want. You're perfect."

"I'm not," Kagome replied, the haziness in her mind slowly receding. "I'm a brat. I'm not perfect."

"Well, as damn close to perfect as God could have made," he took advantage of the way her lips were parted to steal a taste.

The touch of his tongue on hers made Kagome buck and weakly try to pull away. It was laughable, really, how easily he subdued and repositioned her. Stretching her legs straight between his, he brought her bound arms up around his neck and leaned his own seat back a bit.

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes as he cupped her head and her bottom, using one to angle her head better while the other pressed her hips to his. The proof of his 'wanting' her was easy to distinguish as he grinded against her.

To her relief, his own groan seemed to snap him back to reality and remind him of where they were. "God, I've wanted you for so long, it's hard to stop."

A sob was the only response she could give while her hands were lowered again and he sat back up. She flinched when he cooed and wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry darling, don't cry, you deserve better than a car. I've got a nice big bed waiting at home for us. I just had to sneak a little sample as soon as I knew you were awake."

"I don't even know who you are," Kagome whispered, forcing her tired limbs to stay upright on their own and not lean against his chest again.

"Don't you?" He seemed genuinely surprised at that. "Oh wait, it's so dark, of course you don't. You haven't seen me since you returned to the costume shop."

With a start, Kagome blinked against the darkness and looked up at the face before her. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't see much, and squinting made her head hurt.

"Oh, and I didn't look like this before, you probably are more familiar with me looking something like this."

Reaching behind the passenger seat, he took a moment when she wavered to help her lean against the steering wheel before pulling something over his head. After a couple of quick tugs, he had it in place and pulled out a small box. He took less than a minute to dab on a whole mess of products that even in the darkness changed his look drastically. When he was finally ready, he set the box aside and turned the inside car light on with a soft, "Ta da!"

Kagome gasped, eyes widening as she stared at the man whose lap she sat on. _"Rayne?"  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?"

Miroku and Inuyasha rushed out of the elevator, making their way past the spectators cluttering Kagome's apartment. "Kaede!"

"You came!" Shippo ran out and threw his arms around Inuyasha. They were not surprised to find Sesshomaru there, since Inuyasha had called his brother on the way over. He and Sango had been visiting Mushin and Aoi, who stood with the crowd by the washer, bent over something.

Inuyasha picked the kid up easily and settled him on his hip. "What happened, Shippo?"

"The wiring was tampered with," Saul and Trevor both tried to explain.

Mae and Kaede came too, urging them all into the living room. "The power was only gone for about ten minutes, no one thought very much about it until Shippo came in to tell Kagome a joke."

The little boy nodded and jumped in at that, "I saw her go in when the lights were still on, then when they came back, I came first thing to talk to her about it and she was gone. Her shoes were by the door, her keys were on the table, but there was no sign of her except for a mess by the washer. There was a note there too."

"Let me see it." Miroku demanded, taking it from Sango's shaking hand. The fear on her face made him briefly want to pull her in for a hug like he used to when they were younger, but his need to find out about Kagome came first.

_For certain is death for the born  
__And certain is birth for the dead;  
__Therefore over the inevitable  
__Thou shouldst not grieve._

_It was inevitable that she would come home with me.  
Accept it, she is dead to you now.  
__She was always mine._

"DAMN HIM!"

The room's occupants jumped back when Miroku crumpled the paper and slammed his fist into the wall.

The violent act was so unlike him, even Inuyasha stared in amazement. He'd seen Miroku angry, but never like this. Resting his head against the wall, knuckles still against it, he visibly struggled to control his fury.

"You're bleeding," Shippo finally whispered.

"I'll survive," Miroku ground out, moving gradually away from the stained wall. Shaking out his hand, he flexed his fingers and faced them. "We'll find her."

"Of course," Inuyasha agreed.

Still holding Shippo, he turned and speed-dialed Kouga, knowing he and Ayame would rush back once they knew. Sango and Sesshomaru had just called Jaken to check on the kids when Miroku snapped again.

Having sat down and wrapped his hand in some ice, he suddenly sprang to his feet with a shout.

"What! What is it now?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"The baby!" Miroku cursed and strode over to the mantel. "Damn it! What will he do if he finds out about the baby?"

"What baby?" Sango asked, a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. "Miroku…"

"_Our_ baby!" He snapped, "The baby Kagome just found out she's having! The one we've been trying to get her with for months!"

Inuyasha actually dropped Shippo at that, "You knocked up Kagome!"

Even Sesshomaru's jaw opened the tiniest bit at the admission.

"I was going to propose!" Miroku explained, "It wasn't an original part of the plan, the plan was just to get her knocked up and then I could go."

"What!"

Both Sango and Aoi screeched that.

"Then things got complicated. She ran into Hojo and found out he just had another baby. I lost Sarah and all I could think was that I had to see Kagome, as if somehow Kagome could make it stop hurting. I mean, we never planned on it but somewhere along the lines we… we fell in love!"

Miroku scoffed, "Can you believe it? How stupid could we have been, not to realize there was too much between us already to just sleep together and stay friends?"

His anger and worry seemed to be sapped out of him suddenly, as he sank down into another chair. Resting his elbows on his knees, he dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "I can't lose her now. We've only just gotten started."

"What kind of talk is that?" Mushin snapped, "This is no time to give in to dark thoughts son, Kagome's a smart girl, she's not going to take this lightly."

"Let's just hope she won't do anything to get herself into worse trouble," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"How could things get worse?" Sango turned on him.

The man's calmness added to the feeling of gloom his words brought, "From what we know, this man is obsessed with her, he worships the very ground she walks on. That makes him dangerous, especially if his 'paragon' were to suddenly become too real. If she were to do something to remove the rose-tinted lenses he's been seeing her through, she would be in a lot of trouble."

"Where could they be?" Shippo suddenly asked.

"That's the problem, with what little we know, they could be anywhere."

"Oh god," Aoi sank down beside her son, taking his hand into hers. Neither one commented on the terrified shaking of both their limbs. No one else in the room said anything either, since they were in no better condition themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Please don't make me wear it!"

Kagome shook her head frantically, "I have no idea where I am already, there's no need for a blindfold!"

"We're going to head into town in a few minutes, sweetheart, and you could see something." Muso, as he'd explained his real name was, lifted the black piece of silk and held it out in front of her eyes.

"If you don't want me to hurt your eyes you'd better shut them, either way I'm tying this on."

Biting her lip, Kagome did as told, lowering her head obediently so he could tie the knot at the back. She was still so weak she couldn't move much on her own. She gave a tired sigh as she was lain back down on the seat. When he felt her shiver, he reached over and pulled a blanket out of the backseat, covering her and tucking it tenderly around her huddled form.

"Sleep tight, princess."

"Rayne- I mean, Muso?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been driving?"

"A couple of hours."

Nodding, she lay her head down on her bound hands and yawned. (- I'm so tired, and I was out for a couple of hours too. I wonder how the others are taking it? I'm sure they know by now. Please, please, lord, let them find me soon. -)

"I left a note for your friends."

"You did?"

"I thought it only kind to reassure them you'd be ok with me," Even though his voice was supposed to be calm, Kagome realized Muso sounded a bit too cheerful for just a reassurance note.

She couldn't help but ask, "What did you say?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," Kagome mumbled.

At that, he gave a laugh and spanked her bottom, "I could, you know."

She frowned beneath the blindfold, annoyed at his hand still on her back, "So what did it say?"

"Not to worry about you, basically, that you're gone from their lives." Muso removed his hand and she felt the car turn.

From the looks of the road earlier, Kagome knew they were way out of the city in some suburb. If she could only figure out where they were going, maybe she could find a way to get out.

(- Don't be stupid Kagome, you have no idea where you are. -)

"Not much longer until we're out of town, then it's just a half hour and we'll be home," Muso announced happily. "Want to hear our song again?"

"Our song?" Kagome whispered, dismayed by the idea that the town was half an hour away by car from this 'home' he was taking her to.

(- It can't be as bad as he's making it out to be, it can't be! -)

"_I found your address got your phone number too. Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes. Been to secret places you think nobody knows."_

"Oh my god," Kagome mumbled, shivering as he sang along, word for word.

It made sense that he knew the song by heart, the guy in it was as creepy as he was. Yawning, Kagome realized it was useless to try to stay awake. The radio was loud, the blindfold kept her from seeing anything that might be useful, and having his fingers touching her wasn't a very pleasant thing to focus on. With the steady rubbing of his hand at the back of her neck, she fell asleep, giving a sad little sigh.

(- Please Miroku, come soon. -)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're sure they didn't see anything odd once the lights came back on?" Hiten and Manten were there, along with a whole crew of police taking notes and searching through the apartment for clues.

The others were downstairs in Mae and Saul's apartment, having some tea and worrying, but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku had stayed with the police. Miroku refused to be left out of anything, and thankfully, Hiten allowed it, granted they not touch anything else that might be worthwhile and didn't get in the way of their investigation.

Inuyasha was still unsure of how to respond to the admissions Miroku had made earlier. He decided to get things out in the open while the topic was still fresh. "So how long have you two been…"

"Months," Miroku replied, "Since the dinner party at the beach house. Remember? The one where Kagome and I slipped out for a while, and she came back with a cut on her foot?"

Sesshomaru let out a low whistle, "That feels like ages ago, Sango wasn't due for two months at that time."

"Hell," Inuyasha cursed, "I can't believe you guys kept this from us."

"Why not? It was an odd arrangement. All I was supposed to do was get her pregnant. She wanted a baby, not a husband, and she didn't think she could ask anyone else for something so intimate." Miroku tried to explain.

Inuyasha was not going to give up that easily, however, "Why you?"

"Because she trusted me," Miroku sighed, "Because I had always been her protector and her friend. She knew I would cut off my right hand before doing anything that might hurt her. She couldn't be so sure of anyone else, at least, that's what she told me."

"In truth I'm not sure why, I've just thanked my lucky stars that she came to me," he admitted. "I'm sorry that you're upset, I can understand that, your feelings for her are no secret."

"But then again neither were yours before we knew," Sesshomaru interrupted. "There's always been a certain warmth in your expression when Kagome comes up. I had wondered about it a few times but shrugged it off as brotherly love, since she was raised with you and all."

"So had I," Miroku and Inuyasha admitted, sharing a chuckle when they realized they'd said the same thing.

"Good to see the mood's lightened up a bit," Hiten came over from the kitchen and gave them a smile. "We have a lead."

"Already?" Inuyasha and the others followed him out.

"It seems this has happened before," Hiten explained while the elevator closed behind them.

"I got a call from an old pal, Naraku Warne, works in L.A.P.D, had a guy who had a similar penchant for stalking and leaving notes on cards. Same exact style." Hiten led the way over to Saul's apartment, where more people waited now, including Hilde, Duo, Desirée and Nate.

"I had Souten, my assistant, e-mail out a general record of our case to some fellow detectives across the states, turns out Naraku's been trailing this guy for a couple of years now. Sent me some files," Hiten took the folder from a young officer and pulled out a few pictures, spreading them on the table. "Any of these look familiar?"

Young men covered the table, blonds, redheads, one with silver hair and others with black. The differences were vast and daunting, but looking into the eyes it was easy to see the truth. He could cover his features well, but his eyes were a unique golden/brown color easily recognizable. Not only that, in the few pictures he had contacts in, there was an air of cockiness about him that couldn't be denied.

It was Hilde who suddenly gave a gasp, "It's that boy!"

"What?" All eyes turned to the wide-eyed young woman.

"From the costume shop, with the name like a natural disaster, what was it? Tempest? Tornado? Storm? No, but I think it… Rain! That's it! His name was Rain!"

"Rain what?" Hiten asked, already calling it in over his walky talky.

"Preston? Patterson?" Hilde shrugged, "I only saw him once, but he was ga-ga over Kagome. I thought it was cute."

"Souten look up a guy Rain P. There can't be too many with such a weird name." Hiten accepted a cup of tea with a nod, gulping it down quickly before turning to Manten and exchanging a few words with him.

"The guys are going to run a few tests, some for prints, which we probably won't find, but still worth a shot. And a few on a hairs and things found in the kitchen." Waving them off, he went over a few more documents that Souten had sent over before getting a response from her.

"That's a check on Rayne Peterson, he spells it oddly, making it easier to find him," Souten explained over the line. "However, according to this report he was found dead a couple of days ago. I'll print out a few images and send 'em over."

"She can send them through e-mail, it'll be faster," Trevor offered, giving Hiten his address.

Minutes later they were printing out pictures, which to the room at large were obviously not of the man they were looking for. Hiten gave a sigh and contacted Souten again,

"This is getting more complicated by the minute Sou, but one thing's for sure, that is not Rayne Peterson. The body type is similar but Rayne has a tattoo on his upper arm, one that isn't on that body's picture."

"So he's still out there?" Souten sounded exasperated as she typed on the other side of the line.

"I'm afraid so, and the guy's got Kagome," Hiten hung up and was surprised when his phone rang again. It was Naraku, "What name did he use this time?"

"This time?"

"Just answer the question."

"Rayne Peterson," Hiten explained.

"Find out as much as you can about Rayne Peterson. Your guy's real name is Muso Dioramas, and he has a tendency to find out every detail about the person whose identity he takes and use them as he sees fit. The key to finding this girl in time is to find out the person's darkest secrets, the darker and more sinister, the better. He has a penchant for those." Naraku warned.

"I'm sending a file with some more images and details, I wouldn't, however, advise you to allow anyone else to see them. If she has family or a husband, they will not want to know what he's capable of."

Hiten cursed, "That bad?"

"Worse"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Breakable

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We are just breakable girls and boys._

Ingrid Michaelson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Kagome woke up to the feeling of hands roaming her back and teeth tugging at her lips. She moaned, tried to stretch, and sucked in her breath when her back protested. Curling up again, she felt the large hands rub her back harder and realized she was once again on his lap.

"Time to get up sweetheart, we're finally home!"

Opening the car door, Muso easily managed to get them both out and hold her against him while she blinked up at the building before them. Kagome ignored him momentarily, struck by the site before her. The place was every girl's worst nightmare, almost straight out of a horror movie.

The ominous building was huge, with at least eight rooms visible from the front and countless broken windows, screens, and plants crawling all over. The grayish paint was peeling in various places, the roof was missing in one corner, and not a sign of life was visible. Adding to that was the fact that they were in the middle of a forest and the sign above the door read 'St. Charles' Hospital.'

"A hospital?" Kagome licked her parched lips and looked back at Muso. "What is this place?"

"It's an abandoned wreck, to be honest, but it used to be a hospital for the mentally disturbed." Muso shut the car door and surprised her by swinging her up into his arms. "Don't worry, I've got the best rooms fixed up for us, and it really is abandoned. No one has come here for months."

"You own a mental institution?" Kagome asked, feeling her sense of dread intensifying the closer they got to the front door. The fact that the doors were missing and the building looked somewhat like a screaming face did nothing to improve her condition.

(- What kind of nut is he? -)

"Well, technically, my grandfather owns the property, but he forgot that there was anything important on it years ago." Muso shrugged, "And now to cross that threshold and start our lives together."

"Oh god," Kagome tried to squirm but stopped with a gasp as his arms tightened tightly around her.

"Behave," Muso mumbled, squeezing her waist especially hard, knowing she would relax, if only to avoid hurting her child. However, the very thought of her child made him even more annoyed and had him holding her tighter. It wasn't until she gave a soft mewl that he realized just how strong his grip had become and he eased it again.

"Sorry babe, but this is it!"

Muso set her feet down and steadied her when she swayed, watching her try to control her growing terror. It was a look he'd seen various times, and just like before, he was pleased with how the sight warmed him inside. It wasn't that he wanted her to be terrified of him. She just needed to understand her place now, and if a little scare could help prove his point, then it couldn't be that bad. All the others had been afraid at first too, until he showed them how much he'd loved them. It wasn't his fault they'd eventually misbehaved and had to be punished.

Looking down at the woman clutching the blanket at her throat, he felt warmth spreading through him and smiled, chuckling at her jumpiness when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Welcome home my love!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how bad is it?"

Sesshomaru demanded, striding into Hiten's desk and taking a seat in one of the chairs, Miroku and Inuyasha followed, the latter shutting the door behind him. It was late and they had just left the apartment, but that didn't matter, what mattered was getting Kagome back.

"We'll find her," Hiten insisted, "Don't worry."

"I wouldn't be worried if I hadn't seen your expression when you spoke to your colleague." Sesshomaru replied, "I saw the look in your eyes and it didn't bode well. This man's dangerous, isn't he? Possibly delusional as well I'm guessing."

Hiten shook his head and dropped into his seat with a defeated sigh, "He's a fucking psycho."

"How psycho are we talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Killed his last five obsessions," grabbing the folder Souten had just handed him, he proceeded to flip it open and lay the pictures out on his desk.

Sesshomaru never blinked an eye as he took in the scope of the man's madness. Bodies and pieces of bodies were scattered all over the place in the photos. One had a girl's head lying beside her stomach. Another girl had been shoved into a small freezer. A third was floating in a river, naked, with wild bite marks all over.

With a curse, Inuyasha flipped it closed, only to be surprised when Miroku re-opened it.

"Don't spare us any details, if we're going to find this guy, we have to find out as much as we can about him, and his torture style says a lot." Frowning as he examined the images, Miroku whipped out his phone and searched his phonebook for a listing.

"Who're you kidding? We've got the top people working on this case and there's no connection between the causes of death so far," Hiten informed him.

Miroku shrugged, "Can't help to call around, a friend of mine's a specialist in forensics and let's just say she has a thing for wackos ok?"

Inuyasha frowned, "You're calling Yura?"

"Bingo!" Miroku turned and paced around the room as he left a message on her machine.

Deciding to bring them back to the topic at hand, Hiten continued with his explanations.

"If they disappoint him, he'll torture first, kill later," he pointed at one of the especially messed up corpses. "See those bite marks? They're from dogs. He let them at her for a while before finishing her off with the gun."

"One clear shot through the heart," Sesshomaru nodded. "He's serious."

Hiten gave a grunt, "Serious as hell, and Kagome's not one to take things lying down, she's going to try something, you know she is."

"Then we better get on track with that background check, I want everything, family history, as far back as we can go, parents, grandparents, great uncles and aunts if we have to." Sesshomaru shrugged off his coat and tossed it aside, "I'll get my people on it too."

"What? You think you can do better than NYPD?" Hiten scoffed, calling for Souten.

"I've got an advantage you can't beat," Sesshomaru replied as he flipped open his phone.

"And that would be..."

"Jaken"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are three stories here, plus the basement, which used to contain the morgue. Our stuff is all up on the third floor, because that floor was where they kept the more deranged people and they had stronger locks there."

Muso ignored the shiver that coursed through her at that, stepping casually over a chain that was strewn across a step. He'd set her down and was now leading her by the hand, half-way holding her up. He'd known the effects of the drug would have on her and this lack of energy was normal. She'd be fine soon enough, but she needed to get used to listening to him, plus, walking was good for her.

"I'm tired," Kagome whispered, tripping again and falling into him.

"Our room's just one flight up and down a few hallways," Muso cheerfully slipped an arm around her waist and nudged her up the rest of the stairs.

By the time they reached the top, he was carrying her again, her body trembling in his arms.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome whispered, listlessly resting her head on his shoulder.

"The drug has a bad after-effect sometimes, you'll be fine," Muso grinned, kissing the top of her head and whistling as he took a variety of twists and turns through odd-looking cells, cages, and passed various padded rooms.

"This cell used to hold a woman named Myriam, she wasn't so bad. According to her records, she was very motherly young wife with a healthy little girl of six months until she was raped and found out she was pregnant. She had a hard time dealing with the rape itself, but then when she found out she was going to have a baby, she went nuts. She not only stabbed herself repeatedly to kill her rapists' kid, but she also somehow got it into her head that her other baby was his too, so she killed that baby and her husband!"

"Oh my god," Kagome trembled and listened to his stories with a growing sense of dread.

He seemed so comfortable with the place, never mind his obvious enjoyment of the gory stories he was telling her. He stopped at a few other 'choice' cells and padded rooms, explaining with great relish how deranged their occupants had been.

"Of course we're talking years ago, this place closed down back in 1952, when the state decided it was unsafe and transferred all the people out. They put the land up for sale and good old grandpa bought it. After all, the property's good, even if there is a broken down institution on it. The land itself, with all the privacy afforded by the forest, is amazing."

"How private are we talking?" Kagome asked, grabbing onto his arm as he set her down again.

With a smile, Muso slipped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "As private as it gets sweetheart, we could walk around the house naked for months and never see a soul. This place has a bad reputation, so everyone stays away, I hardly think anyone remembers it anymore. Especially since the nearest town is a few miles away."

Still feeling queasy, Kagome gulped and pushed against his chest as his lips trailed down along her temple. "Muso..."

"Gods I've wanted to hear you same my name for so long!"

Tightening his hold on her, Muso moved towards her lips, following her as she shook her head.

"No Muso, please, we have to talk about this. We can't do it!" Kagome tried to push him away, sucking in her breath when his hand clamped down on her neck and held tight, effectively blocking any more movements she might make.

"Oh can't we? I've been waiting months to taste you," Muso's eyes flashed in the little light that came through the broken and barred windows. "I've had to watch you with that doctor and hold my temper, but not anymore."

Lifting his fingers from her neck, he squeezed her jaw, forcing her to open up, "Now I can finally have you all to myself."

Kagome's response was killed off as he set his lips over hers, taking her aback with his gentleness. Unlike the brutal ravishment she'd expected, she was surprised to feel him carefully tease her mouth, nibbling softly on her lower lip, giving her light, playful kisses. His hands moved to the back of her head, cradling it and moving her as he wanted.

Muso could hardly contain himself as he forced himself to go slowly. He'd dreamt of this moment for so long, he just wanted to feel her beneath him already, but he knew how terrified she was. If she was going to fall in love with him, he'd have to be gentle.

"I love you, god I love you."

Whispering over and over, he moved from her lips and covered her face with kisses and promises. He could feel her shaking, but she'd been doing that almost all night, and her breathing was uneven, which meant she was responding.

Indeed, Kagome was responding, but nowhere near the way he thought she was. The feel of his hands and lips was making her literally sick. Hitting against his chest, she begged him to stop.

"I'm going to be sick!"

The words seemed to snap him out of it and within moments she was rushed down the hall into a scraggly old bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, Kagome felt him rub her back and hold her hair as she tossed up the little she'd eaten that night. Her body was wracked with shudders as she kneeled there, one arm tight around her stomach, the other gripping the seat for all it was worth.

"Poor baby," Muso cheerfully handed her a glass of water and had her rinse. "Let's get you into bed."

Ignoring her pathetic moan, he hefted her up and took her back to their room. Using his shoulder to flick on the light, he gave her another kiss on the temple as he let her really get a look around. If Kagome had been sickened before, it was nothing compared to how she felt as she looked around the room.

The walls were a veritable collage of her life, pictures of her with her friends, family, at work, at the park, all with the others' heads cut off, most with a picture of Muso's face glued over whoever was next to her.

"Stay here, I'll go get you something to settle your stomach," Muso sat her down on the large bed in the center of the room.

Patting her cheek, he turned and ordered her to behave while he was gone. "Not that you'll have any chance to misbehave. All the stairwells to the previous floors are locked tight, the elevator's powerless, and I've got the only keys. So just be careful if you go exploring, this floor's got quite a few dangerous rooms."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, biting her lip at the speed with which he turned back and came to her side.

Muso's eyes were surprisingly dark and serious as he kneeled and played with her hair, "I already told you, because I love you."

Pushing her down onto her back, Muso carefully lowered himself over her and nibbled at her lower lip, surprising her when he suddenly bit down hard enough to make her bleed, "To show you that you're all mine now."

Nipping at her chin and neck, he easily managed to secure her hands in one of his and trailed kisses down her neck, his free hand gently tracing her torso. He ignored her whimpers and shivering, his hand coming down to the end of her sweater and slipping into it.

"Oh god please don't," Kagome tried to twist away, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as he shifted his body over hers.

"I'll do what I want with you, my sweet," Muso chuckled into her collarbone, his hand coming up to cup her left breast. "Why else would I bring you home with me?"

"But this isn't my home Muso and you know it- Ouch!"

A cry escaped as he bit down on her shoulder and squeezed her breast. Bucking against him, Kagome cried out again and was rewarded with his hand releasing her wrists and gripping her hair, forcing her head to snap back.

Muso ended his bite and came face to face with her.

"Listen sweetheart, let's set the record straight right now. I may love you, but I will punish you if you misbehave like you just did."

A broken whimper was the only response she could give him. She refused to look him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you," Muso ordered.

Inwardly cringing, Kagome gulped and hesitated for a second.

The second was too long for him, yanking her hair harder, he grinned as she finally made eye contact, "That's better sweetheart, just do as I say and you won't get into trouble."

"You should know I'm not the kind of person who takes orders well," Kagome whispered.

She was surprised by his chuckle, "Oh I know that."

Muso moved down to nuzzle the teeth marks he'd left on her skin, "That is exactly what's going to make breaking you so much fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rayne Peterson was a twenty one year old acting student, worked a few part time jobs at a time, orphaned at the age of seven. He was sent to live with his grandfather in Westchester but had a hard time with the man's strict rules and lack of appreciation for his talents. He left home at the age of fourteen and moved to the city to act, only he apparently wasn't very talented and he couldn't make much money with the few casting jobs he got."

Clearing his throat, Jaken shook his head, "Not much to say about the young man, his grandfather still lives up in Westchester, in his mansion, and his estate entails also a vast amount of land in various places."

"So basically the guy has nothing," Inuyasha huffed and rubbed his eyes.

They'd been up the entire night, while Hiten and the NYPD looked up their leads, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru had gone over to the firm where they could do their own searching.

Jaken shrugged, "Not really, the grandfather has a lot of land, but not anything that would prove helpful to the man posing as his grandson."

He continued, "As for the young man himself, I had his apartment searched but it was rather bare and my sources had to get out of the way when the police arrived. We did find a few books about acting, sewing, and things related to the craft but nothing of importance."

Sesshomaru gave a tied sigh, "What about the rest of his family?"

"That's just it," Jaken set down his files, "There is none, the only family he had was his grandfather."

"Then we'll just have to visit him," Miroku stated with a yawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huddled in the corner of the padded room she'd been set in, Kagome stared at the lamp hanging from the ceiling and rubbed her feet. She'd managed to get Muso to leave her alone for a bit after his promise to 'break' her by throwing up again, but that had made him angry, and so here she sat in a dank, musty-smelling room with padding all along the walls and only a dim light hanging above to keep her from total darkness.

She didn't want to think about her state of undress, the way he'd gotten her undressed, or anything that had to do with Muso; all she could think of was Miroku. She needed to get back to him.

(- What is he going to do with my baby? -)

Tears spilled from her cheeks as she rocked herself back and forth. The drug's side-effects had gone away long ago and she was wide awake now, but with no clue what time it was or where she was. All she knew was that she was half-naked with a pair of rusty old shackles holding each wrist down to her ankles.

(- Oh god I need to get out of here! But how am I going to get past him, and how far is civilization? -)

Rocking herself back and forth, she bit her lip against the sobs threatening to escape. Feeling sorry for herself would get her nowhere.

(- Not that I'm really getting anywhere -)

Footsteps approached from outside the room and the door was tossed open; Muso smiled and came down before her, kissing her nose quickly. "You hungry my love?"

Her 'no' was cut off as he shoved a banana into her mouth. He had been carrying it behind his back and he laughed to see her disgruntled look. "I figured, you've lost everything in your stomach, we really should replace it if your baby is going to be ok."

Biting into the fruit, she pulled her head back, ignoring the fact that her mouth was full as she asked, "So you do know I'm pregnant?"

"I know everything about you!" Muso tsked and took the shackles off her ankles, he left them on her wrists, using them with one hand to make her stand. "I know you plan to call the baby Sarah if it's a girl, but you haven't mentioned any names for a boy, and I don't particularly care for Sarah. We'll have to pick a new name."

"You mean you don't intend to hurt me?" Kagome had swallowed the banana but opened her mouth when he brought the rest of it to her face.

Muso surprised her by stuffing the rest into her mouth roughly, his sticky hand going to her neck as she gagged. His eyes became cold again, his smile now cynical, "Don't be so sure of anything, my dear, I'm still not sure I'm willing to accept another man's kid as mine."

Kagome spit out most of the banana, swallowing down what she could. She was trying to blink back her tears and catch her breath when he looked down at the food and shook his head at her. "Now why'd you have to go and do that? It's such a waste, and I do not condone wasting food."

To her horror, he turned her around and kicked her knees in, forcing her to the floor. Coming down with her, he held her hands in one of his and pulled back her hair with the other, forcing her head down to the banana. It was filthy in the room, the banana was ruined, and she grimaced as he shoved her down.

"Eat it."

"No!" Kagome shook her head, wincing as he pulled her hair.

"I don't care if you throw up again, you will not waste food!" Muso shoved her face into the food.

"If you know I'm going to throw it up then what's the point?" Kagome yelled.

Muso let go of her hair and reached for the banana, smearing it over her face and forcing it into her mouth. Kagome choked, tears streaming down her face as she was forced to eat the dirty fruit. She was furious by the time he was done, his sticky hand gliding down her neck and across her collarbone.

Contrarily, his fury seemed completely gone after he'd stuffed it in her mouth and he sat humming and tracing her skin. Feeling confident she was properly subdued, he released her hands, moving to hug her waist.

That was a mistake.

"Don't touch me!"

Blinded by her anger, Kagome turned and shoved her elbow into his jaw. Taking advantage as he fell over, she jumped to her feet and ran for the door, only to fall hard on her face when he grabbed her foot and pulled. Turning to kick him, she screamed as he twisted her ankle viciously. He caught hold of her other foot and yanked her back across the padded floor towards him, gripping her legs tightly while he crawled up her body and kneeled above her, sitting on her lower back.

"You little bitch!"

Grabbing the back of her bra, he roughly tore it off, delighting in her helpless scream.

"I am going to have to punish you for that!"

Ignoring her screams, he laughed as his hand ran down her back, this really was going to be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry to hear about your plight, but I am afraid I cannot be of any service to you," the stately old man leaned against his desk rather calmly. "Indeed, I have known nothing of my grandson for some time now, I gave him up when he ran away."

Miroku sighed, rubbing his tired eyes roughly, "You can think of nothing, no one that he might have known while he lived here or any place he might have gone that you owned?"

"Rayne was strictly banned from any and all of my properties the moment he left," the man insisted. "Truth is the little bugger was a nuisance and a boor, I knew nothing good would come of that boy ever since he was very young. I am not surprised he was found on the streets."

"A pity," Sesshomaru stood from the seat he had taken, "that your grandson had to pass in such a manner, and yet I take it that you will not be too overset by it."

Mr. Peterson shrugged, "Hardly, it is difficult to feel any pity or love for a person who has brought one nothing but trouble, be they family or not."

Pulling a cigar from his coat pocket, he snipped off the tip and set to light it, "The truth is, that boy has been dead to me for years."

"Well, again, we are sorry for your loss and for taking up your time," Sesshomaru gestured for Miroku and Inuyasha to leave, "I will leave you my business card in case you should think of any place that he might have told a friend of, any good hiding place or vacationing spot."

"I'll keep in touch should anything come to mind," Mr. Peterson shook their hands as they left, giving Miroku a surprisingly kind look as he walked them to the door. "I truly do hope you find your young lady."

"Thank you sir," Miroku gave him a lopsided smile and turned to go.

As their car was brought to the drive, they stood waiting impatiently, upset over the wasted trip for nothing. It had been two days and still no word.

"Have you tried Adele?" Peterson called out as they climbed in the car. He was coming down the stairs as he spoke.

Miroku looked up, "Who's Adele?"

"Adele Watson was Rayne's lover," Peterson came down to the car and propped his hand against the hood. "She was a neighbor of ours who moved to New York city, I'd forgotten about her for a moment. She always encouraged his acting and was the person he went to when he ran away. She came to tell me, they claimed to be in love of all things. Imagine a fourteen year old boy in love. It was all rubbish, she wanted his money, or rather mine, but if anyone kept up with that boy it was Adele."

"Where do we find her?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is something I can't help you with," Peterson sighed, "I severed all ties with the both of them, but at least that may help. You'll just have to look her up yourselves."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome shuddered, unable to answer even if she'd wanted to. He'd stripped her naked after knocking her down and left her to rot in the padded cell for god-knew how long. The bad part of that had been when he'd taken the lightbulb. She had no clue how long she was in that dark hell hole, her pleas had fallen on deaf ears, and although she was pretty sure it had only been a few hours, it felt like an eternity. Had it been only the day before yesterday that she was joking with Shippo? It had probably been longer, hopefully not much. The only funny thought to have come to her mind during her stay had been that she sure as hell wouldn't be playing 'Pin the Tale on the Donkey' in her lifetime again.

She'd fought him again when he'd come back to the room and she'd heard the snapping of pictures, and this time her punishment had been much worse than being made to wait in a dark room naked. He'd enjoyed her kicking and screaming this time, despite the fact that she had gotten a couple of good blows in, he knew she wouldn't risk her baby. With a shove against the wall and a knee in her stomach, he'd managed to subdue her and then shackled her to a barred window.

Blindfolded and angry as hell, she'd screamed herself hoarse, both calling for help and cursing him while he'd simply laughed and walked by, touching her occasionally, usually just rubbing her stomach or chest. He'd slapped her a couple of times for using foul language, but then he just grabbed her by the jaw and kissed her too. He had fed her, and she'd eaten quietly, not willing to risk having to eat on the floor again. He'd enjoyed that too, teasing her by spilling on purpose, on her neck, and helping by licking it off. Her skin still crawled to think of it.

She knew that she'd spent at least one full day at the window, she could tell because she'd felt the sun on her back. Just a little, in a few spots, but there'd been no doubt about it with the movement and calls of birds in the trees outside.

She was too tired to care when he pulled her down and dragged her to some room with a bed. He wouldn't give her any clothes, but he did cover her with a blanket and let her sleep, her hands tied to her waist by a short rope so she couldn't take off the blindfold. The rope held her to something else also, she learned, and after falling from the bed she also realized he'd moved it into a padded room. Lying on the musty and less-than-cushioned floor, her body had been too stiff to move again and she'd soon drifted to sleep on the ground.

When she awoke they were in bed and he was petting her again, rubbing her stomach while he lay spooning her. (- The same way Miroku would hold me -)

Tears leaked from her eyes as she thought of him, all she knew was that the longer she stayed, the less hope she held. Miroku would be looking for her; that she was sure of, but who would think to look in an abandoned mental institution in the middle of nowhere?

"I'm sorry my love, but I _had_ to teach you to listen." Muso kissed her neck, nuzzling the back of it tenderly.

He sat up, pulled her into his lap, and rubbed her back and arms while she sat quietly. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be ok, here."

Lifting her body, he instructed her to sit facing him, her knees touching the wall behind him as she straddled his waist. Feeling him between her legs, Kagome tried to shrug back, gulping has he pulled her body up tight against his own.

"Don't worry love, no need to quiver so much," Muso kissed her neck, her jaw, her lips. "We'll wait until your voice comes back to make love. I want to hear you call my name when we finally do."

Kagome moaned, shaking uncontrollably now, fully aware of her chest heaving against his, not to mention the proof of his arousal against her. As he pet her hair and laid her head in the crook of his neck, she could feel his heartbeat racing beneath her ear and began to cry.

"There, there pet, it really is your own fault that we had to delay it; if you'd behaved you'd have been screaming for a different reason earlier." Kissing her temple, he laughed and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"I wouldn't have minded your voice being gone in that case, but we'll have plenty of time make you scream for me soon."

(- If only someone had heard me earlier! -)

Kagome felt his hands slip to hold her bottom and cried harder, hating herself for being unable to do anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila!

Well, finally, two years in the making but there you have it, a new chapter! I had the biggest trouble deciding how much to torture the poor girl.

Don't hate me too much guys, I'm already working on the next chapter, I won't leave you with that cliffhanger for 2 years- I promise!

As for the aforementioned torture, I thought it would be a bit too good to be true if she did not undergo some sort of trauma. I hope it was not too much for you guys.

Thanks for your kind reviews and support.

Until next time!


	18. If You'd Just Behave

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love,  
'cause all I want is you._  
**-**Evanescence  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku?"

Looking up into Sango's eyes, he tried to smile, but found he couldn't. He simply stared back at the worried girl who'd walked into the room.

"You should sleep," turning to sit beside him, Sango looked down at the bear he was holding on his lap.

It was the middle of the night and most of the family was asleep. Kagome had been gone four days now and they were still looking. They all knew that the longer it took, the less likely she would be found.

"There's a ring in the box," Miroku whispered. It was the first thing he'd said since they'd seen the awful news story earlier that day. Of course, with Kagome's popularity, the story had spread like wildfire. Half of New York was looking for her. They'd decided to inform the media to make the search spread, and it had, but nothing had turned up so far.

Sango watched as he opened the box in the panda's arms and smiled at the sight of their grandmother's ring, "I was so jealous when Dad gave it to you."

"Really?"

She gave a nod, "Yeah, I'd always wanted grandma's ring, but then he explained that it had been handed down to him from his father, and that you were next. I didn't really like it at the time, but I understood."

Miroku sighed, "I never really thought I'd use it."

"At least I like the girl who's going to be wearing it," Sango teased, "If you had given it to that one girl, Amy, I would have killed you."

He chuckled and looked up at a picture of the two girls sitting on Kagome's dresser. They had been about ten years old when they'd taken the picture, and even then they'd pretended to be sisters.

The picture made him smile and suddenly explain. "You know, I'm sure she wasn't expecting it, but I'm ready for this. I never thought I'd want to settle, but I couldn't wait to get us a place. That was going to be her real Christmas surprise, there's an apartment not far from her office that's waiting for her to find the key. It's a two bedroom, of course, and everything is set up, except for the baby's room."

To their mutual surprise, Miroku's voice cracked as he finished the last word. It had been a stressful holiday, Christmas was over, but the gifts were still under the tree. Rin hadn't even bothered to open hers, even though her grandparents encouraged her to. She simply told them she would wait for her aunt Kagome to come home so the whole family could watch.

"Oh god, I can't lose her," Miroku dropped the bear and cradled his head in his hands. "I can't."

Sango slipped her arm over his shoulders, "Don't talk like that, you know Kagome, she'll come out of this just fine. You'll see, we'll find her soon." Sango looked around at her best friend's room, tears swimming in her eyes. "We have to find her soon."

"I know that, but with every night that goes by I can't help but get more anxious." Miroku looked up with an equally haunted expression. "I know how stubborn Kagome can be, I mean, you know how she can get! She doesn't take things lying down. But I also know she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the baby. I'm just terrified of how far this wacko is willing to go."

At the reminder of the pictures she'd seen of the killer's previous victims, Sango gulped and took his hand into her own, looking down in surprise when she felt it shaking. Having never seen her brother so upset, she simply set her head against his shoulder and held on tight. "Kagome will be ok, you'll see."

(- If only this guy weren't such a psychopath, we could be more confident. Please Kagome, behave. -)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sick"

Kagome's rasp of a voice proved she was not making it up. It had gotten a lot colder thanks to a nasty storm that had hit. Once the snow had settled, he'd brought her to the kitchen and he'd had to put her in some sweats, a coat, mittens, a scarf, and fuzzy slippers, and she was still freezing. The snow only made it even creepier in the abandoned hospital.

(- How long has it been? -)

There was no way of telling, as she's been locked up randomly and he'd only let her out a few times. It felt like an eternity, but something told Kagome it had only been a few days. As it stood now, they were trying to eat hot soup in the kitchen. At least he'd shown her around the place.

Still, the night he'd refused her clothes had been the start of her current state of health, and it was quite a bit late to be warming her up with canned chicken soup. Especially since he'd forced her to bathe after realizing how sticky she was from the food he'd smeared on her before. That had been one of the most horrific experiences of her life.

(- Just don't think about it Kagome, you can't afford to spill your food again. -)

Thinking of the feel of his body against hers in the water, of his intimate touches, made her stomach clench and her head spin. Or perhaps that was the fever acting up.

"We'll take your temperature again when you're done eating," Muso finished off his portion of soup and started to clean up.

After a few more failed attempts to lift the spoon to her lips, Kagome gave up with an annoyed moan, dropping the spoon on the floor. "I'm too tired to eat!"

With a sigh, Muso came over and sat behind her, spreading his legs and pulling her close so her back was against his chest. The fact that she didn't even squirm was not a good sign. He quietly fed her, noting the increased heaviness in her breathing and the glassy look in her eyes.

(- Damn it! I didn't bring supplies for this! -)

He barely had a minimal first aid kit, not a good idea when he had all the surgical items he'd used before back in the city. Of course, surgical gear wouldn't be much help against a fever, and it really could mess up her baby.

"You're going to need a medic."

(- Thank god! -)

Knowing this could be her chance to get away, Kagome inwardly sighed as tears of relief slipped from her eyes. She realized almost immediately that letting her emotions show had been a mistake when he suddenly moved his hand into her hair and wrapped it around his fist, yanking her head back with a rough pull.

At her cry of pain, he gave her a lick and chuckled in her ear, "Misbehave at the doctor's office and you won't be the only one in pain."

"What do you mean?"

Muso grinned and lifted them both up, redirecting her towards the room their mattress was in. Handing her the light, he pushed her into the room before him. "It means you're crazy if you think I'm taking you to a medic looking like you do. Oh no, I'm going to have to do something to change your look."

"Like what?"

Turning from the bed, she was just in time to see the door slam in her face. She could hear Muso's muffled voice from the other side. "Behave, little one, I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"No! Please…" Kagome's raspy pleas and muffled pounding fell on deaf ears as he walked away.

(- What could he be planning? -)

Moving to lay on the bed, Kagome sighed and wrapped herself in the blanket, shuddering in the cold against the fear building in the pit of her stomach. With everything he'd done to her so far, there was no telling what he was planning on doing next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rayne was found dead last week so leave me alone!"

The woman was obviously upset, not that Sesshomaru or Miroku cared. Standing at the counter of the supermarket she worked in, Sessh ignored the customers behind him in line and continued with his questioning.

"You are the Adele Watson that he was sleeping with, however, at the time he left his family?"

The woman snorted, "If you consider that stuffy, overbearing old codger to be family then yes, I am the woman he left the old man for. Now would you leave? I'm working."

Not impressed, Sesshomaru turned to the manager at his side and interrupted before he could speak, "Look, this woman has contact with the man who kidnapped a family member of mine less than a week ago. It's urgent I speak to her now."

"Rayne is dead! He couldn't have done anything to anyone!" Adele surprised them all with a sob, breaking down where she stood.

Leading the woman from her post, all the way out to a bench outside the supermarket, Miroku had her sit and stepped back to stand beside Sessh again. "We can understand that you're upset, but we need to learn as much as possible about Rayne's life before he passed."

After calming down a bit, she sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes, scrunching up the apron she wore. "There wasn't much to tell, he was a sweet boy, a little confused and with some shady friends, but overall a nice boy. He wanted to be an actor, he could have starred on Broadway, he was that talented."

"Was he very involved in local theaters? Did he have many friends with his passion?" Sesshomaru asked.

Adele nodded, "Of course, we've always moved in artistic circles, I've worked on more sets than I could count, that's where we met, at his high school."

"His high school, yes, it sounds like an interesting meeting, however, we need to know about Rayne's more recent lifestyle. Did he prefer the city or country life? Any special haunts that he may have had? We're trying to locate someone and Rayne was involved with her disappearance." Miroku explained.

"Rayne and I hadn't spoken in some time," Adele shifted a bit on the bench. "Not since the time I walked in on him and another girl. I kicked him out and didn't want to hear about him. Then a friend of both of ours says that he thinks Rayne changed his mind and turned to boys, well, not surprising really, lots of gays in theater you know."

"We know," Miroku agreed. "Did you hear about any of his new lovers? No one strange that you can think of?"

Adele shook hear head, "Except for the one fella with the unlimited money. Our friends were surprised to see Rayne with better clothes and a cleaner place thanks to the guy. Everyone knows that if you're in theater at the level Rayne was in, you're not making the big bucks, but apparently they met at a casting call."

"They were spending on all kinds of fancy clothes, it was kind of odd that they were dressing alike, but Rayne has that kind of obsessive tendency anyways. I think it's more like he tries to imitate those he's around, to fit in, the kid was kinda messed up by that old geezer."

"Did that friend look like this man?" Taking out the picture Naraku had sent them, Miroku held it up for her to see.

Adele took it from him, waving at the manager who came to make sure she was all right. "It could be him, except when I saw him with Rayne he had brown hair, but those eyes are the same. No hiding those, or his haughtiness. He was a cold one."

"Did they ever mention where they were staying? Any favorite places to visit or hang out?" Miroku took the picture back and stepped away.

The woman shook hear head, "Didn't really care after Rayne and I went separate ways."

"I know you were very upset with him, but is there nothing else you can think of? We think this friend of his was the man who killed Rayne." Miroku explained, "Not only that, but the man has abducted my girlfriend."

"His _pregnant _girlfriend," Sesshomaru added, to drive the point of their urgency home.

"Oh lord," Adele's eyes watered and she looked down, thinking back to her time with the boy. The memories were obviously painful to her, but she focused, eventually shrugging sadly. "I can only think of one place that Rayne may have taken a friend that would be considered odd. I told you the boy was messed up by that old codger and I meant it."

Miroku nodded, waving that off, "Where?"

"The abandoned asylum on his grandfather's property," Adele shrugged, "Oddest place _we _ever went to at least. Rayne thought it was exciting, but I thought it was crazy."

"You said it's abandoned?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing the hope in Miroku's eyes. When Adele nodded they both knew that's where they would be- it was just the place they would go if they were mad enough to abduct someone.

"It's in the forest, quite a drive from the local town," Adele shivered and stood. "That's all I can think of, I hope, for the sake of your friend, that I'm right."

Giving his thanks, Miroku turned with Sesshomaru and hurried to the car. "It's perfect, old asylums had all kind of holding cells and padded rooms, not to mention people in general tend to stay away for fear of hauntings. It's exactly the place where you could stay and no one would look."

"I'll get Jaken on the line, he'll know how to find it," pulling out of the parking lot, Sesshomaru dialed his assistant, hoping the information wasn't coming too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't do it!"

Kagome shook her head and backed away, lifting the lamp in her hand a little further back.

Muso scoffed, "Of course I can, now put that thing down and get over here! The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get to a medic."

"I think not," swinging the lamp at him, she wasn't surprised when he easily grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

What he failed to notice until it was too late was that he'd left her facing him, a mistake he quickly realized as she kneed him in the groin and shoved him down with all her meager strength. Reaching down to grab the keys at his waist, Kagome screamed as he grabbed at her wrists. He managed to get one but she had the keys in her free hand when he yanked her down.

"Fine!"

Landing with her knee in his throat, Kagome jumped up as soon as he released her and ran to the door. She made it to the caged door leading to the stairs before she realized he had a bunch of keys that all looked the same. They each had a random color speck on them, but she'd never realized it until then.

"NOOOO!"

Kicking the gate, she turned at the sound of coarse laughter down the hallway and saw him leaning against the door of their room. She'd gotten him pretty hard with the knee to his throat and he was struggling to breathe, much less laugh, but he still found her vastly amusing.

"Good try," he rasped, finally straightening and limping over. "You'll have to pay for that, you know."

"Forget it!"

Looking around, Kagome could see only one way out and went for it, running for the window and getting one leg over the sill before he reached her.

"You stupid little bitch!"

Grabbing her arm, he tried to yank her back, only to have her swing her other leg over, leaving her hanging out the window.

"SHIT!"

"Let go!"

Using what little strength she had, Kagome tried to shake him off, only to be pulled back up and grabbed by the neck with his free hand. Choking, she released the keys to grip his arm, and felt tears escape her eyes as he dragged her back over the window and threw her onto the ground.

"You DAMNED IDIOT!"

Kicking her legs, he ignored her gasps for air, too angry to control himself and giving her a few kicks to her back and shoulders before his temper cooled a bit. Dropping to his knees above her, he straddled her waist and forced her to look up at him, ignoring her pathetic attempts to knee him in the back.

Yanking her up by her shirt, he slammed her back onto the floor, "You are DEFINITELY going to be sorry you dropped those keys!"

Kagome felt her world darkening and managed to whimper a terrified plea before losing consciousness.

Muso grinned, checking her pulse, not surprised to find it was still steady, "You're not nearly sorry enough yet darling, but we do still have to get you a doctor."

Frustrated and angry with her, he decided to forgo carrying her, dragging her instead down the hall to his secret supply room, where he had an extra set of keys for an emergency. He grabbed his handcuffs and scissors before turning at her moan.

"Hello love," laughing, he lifted her onto the nearest table and let her lay there while he went back to get his things from the room.

Moaning, Kagome tried to sit and found she swayed too badly to stay up. Her head was pounding and her body felt like it should be black and blue all over.

(- There's no way I can stand right now. -)

Lying back down, she lifted her hands to her stomach, praying his roughness hadn't hurt the baby.

(- Please lord, I can stand anything but losing my child! -)

"Let's get this done with already, I'm sure you're eager to get to a doctor," Muso grinned and started opening up the boxes he'd been showing her much earlier.

To Kagome's annoyance, he was really good at using the products, and before she'd had time to regain her senses fully, he had covered her hair and was holding her down while waiting for the timer.

"Just you wait, you'll love the new you," he grinned and leaned down to nibble at her throat, working his hands into her shirt. He played with her body as he wanted while they waited, and finally, the timer went off.

"Finally!"

Jumping off her with glee, he surprised Kagome when he lifted her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. He turned a corner, kicked in a door, and promptly dropped her into a tub of freezing cold water.

"AGGH!"

Sitting up with a shout, Kagome barely managed to get a gasp of air before he was shoving her back under and roughly pulling at her hair. "If you'd behaved earlier this wouldn't have been necessary! I would have warmed the water and undressed you carefully, but this works too. We are, after all, in a hurry."

"Stop!" Gasping for air, Kagome was finally dragged out of the tub and stripped.

Muso shoved her through the door and led the way back to their room, ignoring her trembling in the freezing air. He'd stopped caring whether or not she lost the babe. It was the least she could do after all the trouble she'd caused him.

(- If she did lose the brat then I could knock her up with my own! -)

With a dark chuckle, he helped her dress, since she was shaking too badly to do anything, and had her sit while he cut her hair.

"You know, you'll just love the bob I'm going to give you, it's all the rage right now," he laughed and quickly snipped her hair off.

He was meticulous in his work, but also very aware of the time, knowing the doctor in town would leave his office in an hour. Finally satisfied with her hair and their timing, Muso led her out the door, opened the gate with his spare keys and dragged her downstairs with him.

"Time to lose that fever sweetheart," with a cruel laugh, he helped her in the car and jumped into his seat, eager to get this done with.

The less they were seen in town, the better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The town is a few hours drive from here, but it would be too late when you arrive if you were to leave now, I suggest you go in the morning."

Jaken shook his head at their protests, for once showing some compassion, a miracle in and of itself that spoke volumes for the gravity of the situation.

"If she is still alive today she will likely be there in the morning as well, and it will serve no purpose to arrive in town in the middle of the night, only to get lost or skid off the road and die while on your way out to the asylum."

Sango had to try very hard not to smack Jaken despite his attempt to be helpful, his choice in wording was beyond blunt, but he did make a valid point.

"But it is _not_ the middle of the night," Miroku insisted, "We can make it there by eleven!"

His father scoffed, "One more hour won't make that much of a difference son, I agree with Jaken, you would be wise to wait it out. Not to mention that we can inform their police department and have them scope the place out while we wait. What if this is nothing but a wild goose chase?"

Miroku shrugged, "I'll go alone then."

"Don't be stupid Miroku, give the cops a chance to confirm they're even there!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That may not be as wise as it would seem," Hiten came into the room, shaking his head at the drink offered by Sango. "The police in small towns have a tendency to be sloppy, and this guy is pretty sharp, he'll give them the slip if he sees any sign of interest. We have to catch him while he thinks he's safe. If we have the cops check it out and they tip him off that we're on to his whereabouts, he'll jet, and there's no guarantee Kagome will be along for that ride."

"So what do you suggest?" Sesshomaru insisted.

Looking directly at Miroku, he gave the order firmly, "We wait and surprise them in the early morning."

Hating the idea of waiting even another minute when they might know where Kagome was, Miroku swallowed his curse as he looked at his worried friends and family around him. No matter how much it hurt, he wasn't the only one involved, and if they could wait, so could he.

He gave a nod and saw the relief in their expressions,"But we had better leave _damn _early!"

"Well before sunrise, you have my word on that one," coming over to shake his hand, Hiten gave him a reassuring nudge. "We'll get there as soon as reasonably possible."

Miroku nodded again and turned to walk away from the crowd in the room. Going up to the window, he looked out over the city and prayed he hadn't made the wrong choice.

(- Please… just let her be alive! -)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me sir, would you happen to have time to treat one more patient?"

Muso helped Kagome up to the back door of the small house out of which the local doctor practiced. He'd learned the habits of the people of the town pretty easily when he'd been scoping out the asylum for their stay. The doctor was a bachelor, and he always locked the back door last before driving home.

Muso had left the car down the road with the emergency lights on, forcing Kagome to walk behind him, her hat and muffs covering her head. Walking in the snow was not helping her much and she'd stumbled a few times, but they'd finally made it.

The doctor was about to refuse when Kagome gave a moan and sank to her knees on the ground. Muso kneeled beside her and explained that their car had broken down on the side of the road and that they'd had to walk into town. "We were just going to passing by town but my wife has been sick and her fever worsened on the drive. Then the stupid car broke down and we had to make our way into town, couldn't you please help her? I'm worried about the baby."

"Of course," turning quickly, the doctor opened the door and hurried Muso, carrying his trembling 'wife', into the house and ordering him to put her down in a small room to his right.

"We have to warm her up first," the older man hurriedly pulled out some blankets, had Muso remove her chilled outer garments and wrapped her up in the dry covers.

He quick to check her temperature and then pull out a few bottles of pills, but first he had to ask Muso about her medical history. "Most importantly, how far along is she?"

"About three months," Muso regarded the man while he set the meds aside.

He explained as he went along, "These would bring down her fever, but could harm the child. We'll have to use good old fashioned home-style recipes if we want to keep them both safe."

As he turned, he invited Muso to come with him into the kitchen so he could show him the ingredients in the herbal tea that would help her. "It will be amongst the most vile things she's had to drink, but it'll get her healthy."

Following the man out of the office, Muso stopped for a moment to pick up the pills he'd had earlier and scan them. They were quite simple, Aspirin and Acetominophen, so taking two of each, he had Kagome, who was too woozy by this point to argue, drink them with the glass of water the doctor had left behind.

Laying her down on the examination table, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before heading out to the kitchen, content to know she was passing out already.

"Sleep tight sweetheart, you'll feel better soon," stepping out of the room, he left the door open so he could hear if she needed him.

(- Just go! -)

Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome raised her head after she could hear the men's voices mingling and slowly sat up.

(- Oh damn -)

She was definitely woozy and this was not going to be easy, but she tossed the blanket off as quietly as she could and slipped onto the floor, thankful that the doctor had insisted her shoes be removed and her socks changed.

(- At least I can move quietly -)

Looking around the room, she saw exactly what she was looking for just across the hall in what appeared to be the doctor's business office.

(- Shit, it had to be way over there! - )

Tiptoeing out, Kagome had to lean heavily on the doorframe and grabbed the one across the hall to steady herself. She was extra careful as she turned the doorknob to the doctor's office and was relieved to find it unlocked, quickly slipping into the office, not daring to take a seat at the desk, but rather quietly grabbing the phone and dialing as quietly as possible.

(- Pick up Miroku! Please! -)

After what felt like forever, Kagome was sent to his voicemail and she felt tears slip from her eyes as she listened to his message. She was just starting to whisper her own, eager to contact her family, when the light coming on startled her into dropping the phone.

"Well, well, look who's feeling better?"

Muso gave a laugh and grabbed the phone cord, using it to lift it up to both their lips as he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to lean towards him.

"Say goodbye Kagome!"

"NOO! ROKU!"

Slamming the phone down with a laugh, he turned to the horrified doctor behind him and gave a shrugged apology. "This wouldn't be necessary if she had just behaved."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What are you really doing here?" the poor doctor stepped back, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

Muso laughed and turned to the girl behind him, a menacing look in his eye as he warned her, "Scream, and I'll just have to hurt whoever comes to investigate."

"Investigate wha-ack!"

Kagome had to bite her hand to muffle her scream when Muso grabbed a letter opener off the desk and turned to stab the man in the neck.

(- OH MY GOD! -)

Feeling her stomach lurch, she dropped to her knees and grabbed a nearby trash can, emptying her stomach as she listened to the man's gurgled choking and Muso's calm humming while he shoved the dying man into a nearby closet.

(- He just killed him… just like that… like nothing… -)

"Can't say I didn't warn you to behave when we came into town," Muso sighed and patted her head, waiting for her gagging to stop before lifting her to her feet.

Kagome was shaking, hardly able to hold herself up.

Wrapping her in blankets once more, Muso grabbed the doctor's keys, the medications, and then carried her out to the doctor's car, settling her into the front seat and taking his place behind the wheel. When he nudged her head down onto the arm rest between them, she gladly went, her emotions finally getting the best of her as she broke down sobbing.

"Go ahead and cry, I would, if I were you. You did, after all, just kill a man," Muso sighed and petted her hair. "He could have lived but you had to be brave and contact your family. Now he's dead and you're going to have to be punished."

Kagome gulped and managed to ask, "A-Are you going t… to k-kill me too?"

"Oh no, that'd be too simple," he leaned down and kissed her cheek at a red light, eager to get back to their car so he could leave the doctor's on the road.

Nuzzling her ear, he whispered into it before sitting up with a contented smile, certain that his words would be ringing in her head during the entire ride home.

"I'm going to kill your baby first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay an update!

Don't hate me, I will fix this, I promise.

Just a little ways to go for this story, thanks for all your patience guys, I really hope this was worth the wait!

-KawaiiChica


End file.
